Xenoblade Chronicles X: Saero's Future
by Seth Metagari
Summary: Many years ago, Saero and his friends defeated Octavio, brought peace between the Inklings and Octolings, and even brought an Octoling scientist responsible for kidnapping Inklings to justice. Now, Saero, as well, as every other Inkling and Octoling, have a new challenge to face after his world has some unexpected guests. What does the future have in store for everyone?
1. Chapter 1: Memories

Author's notes: Unlike "Saero's Story", each chapter will be entirely through a single point of view.

Chapter 1: Memories

Chapter's POV: Saero

Many years ago

"Good luck out there, Saero.", Kareo said, holding his hand out. "Thanks, Kareo.", I said as I grabbed his hand, "You too." I let go and walked onto the train, which shortly departed. 'We'll meet again.', I thought as I sat down, 'Eventually.' "Mind if I sit here?", I heard a familiar voice say. I then turned to see a black-haired female inkling. She was wearing a hairclip shaped like the letter S, as well a black Rockenberg t-shirt. "C-Callie?!", I asked as she sat down, "What are you doing here?!

"I was getting tired of the idol thing.", Callie said, putting her hands behind her head. "You're still bad at hiding things from me.", I said back to her. She then held her right hand in front of her. "It's just... I was afraid.", Callie said. "Afraid?", I asked. "When you were hospitalized... when I found out you were Agent 4... I couldn't understand it myself, but I was so afraid that I couldn't even concentrate on anything else.", Callie said, "I... I didn't want to lose you."

Present day

It had been a couple of decades since I left Inkopolis. I was standing outside my house, looking at the sky above me. But it wasn't the real sky. You see, a couple of years ago, our home planet was caught in an alien war, which ended up causing it to explode. We managed to evacuate a majority of Terra, but not everyone survived. Now, we were looking for a new planet to live on.

"Saero?", a female voice called out to me. I turned to see a female black-haired Inkling around the same age as me. "Morning.", I said to her. "What were you doing?", she asked. "Just thinking about the past.", I told her. It was silent for a few minutes. "How are you feeling, Callie?", I asked her. "I... I've been able to manage myself.", Callie replied, "But I still can't believe that Marie's gone."

*To be continued*


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Deylin

Author's notes: Time to meet a new original character.

Chapter 2: Enter Deylin

Chapter's POV: Deylin

Present day

I was looking at myself in the bathroom mirror, specifically my black hair. My hair was different from most Inklings. My tentacles were positioned differently, and shaped differently as well, even giving the appearance of being split into multiple pieces. My dad said that it looked like a human hairstyle known as "messy hair". I was told it was caused by a random mutation in my DNA before I was born. Actually, that wasn't the only random mutation I had. You see, I was born with a humanoid form. In fact, I don't even have a squid form, unlike normal Inklings. If I was older, it wouldn't have been noticable, but I'm still only ten years old. I also had golden eyes, but my mom said that all black Inklings had them. After I finished looking myself over, I went into the living room to see my mom sitting on the couch. She looked pretty sad, and I knew why. I remembered the day that my great grandfather told us the bad news.

Two years ago

I was in the hallway, looking at the front door. When my mom opened the door, there was an old Inkling on the other side. "Hey, gramps.", I heard my mom say, "I haven't seen you in a while." "It has.", the old man said, "But I'm afraid I have some bad news." "Bad news?", my mom asked, "What do you mean?" The old man took in a deep breath before letting it out. "When we were evacuating, a car came our way and fell on Marie, trapping her leg.", he said, "I tried to help her, but she told me to leave her behind. She... she was still on Terra when it exploded." "W-What...?!", my mom asked as she stepped back, "You mean she's...?" "I'm sorry, Callie.", the old man said, "But it's better that you know now that later."

Present day

I wanted to talk to her, but I felt it was best to leave her alone. I knew the pain she was going through. A few years ago, my dad explained life and death to me. And not only that, I even met Marie a couple of times before, so I knew what she was like. So knowing that I'd never see her again... even I was upset by it. I looked outside to see my dad staring into the fake sky. He must be thinking about his past again. He's been doing that a lot since Terra was destroyed. I then looked at my right hand. 'This is all because of those aliens.', I thought to myself as I clenched my fist and closed my eyes, 'If they never came to Terra, none of this would be happening.'

*To be continued* 


	3. Chapter 3: Crash Landing

Author's notes: Sometime, after I learn how to draw and animate, I plan to make a Youtube version of some of my fanfics. But it might take a while as I currently don't have any means to practice.

Chapter 3: Crash Landing

Chapter's POV: Saero

Present Day

I was checking in with the ship's staff when an alarm sounded. It turned out that one of the alien forces that destroyed Terra had found us, and were attacking us. I ran back to 'Neo Inkopolis', the city we made to house those who evacuated Terra, but as I got there, the ground began to shake. As it turned out, the connectors between Neo Inkopolis and the main ship had been damaged, and the city had been disconnected, leading it to a crash course to a nearby planet.

The power went out for a few seconds after we landed, but it turned back on to show that the city was intact. I quickly checked the ship's status using my wrist-com, a computor worn on the wrist that used a holographic screen, and saw that all the escape pods had launched, meaning that everyone managed to escape. I then decided to head home to check on Callie and Deylin.

After confirming that both Callie and Deylin were alright, I got a call on my wrist-com. "This is Saero.", I said, "What is it?" "I just did a quick scan of the planet with the scanner.", a familiar voice said, "It matches the atmosphere of Terra, but it looks like there are other life forms here as well. I also picked up some kind of anomily, but it's going to take some time to figure out what it is." "I see.", I said back to her, "Thanks, Nira. I'll begin making preparations soon." "Alright.", Nira said before hanging up. "Looks like we found our new home.", I said.

*To be continued* 


	4. Chapter 4: Life On Planet Mira

Author's notes: This will be the last chapter I work on before Xenoblade Chronicles X is released here in the States. I want to use that game to help me with all the chapters after this one. This chapter's gonna be a bit shorter than usual because of that. Also, the chapter of this title is the placeholder name I was using for this fanfic.

Edit: Why are you guys reading this chapter first?! This is NOT the first chapter!

Chapter 4: Life On Planet Mira

Chapter's POV: Deylin

It's been a few months since we crashed on this planet. Thanks to some kind of space-time anomaly, my dad managed to contact a company named BLADE, or 'Beyond the Logos Artificial Destiny Emancipator', which resided in a parallel reality from us. Thanks to them, we got blueprints for the weapons we now use, as well as battle machines called Skells that are piloted from the inside. It was also thanks to them that we got a name for this planet, which we now call Mira. A branch of BLADE, which we called Terra BLADE, was made here in Neo Inkopolis.

A few weeks later, I made the decision to join Terra BLADE, training with the weapons BLADE gave us until I was ready to explore outside of Neo Inkopolis. I have already been on a few missions, mostly hunting wildlife for the city's food supply, but they also helped me get stronger and improve my combat ability. Now I was on a mission to recover an escape pod. After finding the pod, I put the information I was given into it, causing it to open up. The Inkling inside walked out but fell, weak from being asleep for so long. After I caught him, I helped him up. "You should take it easy.", I said, "You've been asleep for a long time. Anyway, what's your name?" "My name?", he asked, "It's... Cross."

*To be continued*


	5. Chapter 5: Awakening

Author's notes: Xenoblade Chronicles X is finally out! Time to start my first gameplay session, as well as my first chapter!

Chapter 5: Awakening

Chapter POV: Deylin

"Cross, huh?", I asked him, "Interesting name. I'm Deylin." "Wh-Where are we, anyway?", Cross asked. "We're on Planet Mira.", I said, "We crash-landed on this planet a few months ago." "Crash landed...?", Cross asked before grabbing his head, as if in pain. "Hey, are you okay?!" I asked. "I... I'll be fine.", Cross said, letting go of his head. "Well, do you remember anything?", I asked him, "Anything at all?" "I... I don't.", Cross said, shaking his head. "I see.", I said, "It's probably because of the Stasis Hangover. Don't worry, it should come back eventually." "I see...", Cross said.

"I almost forgot.", I said, "Here." I handed Cross an extra weapon I had on me. "Not all of the wildlife on this planet is friendly.", I said, "It'll take some time to adapt to this thing, but it's better than being defenseless." "I-I see.", Cross said, "Thanks." "Yeah.", I said, "Anyway, we better go. Come on." "R-Right.", Cross said as he began following me."

After walking a short distance, I saw another pod, but it was heavily damaged. "There were a number of escape pods that got destroyed.", I said, "I feel bad for the people that were inside, but it's too late to do anything about it." "I feel bad for the people that cared about them, too.", Cross said, "I may not have my memories, but I do know that everyone is important to someone." "Yeah.", I said, "Some people even died back on our homeworld, Terra." I tightened my fist as I remembered what happened.

"What... happened to Terra?", Cross asked. "It... It was caught in a battle between two alien forces.", I said, "Most of us managed to escape and evacuate the planet, but not everyone made it. Terra was... destroyed. It's not even a planet anymore, just a bunch of rocks and space junk." Just then, I heard a noise from behind us. "Looks like we have company.", I said as I turned and readied my guns, "Get ready." Cross then readied his own weapon, which was in sword mode at the time, and in front of us was what appeared to be a giant insect.

*To be continued* 


	6. Chapter 6: Beginning The Journey

Author's notes: To be honest, I wanted Cross to be an amnesiac the entire time, but it looks like Nintendo one-uped me and made the main character of the game amnesiac as well.

Chapter 6: Beginning The Journey

Chapter's POV: Cross

After taking down the strange creature, I put my weapon away. It was kind of odd, though. Not only did it feel natural, but I even figured out how to switch it to gun mode without much effort. "I'm impressed.", Deylin said, "It took me a couple of months to learn how to fight like that." "Thanks.", I said back to him. "Well, there's plenty of jobs back at the city for people who know how to handle a weapon.", Deylin said. "Are there?", I asked, "Sounds interesting." "So you're interested, huh?", Deylin asked, "Well, anyway, we should keep going." "Right.", I replied.

As we continued, we fought a number of creatures that I was unfamiliar with. It's been raining since I woke up from my pod, and I thought it wasn't going to stop soon. But as soon as we got out of the chasm, the sky started to clear up. "Come on!", Deylin said as he ran to the edge of the cliff, "You've got to see this!" I ran up to him, looking out towards the fog, which seemed to be disappearing with the rain. When the fog finally cleared enough for me to see through it, I was amazed at what I was seeing.

Such a beautiful landscape. It's hard to believe I'm on a different planet, even without my memories. Just then, I saw a long-necked creature raising it's head right in front of me, surprising me. Just then, I saw another bizarre flying in the sky, right past where I was standing. To be honest, I don't even know how to explain it. I was confused and amazed at the same time. "Pretty cool, huh?", Deylin asked, catching my attention, "As far as we can tell, they're all indigenous here." "So this planet had life before we came here?", I asked, "Interesting."

I then noticed something in the distance that seemed unnatural. "What's that, over there?", I asked. "Oh, that?", Deylin asked, "That's Neo Inkopolis, named after a famous city from back on Terra. Inkopolis was the best place to go for a sport we called 'Turf Wars', but we don't do that anymore." "Turf war?", I asked. "Yeah.", Deylin replied, "It's a sport we played by taking advantage of Inkling biology and respawn panels that we made. And after certain events, Octolings were able to play, too. You can learn more about it in the Digital Library.

Anyway, we better get going." I saw as Deylin began walking off and decided to follow him. After all, I know nothing about Mira, so I pretty much didn't have a choice. Deylin suggested taking the high road, saying it was safer, so that's the route we went. After fighting a few more creatures, we finally got close to the city. "Looks a lot bigger up close, doesn't it?", Deylin asked. "Yeah, it does.", I replied. "And this was just the Habitat Unit.", Deylin said, "The ship was huge." "I see.", I said.

"Anyway, that's the West Gate.", Deylin said, "It's currently closed for security reasons, but there's a freight elevator that will get in-" we suddenly heard what sounded like a wolf howl. "-side...", Deylin finished, clearly noticing the howl. We then turned to see another creature, and it looked ready to attack us. "Grexes!", Deylin said, "And they look riled up!" "Th-They?!", I asked. "Grex never travel alone!", Deylin said. Suddenly, we were surrounded by a group of them. Deylin then prepared his weapon. "We can't leave them roaming here, especially this close to the gate!", Deylin said, "Get ready to fight!" I then prepared my own weapon and readied myself for battle.

*To be continued*


	7. Chapter 7: Arrival

Author's notes: I'm actually typing this as I play, btw. I'm gonna upload every finished chapter at the end of each play session.

Chapter 7: Arrival

Chapter POV: Cross

After a long battle, we finally managed to take out the Grexes. "It's a shame we had to settle near so much wildlife.", Deylin said, "Fortunately for us, not all of them are hostile. Doesn't mean they're friendly, though. I've learned that there's a fine line between self-defense and provoking a fight. We need to walk that line." "Yeah.", I replied, "I feel like I learned that lesson long ago, back on Terra. But without my memories, I can't say for sure." Deylin then gave me a nod. "Right, let's get inside.", Deylin said, "Who knows, seeing Neo Inkopolis might jog your memory." "Maybe.", I said before the two of us walked toward the city.

After getting inside the city, Deylin walked up to a railing and took a look at the city. "Well, this it it.", Deylin said, "Not too shabby, huh? For a giant beached spaceship, anyway. But like it or not, this is our home now. I know I already told you this, but this place was named after a famous city from Terra. The center of the city was modeled after it. But the rest of Neo Inkopolis wasn't modeled after anything. It's completely unique, as far as Terran-made cities go."

Deylin then turned toward me. "Now then, let me be the first to welcome you to NIO!", Deylin said. I then walked up the the railing and took a look around. Sure enough, it looked familiar. The buildings, the streets, it all had a sense of nostalgia to it. I even saw as Terrans, Inkling and Octoling alike, were commiting to their daily lives.

"Before I forget.", Deylin said, "Sometime after the Inklings accepted Octolings into their society, a number of things happened, and now there are even hybrids between Inkling and Octoling, both natural and unnatural. Natural hybrids look like Inklings, but the Octoling's face markings are merged with the Inkling markings. As for unnatural hybrids, they have the face markings of their original species, but their hair is a mix between Inkling and Octoling." "I see.", I said.

*To be continued* 


	8. Chapter 8: Deylin's Friends

Author's notes: Some of the dialogue is pretty much copy-pasted from the game, but I did make some stuff up as well.

Chapter 8: Deylin's Friends

Chapter's POV: Cross

"Well, there is one exception, though.", Deylin said, catching my attention. "My dad has a bit of Octoling DNA, but it's only a small percentage, and you wouldn't know by looking at him." Suddenly, I noticed a building that didn't seem familiar at all. "What's that, over there?", I asked. "Oh, that?", Deylin asked, "That's the BLADE building. It was made after we crashed here. Actually, that reminds me. BLADE first originated in an alternate reality, where humans were in the same situation as us. We made contact with them thanks to some kind of space-time anomaly, and they gave us the info we needed for our weapons, and they're even the reason we named this planet Mira. Because of that, we made BLADE's Terra branch. BLADE stands for 'Beyond the Logos Artifical Destiny Emancipator."

"Beyond the Logos Artifical Destiny Emancipator...", I said, taking in what Deylin just said. "It's a private military organization.", Deylin said, "It's main purpose is to supply weapons and armor, as well as train fighters to survive outside of the city." "I see.", I said as I turned to him. "Anyway, I'll give you a tour.", Deylin said, "It might help refresh your memory." "Alright.", I told him. Deylin then started walking toward an elevator, and I followed behind him. Deylin then put his hand on a holographic screen, and the elevator started lowering.

As the elevator lowered, I heard a male voice that seemed to be coming from a speaker of some sort. "Brave citizens of Neo Inkopolis, good day. This is your director general, Natero Kurisota.", it said, "Today, I once again come to you with news I am truly delighted to share." I then saw a large screen showing a grown Inkling wearing a tuxedo. "Yesterday, we repatriated ten more White Whale crew members.", it said, "These fellow pioneers will rejoin our ranks as citizens of NLA, bringing with them skills and know-how that will bolster our ability to survive, and indeed flourish, here in our new home. This, of course, is only the latest success in out continuing efforts-" I couldn't hear him after Deylin spoke up.

"'Director general'?", Deylin asked, "Since when?" "Two days ago, sir.", a voice came from behind us. We then turned to see a male Inkling and a female Octoling standing before us. They both seemed a bit older than Deylin. "From 'political aid' to 'director general' in just a few weeks. At this rate he'll be 'emperor' by next month." "Kals. Deris.", Deylin said. "Good work out there, sir.", the Octoling said. "Who are they?", I asked. "Right, I should introduce you.", Deylin said, "She's Deris Nyotaka, and he's Kals Shyta." "Is this one of the survivors, Colonel?", Deris asked. Deylin then nodded. "The survivor.", Deylin said, "His pod was the only one intact at Starfall Basin." "Wait, what?", Kals asked, "What happened to 'ten more crew members?'"

"Come on, seriously?", Deris asked, "Natero was never one to let the truth get in the way of a good speech. Still, every last survivor counts. You can call me Deris. I'm with the Interceptors." "Me too, same division.", Kals said, "You can call me 'Mr. Shyta.' Or just Kals." "They started calling me Colonel when I helped them deal with some bullies back when I went to school on Terra.", Deylin said, "I'm not sure of the exact reason, though." "You were the first to stand your ground against them, and even when they went after you, you kept your cool and managed to completely dodge them.", Deris said, "That alone got you my respect, but you even volunteered to work at BLADE and did multiple jobs all over Mira." "Anyway, sir, we should be getting back to work.", Deris said, "Until next time, Colonel." "Right.", Deylin said, "We should get going, too. The administrative district isn't far. That's where you'll live, for now, anyway. "R-Right.", I said, giving a nod.

*To be continued* 


	9. Chapter 9: Meeting Era

Author's notes: Dunno how many chapters it's gonna be until I change the POV again.

Chapter 9: Meeting Era

Chapter's POV: Cross

As we were walking, Deylin looked at something in the sky. I turned to see what he was looking at, and saw a giant robot flying in before part of it explodes, causing it to almost hit us. It flied around for a bit longer before making a crash landing. Suddenly, a car dashed right past us, and I barely notice the female Octoling, who looked to be only a few years older than Deylin, driving it before it headed off to the crash site. Me and Deylin decided to go there as well, seeing an Inkling getting out and removing it's helmet, throwing in in anger. The Octoling paced with something in it's hand, with a holographic screen.

"Look, I know what exhaust smells like, and it was exhaust in the cockpit.", the Inkling said, "Just check the duct work, would ya?" "Oh, I'm checking.", the Octoling said, "I just seriously doubt-" just then she seems to notice something. "Hey, look at that!", she said, "The intake/exhaust bypass is reversed. Oh man, it's a good thing I caught that." "You CAUGHT that?", the Inkling asked, "You're the one who cleared me to fly!" "Everything okay?", Deylin asked, "It's not like you to flub a flight check, Era. Good thing you had a rugged pilot like Kour at the controls."

"Oh, hey Deylin.", Era said, "How'd it go out there? And... would this be... one of the you-know-whos?" Deylin then nodded. "Cool.", Era said, "I'm Era Kersha, mechanic and top all-around fix-it gal for BLADE." "Well, I guess if Deylin can be a fighter, I shouldn't be surprised that you can be a mechanic.", I said, "So what happened with the exhaust?" "Ah, yeah, well that... uh... doesn't usually happen.", Era said. "We know it doesn't, Era.", Deylin said, "Anyway, Era's one of our top talents." "Most of the time, that is.", Kour said, "Most of the time."

"Anyway, you guys heading back to the barracks?", Era asked. "Yeah.", Deylin said, "Why do you ask?" "As long as you're here, why don't I take you on the transport?", Era asked, "It's a great way to see the city. I'll give you the grand tour." Deylin then nodded. "That sounds like a great idea.", Deylin said. "Alright, Kour, I think that'll be all for today.", Era said, "You can clean up here and dock the Skell." "What?!", Kour asked, surprised. "Don't mind the exhaust.", Era said, "I'll take care of it tomorrow." "Don't mind it?!", Kour asked as we began walking away, "Wait, why am I cleaning up for your mess in the first place?! Era?! Era!"

*To be continued* 


	10. Chapter 10: NIO Tour

Chapter 10: NIO Tour

Chapter's POV: Cross

"Not bad, huh?", Era asked, "You can see everything from up here." I looked out of the window of the transport to see the many buildings of Neo Inkopolis. "It beats walking, that's for sure.", Deylin said. "'The best way to see NIO.'", Era said, "I never get tired of this view. It's like a different city, every time. "It's certainly come a long way in the last few months, but there's skill so much to be done.", Deylin said. "One day at a time.", Era said. "Wait, if it's been a few months, then how come you didn't get me sooner?", I asked, "I was pretty much right outside NIO."

"We weren't used to using these kinds of weapons.", Deylin said, "Before, the only ones we used were made for Turf Wars, and those are pretty much useless on the wildlife on Mira. If it wasn't for the Earth branch of BLADE, we'd be completely helpless here on Mira. Anyway, we don't have time for a full pleasure tour here, Era. Why don't you give us the express tour? Just the highlights."

"Okay, you got it.", Era said before clearing her throat, "New IO is divided into five districts. We departed from the industrial, where Kour and I were conducting the flight test. It has food production, Skell development, you know, industries and stuff." "It's also where the West Gate is located.", Deylin said, "Remember? Expect to pass through there fairy often. The only other gatte out of the city is in the administrative district, but I'm skipping ahead."

"Next is the commercial district.", Era said, Restraunts, galleries, cafes, clothing, groceries, you name it. It's a veritable shopping paradise!" "The CD is the closest thing to a 'downtown' we've got.", Deylin said, "It can actually get pretty crowded sometimes." "Well, by NIO standards, anyway.", Era said, "Day or night, the best, and only, bargains on the planet!"

"To your right, the residential district.", Era said, "Housing, housing, and... more housing. Well, plus a nice park and a cathedral." "If you're ever looking for quiet time alone or want to relac and unwind with a good book, that's the spot.", Deylin said. "Right?", Era asked, "The park is my favorite place to just zone out and chill."

"Here in the center, we have what we call the Sports District.", Era said, "This district was modeled after the Terra city of Inkopolis." "We plan to eventually start up Turf Wars, which I told you a bit about earlier.", Deylin said, "And like I said earlier, the library, found in the CD, has knowledge on Turf Wars as well as many other things. When you get the time, I recommend you read up on it." "I'll consider it, thanks.", I said. "Until we can get Turf Wars back on, the SD pretty much gets unused.", Deylin said, "It gets cleaned up every now and then, but barely anyone goes there."

"And last but not least, our destination, the administrative district!", Era said, "The nerve center at the heart of NIO. Note the distint dual-level structure here. The upper level holds our administrative tower, home to BLADE HQ, and the government, not to mention Armory Alley as well as the barracks where we live. The lower level there is a hanger complex for Skell maintenance and repairs."

"And this concludes our tour.", Era said, "We will be landing shortly." "Thanks, Era.", Deylin said, "We'll save the rest of orientation for once we're back at the barracks." The transport then landed, and the three of us got out. "Enjoy your stay in the administrative district, and thank you for flying Era Airlines.", Era said. "Right.", Deylin said, "Let's get you over to the barracks. Then I should file my report. They'll be eager to hear the details on how I found you, I'm sure."

"Well then, we better not keep them waiting.", Era said, "The barracks are pretty close, actually, they're set up just behind the giant BLADE Tower here. That road there wraps around the left side and leads right to it." "We'll pass through Armory Alley, but let's not get sidetracked, okay?", Deylin asked, "We can check it out later." "R-Right.", I said before the three of us began walking off.

*To be continued*


	11. Chapter 11: Explanations Part 1

Author's notes: To be honest, I could have probably just named this story 'Saero's Future', but I decided to put in 'Xenoblade Chronicles X' to better emphasize that I'm using that game to help me make this. But sometimes it gets hard to do so, 'cause sometimes the subtitles decide to skip ahead right as I pause the game to read them.

Chapter 11: Explanations Part 1

Chapter's POV: Cross

"And here we are, the BLADE barracks.", Deylin said as we walked up to the doorway to the barracks, "Consider yourself our guest until we finish getting you registered. Feel free to come and go as you please. "What exactly do you mean by register?", I asked. "I think I can answer that one.", a male voice said.

We turned to see a male Octoling. No, he wasn't exactly an Octoling. An unnatural hybrid? "Secretary Kareo.", Era said. "Ms. Kersha.", Kareo said, "Chipper as always, I see." "What can I say?", Era asked, "Pep is my middle name." "I ran into Kour Shirana on the way here, and he didn't seem quite so upbeat.", Kareo said, "Anything about today's flight I should know?" "N-No...? Nothing to worry about.", Era said. "Good.", Kareo said, "Be sure it stays that way."

More importantly, Deylin, you found another one.", Kareo said, "Excellent work out there." "Just doing my job, Mr. Secretary.", Deylin said. Kareo gave a not at Deylin. "Now, as for officially registering our new citizen here...", Kareo said before Deylin cut him off. "Why don't we talk inside?", Deylin asked, "There's a lot of ground to cover. It could take some time." "Ah yes, of course.", Kareo said, "Forgive me, you must be weary from the stasis and your journey back to us. Please, after you." "I'll put on some tea.", Era said. "Thanks.", I told her before we went inside.

We all stood around a rectangular table, which I almost instantly realized was actually a large computer with a holographic display. "Allow me to formally introduce myself. My name is Kareo Katesha. You may remember me as captain of the White Whale, but now I serve as Secretary of Defense here for Neo IO. The provisional government has charged me with keeping the peace, so all military and police matters fall under my jurisdiction."

"He's also my superior officer.", Deylin said, "And he'd be an excellent person to talk to when you're ready to start looking for work." "What about a job right here with BLADE?", Kareo asked, "He seems capable." "Let's give it a little more time, at least until he knows enough to be able to make an informed decision.", Deylin said, "He seems to be suffering from some form of memory loss." "Memory loss?", Kareo asked, "From the stasis?" Deylin nods at him. "He was only able to remember his own name. Nothing at all about what happened to Terra or the White Whale."

"I see.", Kareo said, "Though, come to think of it, the entire lot of us have only been on this planet for what, four months? It shouldn't take very long to get caught up." "My thoughts exactly.", Deylin said. "Well then... where should we begin?", Kareo asked. "How about how we ended up on Mira?", I asked. "It started at the end, two years ago.", Kareo said, "The end of Terra, the casualty of a battle between teo hyper-advanced alien civilizations.

"Their technology and weapons were... beyond our comprehension.", Kareo said, "We were like infants... Naked, powerless. The Earth was reduced to ash, and blown away." "I still wonder if I hadn't been there... if maybe all of this could have somehow been avoided.", Deylin said. "No one can know that, Deylin.", Kareo said, "What we do know is that without your father, there'd have been no Project Exodus, and no escape, for any of us. Did it go perfectly? No. But we are here, and we are alive. We survive."

Deylin then clenched his fist. "But Marie isn't.", Deylin said. He looked angry. Marie? That name sounded familiar. "I'm aware.", Kareo said, "You're not the only one upset about it. But as much as we want to change the past, we can't." "I... I know.", Deylin said, relaxing his hand.

"What's Project Exodus?", I asked. "Right.", Kareo said, "I was about to tell you, wasn't I? Once we learned that Terra might be threatened, we needed a plan to preserve all her various lifeforms. That plan was the Terralife Colonization Project. Otherwise known as Project Exodus."

"Those of us who escaped on the White Whale spent over two years wandering in space.", Deylin said, "Two hard years. But we clung to our mission, find a habitable planet, and settle there. We had no idea how long it would take. Or... that the decision would eventually be made for us." "The Xenoforms found us again, and... well, it wasn't a happy reunion.", Kareo said, "Terra wasn't enough. They wanted us Terrans destroyed.

"For better and for worse, we were close to Planet Mira when the city got disconnected from the White Whale.", Kaero said, "Inertia and gravity took it from there." "The ship itself was destroyed outside of Mira's atmosphere, but everyone managed to reach the escape pods and got onto the planet.", Deylin said, "But as you know, some of the pods were destroyed later on. Anyway, once the dust cleared, we set to work transforming it into its current state. Searching for survivors, establishing BLADE, installing the provisional government. Basically, making it a sustainable city."

*To be continued* 


	12. Chapter 12: Explanations Part 2

Author's notes: Did any of you think I forgot about the original cast of characters from Saero's story? Well I didn't!

Chapter 12: Explanations Part 2

Chapter's POV: Cross

"So, what exactly is BLADE?", I asked. "BLADE is an acronym.", Kareo said, "As you've probably been told, it was originally from a different reality, but we made the Terra branch here. BLADE first meant 'Builders of a Legacy After the Destruction of Earth,' but it was also used for 'Beyond the Logos Artificial Destiny Emancipator'. Technically, the first definition is true here, too, since Terra was once called Earth before our reality's human race was wiped out by the great flood, and Terrans took over it."

"It's thanks to Blade's Earth branch that we were able to survive here on Mira.", Kareo continued, "Without their weapons and blueprints, we would have been helpless. After all, none of us really knew how to make actual weapons. And without their weapons, we would have been unable to hunt. Terrans are very rarely vegetarians, after all. And we needed other things, too. Basically, our government couldn't handle it alone, so BLADE was like a gift from the gods."

"BLADE is mostly formed of trained soldiers, but fighting isn't our most important duty.", Kareo said, "Right now, we have a single, top priority that supersedes all others. The search for, and recovery of, the Lifehold." Kareo then nodded toward Deylin. "Take a look at this.", Deylin said. Then, a 3d hologram appeared. "The White Whale was designed to carry an exceedingly large number of passengers, all of them held in stasis... All housed in a structure called the Lifehold.", Deylin said, "This is a complete schematic of that facility.

"Only essential personnel, as well as some people close to them, were conscious and active for the journey from Terra.", Deylin said, "The flight crew, maintenance engineers... And of course, some military, so we could defend ourselves if necessary. But the vast majority were in the Lifehold- ARE in the Lifehold. With any luck, they're all still there, in stasis, waiting to be rescued. But, there's a problem..."

"We now knoww the Lifehold broke apart when we came down on Mira.", Deylin said, "The pieces got scattered along with the escape pods from the White Whale. The escape pods can also be used for stasis, and all of them activated their stasis mode somehow. Regardless, we don't know where all of the pieces of the Lifehold are. Not very conforting, I know. BLADE's top priority now is locating the missing units." After he finished, the hologram disappeared.

"So what about registration?", I asked. "Ay, yes. All citizens of NIO are required to register their name, age, and occupation.", Kareo said, "We also ask you report any personal assets, and take a short survey regarding your current state of health. All purely as a precauting. I'm sure you'll understand. As the caretakers of all Terran's survival, we all have certain responsibilities." "And hey, it's not all bad.", Era said, "Registering gets you access to all kinds of public services."

"In any case, I'm sure this is all a lot to digest.", Kareo said, "You'll be wanting some time. Ms. Kersha. Even I'M tired of hearing myself speak. Why don't you take our guest out for some air? Perhaps a tour of the administrative district." "Yes, sir!", Era said, "C'mon. We'll keep this briefing brief."

*To be continued* 


	13. Chapter 13: Skell Introduction

Author's notes: Well, this is a surprise. This chapter came entirely from a single cutscene. I mean, the two chapters before this were both from one cutscene, but it was a LONG cutscene, so it pretty much made sense. But this... dang.

Chapter 13: Skell Introduction

Chapter's POV: Cross

We left the barracks and turned to face eachother. "You know, it's not every day we're authorized to let a civilian tour the administrative district.", Deylin said. "Yeah, Kareo must really, REALLY want him to join BLADE.", Era said. Deylin nodded in response. "The AD is a bit different from the other districts.", Deylin said, "It's got everything a BLADE would need, all in one place, without any extra fluff."

Era then turned to see another of those giant machines walking by us. "Get a load of that Skell.", she said, "Even the way that they walk is so cool. Oh yeah, work it baby." "What exactly is a Skell?", I asked her. "What?!", Era asked, "You don't remember what a Skell is?! That gorgeous exoskeleton that just went by? Basically like the most incredible, awesomest superweapons EVER? Lasers! Force fields! Bipedal AND vehicular transformations! Sorry, just... I get so excited whenever I think about it!"

"Skells are a gift from Earth BLADE.", Deylin said, "They were developed as a defense measure to counter potential alien threats. It wasn't enough to save Earth, though, they were outnumbered and outgunned. They managed to survive despite that, and we managed to survive without them, but if we had Skells on Terra, then even Marie would have been able to escape Terra's destruction. I'd love to get you into one to see for yourself, but it's not that simple."

"Well yeah, duh.", Era said, "For one thing, only BLADEs are allowed to pilot Skells, and even then, you need a license." "These aren't toys we're talking about.", Deylin said, "They're complex machines with powerful weapons. And they're a precious resource. We only have so many of them to go around. So yes, as you might imagine, the certification process is a fairly rigorous one."

"I'm sure you're thinking 'Where to I sign up for the test?!', but it's not that simple.", Era said, "They choose you, not the other way around. You can't just walk in the front door and volunteer." "There is some criteria... The details are largely hidden, but basically, HQ only allows the cream of the crop to take the test. BLADEs who go above and beyond in their duties, and for the people of Neo IO in general."

"So whattaya say?", Era asked, "If you become a BLADE and work hard, I'm sure it'll only be a matter of time before they tap you on the shoulder." "Speaking of work, that reminds me... Why don't we check out the Mission Control board first?", Deylin asked, "That's where we take on our assignments." "Good call. Let's head on over."

*To be continued* 


	14. Chapter 14: Mission Introduction

Author's notes: I would really appreciate it if you guys read the chapters in the proper order. And I know at least one persons hasn't, 'cause there has been a point where Chapter 13 had a view, but 10, 11, and 12 had no views.

Chapter 14: Mission Introduction

Chapter's POV: Cross

The three of us stopped just infront of a large high-tech board. "So this is Mission Control... We don't have a dispatch system yet, so BLADEs usually choose their own assignments.", Era said, "Everyone comes here and selects from the missions available on the board." "And it's not just official BLADE tasks.", Deylin said, "Ayone with a request is free to post here. Businesses, citizens, whoever." "Yeah, it's basically how anything gets done in Neo IO, so the board is constantly updating.", Era said, "Just about every BLADE will stop by here at some point in their shift." "It's like our second home.", Deylin said, "You'll always find a number of BLADEs here blowing off steam or browsing Mission Control for their next assignment."

"Whenever I get freed up, I'll stop by here first thing to check for any missions I might be suited for.", Era said. "Likewise.", Deylin said, "And if the assignment seems too tough to handle solo, that's what the Scout console is for. We should show you that next." "Hey, who's giving this tour, anyway?", Era asked, "We also have the Scout Console, if the assignment seems too tought to handle solo. Aaaand Deylin just said that, didn't he?"

Deylin and Era started moving torward another high-tech board nearby, so I followed them, stopping just infront of it. "Ta-da, the BLADE Scout Console.", Era began, "When the going gets tough, the tough go to the Scount Console. You know... to get tougher." "If you do end up joining us, you'll quickly realize just how important this little kiosk is.", Deylin said, "A lot of the Mission Control assignments are too much for any one BLADE to handle. They tend to call for multiple members with specialized knowledge or unique skills."

"This console lets you search for and recruit other BLADEs to fill those roles for just such an occasion.", Deylin continued. "You can't spell 'BLADE' without 'TEAM'! ... Sorta.", Era said, "Anyway, awesome, right? So you ready to join up?" "Hang on, Era.", Deylin said, "Take it easy, would you?" "What? I'm just saying you have to be some kind of an IDIOT to not want to join BLADE! Or maybe a crazy person." "Oh. And here I thought you might be pressuring our guest.", Deylin said. "Apology accepted.", Era said. Something tells me Deylin was being sarcastic. "Now, how about a little shopping?", Era asked, "And I'm not talking about the stuff over in the commercial district. I'm talking about Armory Alley."

*To be continued 


	15. Chapter 15: Ending The Tour

Chapter 15: Ending The Tour

Chapter's POV: Cross

Stopping right infront of Armory Alley, Deylin and Era turned torward me. "So this street's what we call Armory Alley.", Era said. "BLADEs can requisition equipment from any of the vendors here.", Deylin said. "I won't lie, most BLADE members face danger on a daily basis.", Era said, "Having the latest gear isn't about impressing your friends, it's a matter of survival. "True enough.", Deylin said, "And that goes not only for your personal armor and weapons, what we call ground gear, but for Skell equipment as well." "You can even buy whole Skells!" Era said, "Can you imagine owning your own Skell?! *Sigh* Huh? Oh right, the tour. I think all that's left is the heart of BLADE itself, BLADE Tower." "Alright.", I said before the three of us began walking torward the tower.

As we stopped right in front of BLADE Tower, Era and Deylin turned torward me. "So yeah, BLADE Tower.", Era said, "When we come here, it's usually to stop by BLADE HQ. The higher-ups like Secretary Nagi and Commander Vandham will spend most of their day here. The government leaders, too. They're based in the tower. Guys like our new 'Director General' Natero Kurisota, for example." "BLADEs sometimes report to the leadership here after we finish key assignments.", Deylin said, "You'll want to remember this place." "Aaand that about does it for our tour.", Era said, "Soooooo? Whattaya think? Pretty amazing setup, right? You can't WAIT to join BLADE, right?" "Okay, Era, seriously, that's enough.", Deylin said, "We're not here to make a sales pitch. We just want you to have all the facts so you can make an informed decision to join us, or not. Now that you've seen where and how we work, hopefully it made a good impression, but your decision will be just that, your decision. In any case, let's head back to the barracks. Secretary Kareo will be waiting. We started heading back to the barracks, but Deylin suddenly stopped. "That's weird.", he said. "What is?", Era asked. "I... I have this feeling like everything we said during our tour has been said before.", Deylin said. "Really?", I asked him. "Hey, maybe Earth BLADE had a similar situation.", Era said. "That... would make sense.", Deylin said, "Yeah, that's probably it." "Well, now that we got that out of the way, let's get going.", I said. Deylin and Era nodded torward me before we continued on.

As we went back inside the barracks, I saw that Kareo was sitting on the couch. "We're home.", Era said. "Yes, welcome back.", Kareo said. "Who wants a fresh cup of tea?", Era asked. "Thank you, Ms. Kersha, but I can't stay lon.", Kareo said, "I just wanted to pass along a request from your commanding officer." "Commander Korshel.", Deylin asked, "Huh. Does it have anything to do with our new arrival?" "Correct.", Kareo said "He stopped by while you were out on your tour. He said he'll come back, but that I shouldn't wait to ask you." "Heh. Here we go.", Deylin said, "I bet I can guess." "You probably can.", Kareo said, "He wants to fast-track our new friend into BLADE duty. 'What the hell are we waitin' for?!' As he put it."

"The Commander does have a way with words.", Deylin said. "Makes even my pitch sound smooth.", Era said. "I explained about the memory issues, but he didn't see it as a problem.", Kareo said, "And to be honest, given our current need for BLADE recruits, I can't say I entirely disagree." "Hey, it's not me you need to convince.", Deylin said, "BLADE service is voluntary, remember?" "Of course.", Kareo said, "And I would never force or coerce anyone." Kareo then turned his head to look at me. "Well, friend? What do you say?", he asked me, "Can we count on you to do your part?" After a moment of thought, I give a nod. "I want to help any way I can.", I said, "I guess that's just a part of who I am." "I knew you'd make the right choice.", Kareo said, "Welcome to the organization. Deylin, he can start on your team. You'll begin training immediately." "Yes, Mr. Secretary. With pleasure.", Deylin said. "All right! Welcome to the cool kids' club!", Era said.

*To be continued*


	16. Chapter 16: Training Begins

Chapter 16: Training Begins

Chapter's POV: Cross

Once again, we were standing around the table-like CPU. "Now then, let's discuss that training assignment.", Kareo said, "We've decided to start you out on a probe installation, just to get your feet wet." "I guess we should back up a bit. Here in Neo IO, we're using a specialized computor system called FrontierNav to help us deploy a sensor grid across Mira, a network of data probes that allows us to monitor conditions and collect all kinds of information about the planet." "Expanding that grid and filling in the blind spots is one of BLADE's highest priorities. Here, take a look at this." Just then, a holographic screen appeared at the short side of the table, showing a map of some kind. "What you're seeing on-screen is a terrain map that includes Neo IO and the surrounding landmass.", Kareo continued, "As you can see, we've divided up the area into a series of hexagonal blocks. We call these blocks 'segments', and together, they form our grid. We determined this was the most efficient pattern, given the limited range of our probes. Based on it, we know exactly where we need the probes to go. Now we just have to install them."

"The sooner the better, as far as I'm concerned.", Deylin said, "The FrontierNav probes can also detect the general locations of living things in the vicinity, which comes in handy if we need to track down a BLADE or another citizen." "I see.", I said, "I was about to ask why you didn't just ask Earth BLADE for the info, since they were in the same situation as us, but that feature pretty much justifies it." "That's not the only reason.", Kareo said, "Even though we're on the same planet as them, this is still a different reality. Anything could be different, so we don't want to rely on inaccurate information." "Oh, I guess I didn't consider that.", I said, a bit emberrased. On the screen, one of the segmants near NIO started blinking white. "So, for this first exercise, you'll be heading here, to that white segmant.", Kareo said, "Go there, install the data probe, and then come back home." "Got it. East of the city.", Deylin said. "In that case, we can take the east gate out of the administrative district, right?", Era asked, "We should be there in no time." "I'll leave the details on the data probe installation procedure to you, Deylin.", Kareo said. "Of course, Mr. Secretary.", Deylin said, "All right, you two. Shall we?" "Yeah! Training or not, let's go install the HELL outta that probe!", Era said.

As we left the barracks, Era decided to speak up. "Man, am I glad we pulled an assignment to the east of the city this time.", she said, "It'd be a long walk all the way back over to the west gate." "Hold on...", Deylin said, stopping, "Are we even sure the east gate will be open? Last I heard, it was still on lockdown from all the high-level indigen activity." "It was, but they just lowered the threat level earlier today.", Era said, "The gates are officially open for business. One of our teams must have gone out there and kicked some furry indigen butt, huh?" "That was probably me and Deylin.", I said. "Seriously? That was you? Cool!", Era said. "I don't think so.", Deylin said, "Those Grexes we took down were fairly routine, definately not something they'd lock down both gates over, at least." "Then I take my 'cool' back.", Era said, "But wait a sec, you guys fought Grexes? The two of you? Hey, that's still pretty cool. They've been hassling a lot of teams lately, especially how they hunt in packs and all." "Let's not get too excited.", Deylin said, "Confidence can be good. Overconfidence can be fatal, especially when you're new." "Yeah, you're right.", Era said. "But enough talk.", Deylin said, "We've got our mission to deal with. Let's head out." "Roger.", Era said, "That probe isn't gonna install itself. Let's get to the east gate, shall we?" I gave a quick nod before the three of us ran off for the gate.

*To be continued* 


	17. Chapter 17: Tyrant

Author's notes: When I made Saero's Story, I made the chapter names and then used that as the basis for what I typed in the chapter itself. But this time around, I've been typing the chapter first, and then deciding on the name.

Chapter 17: Tyrant

Chapter's POV: Cross

On our way to the mission site, we noticed the corpses of some creatures we've never seen before and stopped. "What... the... hell... happened... here...", Era began. Deylin then turned to see another creature, standing beside the corpses and giving a howl. "You don't think... that one Cinicula could have killed all these Simius?", Era asked. "Unless...", Deylin began as he started to think. "unless... what?", Era asked. "This is bad.", Deylin said. "What's bad? I don't follow you.", Era said. "That Cinicula. It's a tyrant.", Deylin said. "Huh?!", Era asked, surprised, "But... it... looks just like any other Cinicula?"

"Think about it. Your typical Simius is way higher up on the food chain than your typical Cinicula, right?", Deylin asked, "Usually, we'd find one Simius standing over three or four Cinicula corpses. But here, the tables have been turned. And I don't see a single trace of any other indigens in the area. There's only one explanation. That Cinicula is a tyrant.

"Let me check the BLADE report database.", Era said, pulling out her comm and activating it, causing the holographic screen to appear. I forgot, I was given one of them after I joined BLADE. "If there's a tyrant this close to the city, SOMEONE must have run across it...", Era said. The screen then flipped for a second. "Bingo.", Era said. Seems she found it. "There was a Cinicula tyrant sighted not too long ago, but it was a couple of segments further out. Wait, it says something similar happened in the human's Mira, as well. It says- Wait, there's a Cross in that world, too?!" "What?!", Deylin and I asked at the same time.

"It says right here that Cross, Elma, and Lin found a Cinicula tyrant in this exact sector." "You're kidding!", Deylin said, "This exact event happened in the human's reality as well?!" "Yes, it did.", Era said, "Regardless, looks like we've got our answer. But why isn't BLADE doing anything about it?!" "Well, don't forget why they sent us here in the first place.", Deylin said, "FrontierNav's range is still limited." "Oh, right. They couldn't track it if there's no local probe.", Era said, "They must've lost it when it went off the grid."

"What exactly is a tyrant?", I asked. This was the first time I heard of them. "The tyrant designation is given to creatures that pose a special threat in one way or another.", Era said, "That doesn't always mean raw strength. Some tyrants will actually register as low-rank when you find them out in the field and engage them in combat." "But don't let that fool you.", Deylin said, "If a creature shows up as a tyrant, you can be sure it's got at least one nasty trait or ability to speak of. The system can't account for everything, though, so don't let your guard down, no matter what rank it assigns. Even some of BLADE's very best teams have come back with serious injuries after running into a tyrant in the field... if they come back at all."

"Well, I don't like the sound of it, but I have a feeling we can take this thing.", I said. "Hmm... Well, all right. I'm game if you are.", Era said, "Count me in, Deylin. Let's do this. If we're gonna settle here on this planet, we're gonna have to get used to dealing with tyrants now and then. We can't just keep running forever, you know? Besides, I'd never forgive myself if someone else ended up gettin hurt because we just left it here." "All right. Let's do it.", Deylin said, "But don't push it, okay? Either of you. If we can take it down, great, but if not, even just luring it away would be a moral victory. As long as we buy enough time to install the probe, we can use FrontierNav to track it or any other tyrant that comes this close to the city from now on. Just make sure you're ready before we attack. This'll be tougher than anything else we've faced. 


	18. Chapter 18: Training Complete

Author's notes: Okay, that 'tyrant' was a joke of a boss. I expected something that could bring me down to critical levels, not- not THAT! Jeez, Nintendo. Got me freaked out over nothing.

Chapter 18: Training Complete

Chapter's POV: Cross

I took the lead, guns blazing and rushing torward the tyrant. Era and Deylin backed me up, attacking the tyrant with their bullets. While we fought, we really seemed to connect, and I think that improved our performance, because we somehow managed to take it out, and we didn't take a lot of damage, either. "We. Are. Awesooome!", Era said as the tyrant fell." "Nice work, Era. You fought well.", Deylin said before turning to me, "You did too. Now, let's get down to business and install that data probe. If we stay here for long, there's no telling what other playmates might show up." Deylin then turned around. "This beam of light indicates a FrontierNav site.", Deylin said, "It marks the ideal spot to bury the probe." "Alright.", I said to him.

After a few minutes, Era finished setting things up. "Okay, the probe should be ready for insertion.", Era said, "I'll just boot it up." "Thanks, Era.", Deylin said before turning to me, "The top half of the cylinder contains the probe itself. The bottom half is a laser. It dissolves the soil so the probe can burrow to the proper depth. Earth BLADE tried just planting them on the surface at first, but they kept running into problems with the local wildlife damaging the goods. Burying them is going to save us all a lot of time and headaches in the long run."

"We all set?", Deylin asked. "Yes, sir. Whenever you're ready.", Era said. "Why don't you do the honors?", Deylin asked me, "You can launch it right from your comm device. Give it a try." "That easy, huh?", I asked before getting my comm and turning it on, causing the holographic screen to appear. I messed around with it a bit, and the bottom part of the cylinder opened up, and the laser began doing it's job. After it was buried, a red light that looked like a stream of data began flowing out of it.

"Aaand installation complete.", Era said, "We are now online with a solid connection to FrontierNav." "Excelent. See? At the end of the day, there's really not much to it.", Deylin said, "The hardest part was calculating the ideal probe locations. We need them spread out evenly to maximize data collection." "Yup, planting probes is easy.", Era said, "And the more we plant, the more likely we are to find missing crew, so anytime you see a probe site, there's no excuse not to plant that sucker."

"That'll do it for your training.", Deylin said, "Let's head back to the barracks and report to Secretary Kareo. "Alright.", I said before we started walking back to NIO. But along the way, I thought about the other 'Cross' in the human world. It's weird. He's human and I'm an Inkling, yet we have the exact same name. And why was he in this sector? Was he... also training? Just how alike are we? These thoughts were racing through my head, but I knew I wasn't going to get answers for a while.

*To be continued* 


	19. Chapter 19: Meeting Korshel

Chapter 19: Meeting Korshel

Chapter's POV: Cross

As we got to the barracks, I saw Kareo talking with someone else. Looks like another unnatural hybrid, looks male. "Commander Korshel.", Era said, walking up to the two. "Well now, look what the cat dragged in.", Korshel said as he looked at Era and crossed his arms, nodding immediatly afterward. "Sorry we missed you last time.", Deylin said, "We could have come to meet you at HQ, you know." "Indeed. I suggested as much. Twice.", Kareo said. "And we know how much I enjoy being told what to do.", Korshel said, "Anyway, I hear you tangled with a tyrant WAY out of your league. On a training mission, no less. That was reckless. And goddamn magnificent."

"So Commander, to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit here today?", Deylin asked. "Well, I can't just ask Kareo to do everything for me.", Korshel said, "I'd be out of a job." "Hey, I delivered you the new recruit, didn't I?", Kareo asked. "Yeah, yeah. You won the bet.", Korshel said, "Don't worry about it, all right? I'll settle up with you later. You know I'm good for it." "The 'bet'"?, Deylin asked. "I'm sure I'm needed elsewhere. If you'll all excuse me. Commander.", Kareo said before walking out.

"Well, that wasn't obvious at all.", Era said. "Heh. Look at you two. I swear, you're like two children excited about a new toy.", Deylin said. "Look who's talking.", Korshel replied, "I don't recall ever seeing you file a request to personally train a rescue before?" "Is that so odd?", Deylin asked. "It is before we'd even asked him to become a BLADE, Little Mister Stick-in-the-rear.", Korshel said. "Usually, I ask when I don't get your slang expressions, but something tells me to just let that one go."

"Enough about that. Where are your manners, anyway?", Korshel said, "I still haven't been introduced to our new recruit here." "Commander Korshel is Terra BLADE's top officer.", Era said. "In a past life, I was Chief Engineer on the White Whale.", Korshel said, "Same idea, basically. someone has a problem, I fix it. You follow?" "Yeah.", I replied. "Commander Korshel is also a friend of my dad's.", Deylin said, "He wanted to be a mechanic for a long time, but until he met my dad, he never worked torward that goal. Somehow, my dad inspired him."

"Anyway, you still haven't told us why you're here.", Deylin said, "From the look of things, I'm guessing this isn't a social call." "You don't think?", Korshel said. "No, so let's cut the crap and get down to business.", Deylin said. Wait, did he just swear? "Hah. It looks like you're learning my expressions just fine, Deylin.", Korshel said, "Anyway, first we need Chatty Cathy here to choose a division and pull an assignment."

"Division?", I asked. "Pretty much everyone in Neo IO works for BLADE, in one of several different fields.", Deylin said, "Helping to explore Mira, or to maintain order in the city, or... well you remember Kareo's speech, right?" Just then, the holographic screen appeared, and different icons appeared one at a time. "There are eight different fields in all, and each one has it's own branch within BLADE.", Deylin continued, "Officially, they're called 'divisions.' Naturally, you'll want to choose one that best suits your personality and your talents.

*To be continued* 


	20. Chapter 20: Divisions

Author's notes: Yeah, this one's just gonna be the characters talking about the BLADE divisions. It might be the longest chapter in this fanfic.

Chapter 20: Divisions

Chapter's POV: Cross

"Let's start with the Pathfinders.", Korshel said as the screen changed, "Pathfinders' number one responsibility is planting data probes, like you did on your training mission. It may not be the sexiest job, but important? You bet your ass it's important. We've only been on Mira four months, we don't know jack about this place. The more probes we install, the faster we can get our bearings here and give ourselves a fighting change." "We've already detailed how important it is we expand the FrontierNav network ASAP.", Deylin said, "So for the time being, I'll just remind you of the highlights. It helps us keep BLADEs safe, it helps us keep the city safe, and most important of all, it's the key to locating the missing parts of the Lifehold and recovering the rest of the Terrans."

"Okay, next up, Interceptors.", Korshel said as the screen changed again, "You met Akulov and Evans, right? Irina and Gwin? This is their division. Interceptors have one main duty. Protect Neo IO and everyone in it from the wildlife here on Mira. Right now, this is probably our busiest division. Interceptors ride shotgun for the research eggheads, they escort VIPs around, and they help any other idiots who get caught out there with their pants down."

"Next are the Harriers.", Deylin said as the screen changed again, "Remember Kour Shirana? The Skell pilot conducting the test flight with Era? He's part of the Harriers. If you think of the Interceptors as defense, Harriers would be Neo IO's offense. They specialize in pre-emptive strikes on clear and obvious threats. But ONLY on clear and obvious threats. They're not meant to go out and just blast and indigen that moves."

"Then you got your Reclaimers.", Korshel said, as the screen changed again, "These guys are in charge of finding the other pieces of the White Whale. Among other things, that is... including anything of ours left behind after a battle. Skell debris, weapons, personal effects... It can get a bit morbid, frankly, but it's got to be done. Until we're up and running here on Mira and have this place completely figured out, everything we brought from Terra needs to be treated like it's irreplacable. Also, the search for the Lifehold, that's mostly on the Reclaimers."

"Next, Curators.", Deylin said, the screen changing again, "Curators are the first to scout ahead to unexplored territory, bringing back whatever samples they can get their hands on. Fruits, bugs, sticks and stones, you name it. It's not all picking berries, though. Being a Curator also means being the first to encounter unknown indigens."

"Next... ah, right, Prospectors.", Korshel said, and on cue, the screen changed again, "Prospectors do, well, prospecting. They poke around, looking for minerals, resources, and what not. Things we need for everyday life here. We packed all the essenttials we could on the White Whale, but that won't last forever. We need to be able to replenish our water and fuel if we want to survive. And sooner or later, we're gonna have to figure out how to replace things from scratch, from the socket on a Skell's knee joint, right down to the frying pan in Era's kitchen. Without these guys bustin' their butts, we'd have no future to speak of."

"Next up, Outfitters.", Deylin said, the screen changing once again, "All of our ground gear and Skell weaponry is developed in conjunction wih private arms manufacturers, or AMs. Outfitters are BLADE's way of supporting these AMs. They'll seek out anything that might inspire new weapon ideas, and even assist with testing new prototypes."

"Finally, the Mediators.", Korshel said, with the screen changing one last time, "These are the folks who keep everything hunky-dory with Jon and Joan Q. Public. Any problems a civvy has, they come to Mediators. Fight with your neighbor? Mediators. Lost cat? Mediators. It's not a division for everyone. You need to be a jack of all trades, and a people person. Someone with my charming personality? Probably not the best Mediator. But if you got what it takes, it's a clutch role, keeping things cool on the home front."

*To be continued* 


	21. Chapter 21: Cross BLADE

Chapter 21: Cross BLADE

Chapter's POV: Cross

"All right, so, I think that's all eight divisions.", Deylin said, "Any idea which one you'd like to join? Don't fret about it too much. Whichever you choose, you still have a lot of freedom in how you operate. Mediators can still get out there and mix it up, hunt indigens, whatever. And if a Harrir wants to take a break and settle an argument, that's their prerogative, too. To be honest? Even though it's sort of frowned upon, you can actually change your division whenever you like. So there's really no reason to stress about this. All right, you ready to choose?"

Well, that was a lot to take in, but at least I can relax about it. "Yeah, I am.", I said. "Yeah, and...? We're on pins and needles here.", Korshel said. I pretty much knew which one I wanted as soon as they explained it. "Interceptors", I said. "Then it's settled?", Deylin asked. "Yeah.", I replied. "All right! Thank God that's over... By the power invested in me, yadda yadda, you're officially a BLADE." "Congrats, and welcome.", Deylin said. "I know you're gonna do great.", Era said.

"Now for the job. Let's get down to brass tacks.", Korshel said, "Shoura's team has gone missing. Last contact we had, they were installing a data probe out in eastern Primordia. Then, nothing." "Hmm, Shoura... Pathfinders, right?", Deylin asked" "Are we talkin' indigens here or what?", Era asked. "Your guess is as good as mine.", Korshel said, "But they did have a Skell with them. You'd think they could hold their own, or at least run away." "All right, we're on it.", Deylin said, "We'll head to their last known location and go from there." "Report whatever you find ASAP.", Korshel said. "Of course.", Deylin said, Let's move out." "Roger that.", Era said. The three of us then left to the barracks.

*To be continued* 


	22. Chapter 22: The Search Begins

Author's notes: Gah... the annoying thing about this is that when I accidentally skip a cutscene I have to close the game and reopen it.

Chapter 22: The Search Begins

Chapter's POV: Cross

After buying some new ground gear, we went to the coordinates we recieved and spotted a crashed Skell. "Damn... I knew we would have heard from them by now...", Deylin said. Still can't believe a kid like him knows how to swear. "It was definitely fighting SOMETHING.", Era said as she got her comm out, "But this damage... It's not the usual claw or bite marks." "No signs of the team.", Deylin said, "If they were eaten, we'd know it. So did they walk away, or were they taken?" "I think we should search around.", I said. "Right. Either way, they couldn't have gotten very far.", Deylin said, "Let's keep looking." "Hold up, Deylin! Check this out!", Era said, "I'm picking up an Earth-based IFF signal coming from that direction. It's Pathfinder!" "That thing over there, maybe?", Deylin said as he looked at something in the distance. "It doesn't look natural, does it?", Era said. "No, it doesn't. It looks like trouble.", Deylin said"

"And look at this. I'm picking up readings for other lifeforms, too.", Era said, "Multiple signals, moving around inside the structure. Deylin, don't you think...?" I looked at the holographic screen, noticing that their movements were too well coordinated. "I highly doubt they're indigens.", I said. "I think you're right.", Deylin replied, "Look at their movements. They're controlled, orderly. They're definitely not wild animals. Now the question is, are they native to Mira...? Or are they visitors, like us? And if so, from where?" "You think it's one of the forces that destroyed Terra?", Era asked. "Let's not jump to any conclusions.", Deylin said, "It's a big universe out there. Of course, we shouldn't rule it out, either." "Should we call this in to HQ?", Era said. "Yes, but not from here.", Deylin said, "If we're picking up their signals, they might be close enough to intercept ours..."

"You there! Drop your weapons!", I heard a voice say. It was deep, gruff. Era was surprised by it. We turned to see a pair of aliens holding some kind of weapons. "Stay calm. We don't want to provoke them.", Deylin said. "Earth aliens?! Surrender. Now!", the voice said. "They must not be aware that we renamed it, but they know about Terra.", Deylin said, "You may have been right after all, Era..." "Maybe we can talk it out.", I said, relaxing my guard. "What are you doing?", Era asked me. "It's okay, Era. I'm not sure why, but they can communicate with us.", Deylin said. "Meaning...?", Era asked. Look like she didn't get it. "Meaning we need to know if diplomacy is a viable option." "Roger that.", Era said, though I could tell she was a bit uneasy about it.

"We come in peace.", Deylin said, "And we're willing to negotiate. If you have any Earth alien prisoners, we'd ask the conditions for their release. If you don't... we'll leave you in peace." "No negotiations. No conditions.", one of the aliens said as they both readied their weapons, "We have our orders! All Earth aliens must die!" Realizing that talking won't get us any further, the three of us got ready to fight. However, we managed to take them out easily. I guess we were trained more than they were. "So much for the diplomatic approach.", Era said, "What's the deal with wanting us all dead, anyway?" "Yeah, I wonder. They did mention they were following orders...", Deylin said, "Maybe someone higher up in their chain of command would be willing to negotiate.

*To be continued* 


	23. Chapter 23: Finishing The Mission

Author's notes: Forget the Divisions chapter, this one's got more paragraphes!

Chapter 23: Finishing The Mission

Chapter's POV: Cross

Going a bit further down the path, we stopped and looked at the giant alien structure ahead of us. "Era, can you give us an approximate location for that IFF signal?", Deylin asked. "Let's see...", Era said before pulling out her comm, "Seems to be originating from tha building over there." "Then we'd better get moving. There's no time to lose.", Deylin said. We tried to get to the building, and were attacked by more of those aliens. However, every path we tried was either a dead end, or guarded by enemies that I figured I couldn't take out. Eventually, I got the idea of using one of their machines as a foothold and jumped over, finally making it to our destination.

As we got inside, we saw three of the aliens standing above some BLADE members lying on the ground. When the aliens noticed us, they readied their weapons. "They're... all... dead. You killed them all... in cold blood...", Deylin said. His voice was full of anger. "Fortune did not smile upon them today.", one of the aliens said. He was bigger than the other two, and he had different gear, so I figured he was the one in charge. "Shoura...", Era said. "You filthy Earth aliens do not belong on this planet.", the larger alien said. "You seem more fluent than the others.", Deylin said, "Are you in charge?" "I am called Glennar.", the alien said, "I command this squad, Earth alien. Now it is time for you to surrender."

"Hello, Glennar.", Deylin said, "I am called Deylin. And I command THIS squad. If this planet is your home, we apologize for intruding. We crash-landed here after our ship was damaged in an attack by unknown adversaries. We were hoping we could negotiate a peaceful settlement in exchange for our friends, but..." "Peaceful settlement? Your words are wasted on us.", Glennar said, "All we can promise Earth aliens is a swift death!" "Deylin...", Era said. "Right. We tried." Deylin said, "Looks like survival of the fittest it is. Fine then. Seeing as you know we come from Earth, which, by the way, has been renamed to Terra, I'm guessing there's a good change we might have a score to settle with you anyway." We then prepared ourselves to fight the aliens.

After fighting them off, we walked over to our fallen corpses. Deylin kneeled down by one of them. I could tell he was upset. So was I, to be honest. After some time, we left the building. "I don't get it... Why would they be so bent on killing all Terrans?", Era asked. "Who can say?", Deylin said, "Whatever their reason, this is dire news. We should let the others know ASAP. Let's call it in and head back to HQ for a full debrief." "Roger that. And here I'd just started to hope we'd finally escaped all this...", Era said before we began heading back to NIO, only to be stopped when we heard another voice. "Escape! Yes, escape! Tatsu also want escape!", the voice said. One of the crates near us was shaking, too. "Friends! Friends not leave Tatsu trapped!", the voice continued. "More Xenos?! Wh-What should we do?", Era asked. "Stay back, Era.", Deylin said, "What do you think, Rook?"

I thought about it for a sec. "I hope I'm right, but I don't think it's a Xeno.", I said, walking up to the crate. Just as I was about to open it, it burst open, showing a bunch of potatoes before something jumped out of it. It got up, picking up a pair of glasses that it dropped and putting them on. "Finally! Dance of freedom! Tatsu thanks you!", it said. It was pretty obvious now that he was talking about himself. "Interesting... one of the vegetables is sentient.", Deylin said. "A talking potato... Wonder if it tastes different, too?", Era asked, "I know what we're having for dinner tonight! You don't know it new, new guy, but I'm a pretty mean cook." "You ARE mean! Mean and cruel!", Tatsu said, "Tatsu definitely not potato! Tatsu explain this to dumb and smelly Prone when they take Tatsu! But Prone not listen! Prone never listen. All Nopon rue day Prone first set stinky feet on Mira! Especially Tatsu. Tatsu witness Prone abuse firsthand! At this rate, entire Nopon race in danger! Yes! Nopon are endangered species! So really, friends have social responsibility to protect Tatsu from danger." "Uh-huh. Whattaya think, Deylin? Bake or fry?", Era asked.

"Wait a minute.", Deylin said, "The beings who captured you. Big brutes in armor? Little pointy ears?" "Yes! Prone!", Tatsu said. "And they're a more recent arrival here, is that right?", Deylin asked, "They're not native to this planet?" "Not native, recent!", Tatsu said, "If friends want more details, friends must promise to protect Tatsu. Only then will Tatsu talk." "Right. Deylin you hold him, I'll peel." "Tatsu will talk! Tatsu will talk!", Tatsu said, scared, "F-friends not get Nopon sense of humor, is all! Oh-ho-ho-hooo!" "So if I understand correctly... This is your homeworld, the Nopon people are native to Mira.", Deylin said, "And then just recently, the Prone show up and quickly hunt you to the edge of extinction. Is that right?" "Not just Prone.", Tatsu said, "Prone and their nasty, evil buddies. Lots and lots of them!"

"Their buddies? You mean other alien races?", Era asked. "Other HUNGRY alien races.", Tatsu said, "They all gang up on Nopon. They do horrible, terrible things to Nopon. Someday, Tatsu will turn tables and eat THEM for a change!" "It looks like it will be a million times easier to get along with Nopon than those Prones.", I said, "Or at the very least, that's true for Tatsu here." "Then... you'll help Tatsu? Protect Tatsu?! Ohh, happy day!", Tatsu said, "It's settled then. In return, Tatsu will accompany friends back to their village!" "What do you think. Take him with us?", Era asked. "He seems harmless enough.", Deylin said, "And he'd be a good source of information on Mira and the Prone... All right. We can debrief him when we report to Commander Korshel. As long as he passes the quarantine scan, we can bring him back to Neo IO."

"Right, let's get that out of the way...", Era said, getting her comm out and using it to scan Tatsu, "All clear." "Then Tatsu can join friends?", Tatsu asked, "Dance of joy! New friends are friendliest friends ever! ... I know! Tatsu has special thank-you gift for friends for saving Tatsu's life. Tatsu will lend it to friends for free." "Lend? It's not a gift if you don't give it.", Era said. "Gug-gug-GIVE it away? For always?! For FREE?!", Tatsu asked, surprised. I thought Tatsu knew that, since we spoke the same language, but I guess not. "This would be insulting, to friends and to Tatsu.", Tatsu continued, "No Nopon merchant worth his salt and pepper could do such a thing. Tatsu is grateful, but Tatsu not INSANE!" "What, it's insane to think if someone SAVES your LIFE, you might actually show them some real- ...aaand he's not even listening.", Era said.

"Friend, do you ever get lost?", Tatsu asked, "Tired of bulky maps and flawed memory?" "Well, I guess there probably is a better way of dealing with that kind of thing.", I said. "There IS a better way." Tatsu said, "Friends, this is your lucky day!" Tatsu then began searching through his bag for something, and pulled out some king of glowing orb. "Presenting... Follow Ball!", Tatsu continued, "Follow Ball is number-one ultimate best super-secret must-have Nopon item! If friends get lost out in wild, friends just follow ball of light to safety! And now, it's yours! For free! To borrow! ... For now, anyway." "Really? 'Follow Ball'? That's the best name you could come up with for your super-special thing?", Era asked. "Meh-meh-meh! What would friend prefer?", Tatsu asked, "Fancy name no one understand so friend can feel smart? Meh! Now... time for Nopon dance of generosity!" Tatsu then started dancing. Looks like he was serious about it. "I dunno... Is that thing really gonna be all that useful?", Era asked, "What if it's a trap, or, BOOM! It just blows up in our faces?" "Ah yes, that reminds Tatsu!", Tatsu said, "If Follow Ball gets damaged, Tatsu need to charge friends full price. Plus restock fee." "So much for 'dance of generosity.'", Era said. "Anyway, we should be getting back, now.", I said. "Right!", Era and Deylin said back before we started heading back to NIO."

*To be continued* 


	24. Chapter 24: Tatsu

Author's notes: About what happened last chapter between Era and Tatsu, in my headcanon Inklings CAN eat fruits and vegetables, but mostly prefer meat. I've actually had it that way before I even got the idea to cross these two games together (Hence why I had Deylin say that Inklings are RARELY vegetarians earlier in the chapter instead of saying that Inklings can only eat meat). Actually, now that I think about it, it probably spawned from one of Callie's quotes from when she and Marie reveal the playable stages, where she says that when her gramps was a kid, vegetables 'didn't exist'.

Chapter 24: Tatsu

Chapter's POV: Cross

We had gotten back to the barracks and just finished reporting to Commander Korshel. "Damn... Losing Shoura's team is a real blow.", Korshel said, "But the fact we're not the only visitors on this rock is even worse." "They made it clear they want ALL Terrans dead.", Deylin said, "For all we know, they may be related to the forces that destroyed Terra and followed us here..." "Wonderful... I'll report this to Secretary Kareo, see if we can't bolster our defenses.", Korshel said, "Just one last thing. What the bloody HELL is this dancing turnip doin' here?" "He's actually a potato.", Era said. "T-Tatsu not turnip OR potato! For last time, Tatsu is not food!", Tatsu said, "Now, on behalf of planet Mira, Tatsu welcome all Terra people, and offer up friendly treaty of friendship!" "... Um, yeah. Right.", Deylin said, "Anyway, we were thinking he could be a good source of general intel about the planet. Exactly how useful that'll be remains to be seen."

"Ohhh, don't you worry about thing!", Tatsu said, "Friends totally safe now that Tatsu is in town! Taatsu watch over and protect friends, especially weak, pathetic Era, with her thin, bony wings." "You mean my arms? Look who's talking!", Era said, "And who said anything about you coming with us?! You can stay here, you greedy, annoying little cabbage! I'm sure there's a salad here that could use you!" "Meh-meh?! Tatsu stay here?! F-Friends would leave Tatsu... behind?!", Tatsu asked, surprised. "It's for the best.", Deylin said, "You said yourself your people are endangered, and the xenos that captured you might still be out there. You'll be safest here in the city." "Mmm, agreed.", Korshel said.

"Tatsu not agreed!", Tatsu said, "Friends will want Tatsu along, friends NEED Tatsu along!" "How so?", Era asked. "What? ... Well... that... Th-that, of course!", Tatsu said, "This planet have many helpful Nopon that Tatsu can talk to. Other Nopon can share information for friends!" "Hmm, that might be useful.", Korshel said. "That right, that right.", Tatsu said, "Most Nopon not like Tatsu. Nopon can be shy. Nopon can be difficult. Most Nopon never trust friends, or even talk to friends! But Tatsu? Nopon love Tatsu. Tatsu use smooth talk and winning personality to get friends good info!" "Hmm... The tater tot has a point.", Korshel said. "Uh-huh. More like an ulterior motive, if you ask me." "T-T-Tatsu perish the thought!", Tatsu said, "Tatsu intentions are pure, Era. Pure as snow! Era intimidated by Tatsu strength and smarts, but do not worry. Tatsu is true friend!"

"Strength and smarts, huh?", Era asked, "That's really not what I'm worried about here." "All right, then it's settled.", Korshel said, "Small Fry here will accompany you three out in the field. After all, we can use all the info we can get." "Seriously?! We have to babysit this thing?", Era asked. "You're the ones who picked him up.", Korshel said, "Besides, would you really want to leave him with another team?" "Maybe not... Unless we were invited to the meal, I mean.", Era said. "See? Already getting along like peas and carrots.", Korshel said, "He can be your charge, Era."

"Oh come on, Commander!", Era said, "That's not funny! I've got my hands full out there. This is so unfair. Back me up here, would you, Deylin?" "I'm sure Deylin has no objections.", Korshel said. "Right, as you say, Commander.", Deylin said. I gave a nod in agreement. "Done and done.", Korshel said, "Welcome to BLADE, Tater. We'll be counting on you." "Yes, sir! ... And it's 'Tatsu.'", Tatsu said, "Oh-ho! One thing Tatsu forgot to mention. Nopon are pacifists. So friends need to defend Tatsu, keep extra super-safe in any battle. Tatsu VIP diplomat, after all." "Aaand why am I not surprised.", Era said, "So much for him 'watching over and protecting' us.

*To be continued* 


	25. Chapter 25: Recap

Chapter 25: Recap

Chapter's POV: Cross

Some time passed, and the four of us, Tatsu included, were in the Barracks. "So, Rook, feel like you're starting to get the hang of things?", Deylin asked. "Yeah, I do.", I said. "Course you are!", Era said, "You've taken to it like a fish to water, just like Deylin and the Commander said you would." "Just the same, let's review the key points, and I can fill in some extra details.", Deylin said, "BLADE's top priority right now is to secure missing pieces of the Lifehold. You remember that much." "Right.", I said. "Countless people are frozen in the Lifehold, it's the key to restoring- well, we don't really have a proper term, but if we were humans, I would have said 'humanity.' Up until we ran into the Prone, our biggest concern was that wild indigens would stumble on the Lifehold and damage it somehow... But now, there's a more pressing threat, intelligent alien races who are intentionally trying to destroy us. So our search has new urgency... We need to find and retrieve all of the Lifehold ASAP."

"And the best way to do that is by expanding the reach of FrontierNav.", Era said, "The more probes we can install, the wider we can scan, and the faster we can find bits of the Lifehold." "So our primary focus going forward should be to travel around Mira installing data probes, as many as we can, as fast as we can.", Deylin said, "I can't stress enough how important this is. You still with me?" "Yeah, I am.", I said, "Install probes, find the Lifehold, rescue the Terrans inside." "Good. Then let's move on to the other pressing threat that BLADE has to deal with.", Deylin said, "Hostile indigens. There's no real delicate way to put this... Any wildlife that poses a clear threat must be eliminated." Era gave a nod. "The Lifehold is our future, but we can't ignore the present.", Deylin said, "We still have our duty to keep Neo IO safe. And sometimes that duty requires enacting coordinated strikes to solve problems before they can do real harm."

"We're the newcomers here, it's true, and they're usually just out to defend their territory.", Era said, "But sometimes it really is them or us. And we have to make sure it's us. Don't get me wrong, it's not like we run out there and light up anything that moves. Only BLADE HQ can choose targets, and they tent to keep them strictly to creatures that pose a significant threat to our survival." "In order to contribute to this cause, operatives are asked to form into squads to take on special missions.", Deylin said, "These Squad Missions, as we call them, don't get posted to Mission Control like your other, more typical assignments. Rather, HQ transmits the details directly to all of us at the same time. Basically, they want as many people to know about them ASAP, so they can be taken care of ASAP."

"I'm sure you can imagine, but these missions aren't your run-of-the-mill little fetch quests.", Era said, "It's not the kind of stuff just one or two BLADEs could handle on their own. That's why squads can have as many as thirty two members." "And it's why we ask members to sign up to a squad beforehand.", Deylin said, "We can't have BLADEs playing musical chairs whenever this kind of emergency hits us. But just remember, Squad Missions are not mandatory. You don't have to drop everything you're doing just to take one on. HQ has no way of knowing what every BLADE is up to when these missions arise. If you're busy with something else, they'll understand. They need to trust our collective judgement with these things, and... well, so far, so good."

"Aaand I think that about covers the basics, right?", Era asked. "Search for the missing pieces of the Lifehold... Install data probes to expand FrontierNav... and take on Squad Missions when you can to keep us safe. Got all that?", Deylin asked. "Yeah. Find the Lifehold, install probes, and do Squad Missions.", I said, "All three of those are mega important, right?" "Right. We're counting on you.", Deylin said. "Aaand briefing adjourned! Thank God.", Era said. "All right, well, it's getting pretty late, isn't it?", Deylin said. "Yeah, let's call it a night.", Era said. "Oh, Tatsu so excited to sleep in real bed!", Tatsu said, "Era can show Tatsu his room now." "Oh, your room is right over there.", Era said. "Oh-ho! It look perfect size for Tatsu... Wait! What?!", Tatsu asked. Something tells me he just realized what it actually was. "Tatsu know what that is!", Tatsu continued, "That ruh-fridger-eater! Food go in there to cool off!" "Heh, I guess you ARE smarter than you look...", Era said. "Well, Tatsu not want to brag, but- Wait a minute! Tatsu see what Era did there!", Tatsu said. This basically continued for a bit before we finally got to get to sleep.

*To be continued* 


	26. Chapter 26: Coincidences

Author's notes: Most, if not all, of the chapters not in Cross's POV will be entirely improvised.

Chapter 26: Coincidences

Chapter's POV: Saero

"And there you have it.", Tenno said. In front of us was a holographic screen, showing a pair of humans, Nagi and Elma. We were taking advantage of the Space-Time anomaly to communicate with them. "That's strange.", Elma said, "The same thing happened with me, Lin, and Cross." "Wait, Cross?", Tenno asked. "Yeah.", Elma said, "There's a human on our end named Cross. Pretty strange coincidence, huh?" "I'm starting to think it's not a coincidence.", Nagi said, "Same for the anomaly that allowed the Terrans to contact us." "Are you saying that all of this happened on purpose?", I asked. "At this point, I wouldn't be surprised if it didn't.", Elma said, "I mean think about it. What happened to Shoura's team, as well as Glennar and Tatsu existing in both of our realities, and even the Tyrant. They even did the same things that they did over here."

"If it was all a coincidence, then it's one heck of a coincidence.", Tenno said, "Saero, what do you think?" "I think they might be right.", I said, "And if they are, then even what's going to happen next will match up with what happened in their reality. We're a couple of months behind them, because we weren't used to BLADE's weapons, but everything that happened, from Deylin finding Cross up to this point has been the same as over there." "Our Cross even chose the same division, the Interceptors.", Elma said, "Regardless, if events are going to happen the same in your reality as they did in ours, then Deylin and his team will be fine." "I gotta hand it to you, Saero, you ended up making one heck of a kid.", Tenno said, "He's stronger than most kids his age, and a lot braver, too." "Well, after Marie's death, I'm honestly not surprised.", I said, "Even now, I'm uneasy about him being in BLADE."

"And who is Marie?", Nagi asked. "Ah, that's right, we never told you.", Saero said, "Marie and her cousin Callie were popular idols back on Terra known as the 'Squid Sisters.' However, when we were evacuating Terra, Marie got trapped, and was still on the planet when it was destroyed. Callie took the news hard, and I can't blame her." "Still can't believe you're married to Callie.", Tenno said, "That's, like, the ultimate goal of every Inkling." "Trust me, I was surprised, too.", I said, "Heck, I was surprised when I found out she was Agent 1 of the Squidbeak Splatoon." "Squidbeak Splatoon?", Nagi asked. "Yeah, it was a team I was a part of back on Terra.", I said, "Our main goal was to stop Octavio, and Octarian that stole the 'Zapfish', which back then was our main power source. But it was a secret team. Nobody knew about it except for the members and the Octarians. Actually, it was thanks to Dorea helping us out, as well as Callie and Marie's efforts, that managed to get the Inklings to accept Octolings into our society. We even had researchers find a way to to turn Octarians into Octolings."

"You said that genetic research made it so that all Octarians born in the future would be Octolings, right?", Nagi asked. "Yeah, that's right.", I said, "It was honestly weird that aside from the Octolings, the Octarians were just a single giant Octopus tentacle with a mouth and an eye. Plus, we even learned that it was possible for natural hybrids between Inkling and Octoling were possible. But I have to wonder why they look different from Tenno." "It's probably because I had already developed my human form when I became an unnatural hybrid.", Tenno said, "Plus, I don't remember the actual procedure that happened on me, but that might have caused the differences as well." "Anyway, it's getting late over here.", Nagi said, "We need to go. And I'm sure you need to hit the hay soon, too." "Right.", I said, "I'll contact you again in the future." "Understood.", Nagi said before the holographic screen turned off. "We should get going, too.", I said, "We'll need to be rested up for tomorrow." "Right.", Tenno said.

*To be continued* 


	27. Chapter 27: A New Mission

Author's notes: Xenoblade Chronicles X has missions called affinity missions. They're basically designed to help build your affinity level with your teammates. These missions will be mentioned briefly in this story, but I won't go into detail on them.

Chapter 27: A New Mission

Chapter's POV: Cross

For the next few days, I worked on a few missions that were posted up on the board, as well as a few important missions. I had helped Era find parts from the White Whale to replace a faulty part in the power system, and then, at Senshel's request, I collected a few White Whale parts that had washed ashore, and shortly recieved a distress signal from Deris afterward. After that, I ended up making a rival out of some guy named Warshal Aresha, though to be honest, he's kind of a jerk. I also got a few probes installed.

Back at the Barracks, Era was about to make some food for us. "Hmm, what should I whip up today?", Era asked. "I dunno about you, but I'm in the mood for some Chicken Saute.", I said. "That is a great idea.", Era said before getting to work on the meal. About a minute passed before anything else happened. "Era, sometimes Tatsu wonder if Tatsu is too cute. Too adorable.", Tatsu said. "Oh yeah?", Era asked. "As leader of BLADE team, Tatsu need cool and tough image!", Tatsu said. "Yeah, that happens sometimes.", Era said. At this point I was pretty sure she wasn't paying attention to him. "Is Era even listening to Tatsu?!", Tatsu asked? Looks like he figured it out, too. "What? Sure I am.", Era said, "Hey, what if you got a tan? A little color could do wonders for your image." Aaand, I was wrong. "In fact, I've got the perfect lotion for you.", Era said, "I'll even help you apply it!" "Well, that... Okay, if Era insist!", Tatsu said.

After a bit, Tatsu was covered in honey. "Tanning oil smell so sweet... and... is a bit sticky...", Tatsu said. "Tanning oil? That's just plain old honey.", Era said, "It's the crucial step for a perfect Chicken Saute, the honey marinade." Tatsu was chocked up for a second. "Era! Tatsu not Chicken! Tatsu is Tatsu!", Tatsu said. "Og, riiight. How could I forget?", Era said. Oh, she's definately messing with him. "Era is not funny. Tatsu is NOT laughing.", Tatsu said. A bit more time passed, and our food was finally done and set on the table. "Okay, folks, hope you're hungry!", Era said.

Much to my surprise, Senshel decided to come by, and he ate with us. "Man, oh man. Delicious.", Senshel said, "Lucky thing I happened to be in the neighborhood." "You say that every time, Commander, but you always arrive as we're setting the table...", Era said. Looks like this is a common occurance here at the Barracks. "Oh? You don't say?", Senshel said. Once we were all finished eating, Senshel led us to the briefing table. "All right, listen up. We found something in Noctilum thanks to FrontierNav.", Senshel said, "That's northwest of here, Rook. Looks like a piece of the Lifehold." "That's great news.", Deylin said. "Damn right. Look at this.", Senshel said as a holographic screen appeared, showing the location of whatever they detected. "Ohhh, friends mean Nightglow Woods.", Tatsu said. "Is that what the Nopon call it?", Deylin asked, "We didn't have names for anything here so we've been using Noctilum for that whole region." "Well, that a silly name.", Tatsu said. "And 'Nightglow Woods' isn't?", Era asked. Senshel then cleared his throat, a signal for them to stop. "Moving on.", Senshel said. "Right, sorry.", Era said.

"According to the Pathfinder's report, there's a large number of indigens in the area, but thankfully no sign of any intelligent lifeforms.", Senshel said. "No no, that wrong.", Tatsu said, "Nopon visit Nightglow Woods all the time!" "Yeah, well, like I said, no 'intelligent' lifeforms have been reported.", Senshel said. Sorry Tatsu, but even I don't have a Burn Heal strong enough for that one. "But it never hurts to be cautious.", Senshel continued. "Friends patronize Tatsu!", Tatsu said, "Nopon proud and brave people, with rich history, you know!" "Pipe down, Small Fry, or I'll make that nickname come true." That scared his lips shut. "We'll have you check in with Sen's team first.", Senshel said, "They're already on assignment, installing probes in the area. We don't have a fix on the Lifehold signal, just a general direction. See if they've got more info." "Got it.", Deylin said.

*To be continued* 


	28. Chapter 28: Meeting Sen

Author's notes: Wait, what? I was told that Lin would be made a few years older in NA's version of Xenoblade Chronicles X, BUT SHE'S STILL THE SAME AGE! I-I think I've been trolled!

Chapter 28: Meeting Sen

Chapter's POV: Cross

When we got to the coordinates, we saw a BLADE member trying to direct someone piloting a Skell to install a probe. As we walked over, one of them turned torward us. "Hey hey, look who it is.", he said. "Sen. It's been a while.", Deylin said. "It has. Are you gonna introduce me to your friends?", Sen asked, "Where's Menny and Peris?" "These are my new team members.", Deylin said, "As for Menny and Peris... We had a bad run-in with a powerful indigen. They didn't make it." Yikes. This kid's seen more people die than I thought. "I see... Hey, look, I'm sorry. I hadn't heard.", Sen said. "It's okay.", Deylin said. "And... what's up with this onion-thing?", Sen asked, "You using it for rations or something?" "T-Tatsu not onion or ration!", Tatsu said, "Tatsu is Nopon! Brave and distinguished people with long history on Mira!" "It talks?! Where'd you find this thing?!", Sen asked. "Rescued him. He was about to become lunch for some Prone, these hostile Xenos we ran into.", Deylin said, "He's agreed to serve as our guide here."

"Wow... okay.", Sen said, "And you... what's your story? Are you really as young as you look?" "Sure am! Thirteen years old, inside and out.", Era said, "I'm Era Kersha." "W-Wait, what? But I thought that Octolings didn't have a humanoid form until fourteen, like us Inklings.", Sen said. "Wh-What?!", I asked in surprise. "Oh, yeah, your Stasis Amnesia.", Deylin said, "I have mine due to a DNA mutation, but I don't have a squid form like all other Inklings. As for Era, well, she's tallented in more than one way. She got her human form at the age of eight." Oh man, I completely forgot about that. "Anyway, it's a pleasure meeting you, Era Kersha.", Sen said, "You must be something to be able to make Deylin's team at thirteen. All right... what about you?" "My name's Cross.", I said, "I woke up from stasis recently."

"I'm Sen Suong.", Sen said, "I head up Pathfinder Team Belisarda, Terra version. Good to meet you. You got an interesting crew here... but they seem capable enough." "I chose them personally.", Deylin said. "I figured.", Sen said, "So... I heard Shoura's whole team got whiped out by some nasty new Xenos? Is that true?" "Yeah, those Prone I mentioned.", Deylin said, "We're not sure if they're the ones that destroyed Terra, but their tech certainly seemed advanced enough." "Really... We better watch our backs.", Sen said. "By the way, we picked up a Lifehold signal in the direction of Noctilum.", Deylin said, "Have you or your crew come across anything?" "Where? Around here?", Sen asked. "I take it the answer is no.", Deylin said. "Yeah, this is the first I've heard of it.", Sen said, "We bumped into another team and they didn't mention it either."

"I see. All right.", Deylin said, "We were hoping your team might have a lead or some more info, but no such luck, huh? Well, thanks anyway. We should go." We began to leave, but Sen stopped us. "Hey, hold up, hold up, you mind if I tag along?", Sen asked. "But your assignment?", Deylin asked. "We're more or less done here, we just need to report back." "Well until you do, you're not 'done here.'", Deylin said. "Oh, gimme a break, Deylin.", Sen said, "The rest of my crew can handle the paperwork. We're talking about a piece of the Lifehold here. I've never even seen one. That way more important, and besides, you might need the help. Finding it, or handling the indigens that get in your way. Now c'mon." Deyling began to think it over. "I say we should take him with us.", I said. "Alright, fine.", Deylin said. "Thanks.", Sen said, "I won't let you guys down."

*To be continued* 


	29. Chapter 29: Enter L

Author's notes: I'm honestly surprised that you don't fight L at all when you meet him.

Chapter 29: Enter L

Chapter's POV: Cross

We went through the forest, fighting off quite a few Indigens and avoiding some of the stronger ones, until we got to a cliff that was towering before us. "The Lifehold piece should be further ahead.", Era said. "Friends will climb big, rocky mountain?!", Tatsu asked, "B-but how?! Tatsu has tiny feet! Stubby, flimbsy limbs!" "No spine, either.", Era said, "But the turnip does have a point. I don't think there's any way we could scale those cliffs." "Agreed. We'll need to take a detour.", Deylin said, turning to a path to our left, "Let's try going around that way."

After a while, we found ourselves in a canyon. "F-friends, hold up! Something coming ahead!", Tatsu said. Just then, we saw a blue humanoid figure walking up to us. Instinctively, we readied ourselves for a fight. I even got in front of Era to shield her. "H-hey! Down in front! I can't see!", Era said. "Another Xeno.", Deylin said. "Whatever it is, at least it's not a Prone.", Era said. "Perish the thought, good sirs, perish and kill the thought!", the figure said, "We would never associate with those savages!" Hearing this, we relaxed our guard. "Who are you?", Deylin asked. "Ay, yes, a thousand pardons.", the figure said, "We are called 'L'cirufe.' Or just 'L,' if it please you. Like the proud Nopon among you, we have inhabited this planet since times of antiquity."

"Friend... knows about Nopon people?", Tatsu asked. "Yes, yes, of course!", L said, "Nopon purchase my wares quite often, you know. They're excellent... How should I say? 'Suckers?'" "Uh... I think you mean 'customers.'", Era said. "So Mr. L, you've lived here a long time?", Deylin asked. "Just 'L', and yes.", L said, "Such a nice, quiet world. The wildlife and insects are all so docile, such gentle dispositions." "Not all of it.", I said. "Indeed!", Tatsu said, "Yes, friends lucky Tatsu here to protect them from becoming main course." I gave Tatsu an annoyed look. "Yeah, 'cuz we can toss you out as an appetizer and run away while they're snacking.", Era said, scaring Tatsu. "Well, the creatures here are hungry, yes. Granted.", L said. "'Gentle disposition' my butt.", Era said. "It's just... hmmm...", L began. "What?", Deylin asked.

"Well, who can blame them, with all the commotion here as of late?", L said, "Not that we're pointing our fingers at you, mind. No, it's those Prone. Sons of bastards." "Yeah, we're not their biggest fans either.", Era said. "We loathe them.", L said, "They have ruined our once-peaceful life here. RUINED! They are all... how should we say? Asscaves." "Close enough.", Deylin said, "By the way, L, you seem to speak our language quite fluently." "Well... yeah. Most of the time.", Era said. "We owe it all to that wreckage back there, what a treasure trove!", L said, "Especially the data terminal we found inside. It is the ultimate portable snack for satisfying our insatiable curiousity." "'Wreckage back there'... You think that's our piece of the Lifehold?", Era asked. "Certainly sounds like it.", Deylin said, "L, can we take a look at this terminal you found?" "Of course, of course.", L said before pulling something out of his back pocket. "Thanks. Era, see what you can make of it.", Deylin said. "On it.", Era said.

"Okay... yep. This is library data.", Era said. "Let me see.", Deylin said, "Huh. So it is. The unit L stumbled upon must be part of the Lifehold's Archives." "So... not the Core, then.", Era said. "The entire ship was torn to bits when we came down.", Deylin said, "The odds of any single piece of Lifehold being the Core aren't very high." "Yeah, I guess not.", Era said. "Now, now, Era, don't be glum.", Deylin said, "The Lifehold Archives are a sum total of all Terran knowledge, this is strill a really big find. We should try and secure it ASAP." "Yeah, you're right.", Era said. "Now... might not be a good time.", L said. "Why not?", Tatsu asked. "Why else? ... The Asscaves!", L said, "We just came from there, and Prone are all over the wreckage..." "What?!", Deylin asked, surprised. "Uh-oh... This is bad.", Era said. "Very bad. Let's go.", Deylin said. "Apologies we didn't mention it before, we assumed you'd abandoned it.", L said, "After all, as you say, too many heads are better than none, right?" "Uh... close enough.", Era said

*To be continued* 


	30. Chapter 30: Ganglion

Chapter 30: Ganglion

Chapter's POV: Cross

As we got to the source of the signal, the ground started shaking. "Oh noooooo!", L said. In front of us was the Lifehold Archives, burning where it stood, with Prone soldiers firing at it. "We were afraid of this...", L continued. "But... why? Do these monsters just destroy everything they see?!", Era asked. "No. This is organized. Calculated.", Deylin said, "We aren't the only ones hunting down the Lifehold." "What was it? 'All Earth aliens must die', right?", Era asked. "We have to try and salvage what we can. Let's go!", Deylin said. We then ran up and attacked the Prone. After a short fight, we took out a few of them.

"Mistress Goetia. These are Earth aliens.", one of the Prone said. "Well, well, well... Seeing truly is believing, isn't it?", Goetia said, "Who would have thought..." Just then, the Archives exploded. Goetia then walked forward. "She's not a Prone, but they're working together...", Deylin said. "Why would you do this?", Era asked, "Why do you hate us?!" "Hate? Human extinction is duty, our duty, as Ganglion.", Goetia said. Wait, huh? Human? "Ganglion? So that's what you call youselves?", Deylin asked. "Indeed.", Goetia said, "Humanity is a blight... a great cancer, festering on the cosmos. Our job is to eradicate it!" "Well get your eyes checked, lady!", I said, "We're not humans! They got wiped out a long time ago by the Great Flood!" "We Terrans are in peace, what gives you the right to destroy the Lifehold?", Deylin asked. "Is that what you call it?", Goetia asked, "So promotive. Your language... your technology... And yet, so dangerous. Even if you aren't human, you must be purged. This is our calling as Ganglion, the cause of the righteous!" "Then you'll forgive us for defending ourselves against your 'righteous' cause.", Deylin said. Goetia laughed upon hearing this. "Well, this should at least be more entertaining than staming out the lives of your sleeping brethren!", Goetia said.

It was a tough fight, but we somehow managed to win. "Wretched little primates! You don't know when to quit, do you?", Goetia said, "This isn't over! You cannot escape us, on this planet or any other. Sooner or later, your kind will be cleansed!" Suddenly, the ground between us and Goetia exploded. "Mistress Goetia! Now! Quickly!", a voice said just before a giant mech came down. When the explosion cleared, Goetia had already fled. "A well fought victory indeed.", L said, "Such a shame it cannot bring back that which was lost to you. But this is spilled milk over the dam, now." "I just don't get it... What do they have against humans?", Era asked, "And us Terrans, for that matter?"

"I'm not sure how they wound up on Mira, but you saw the mech, that is definitely them.", Deylin said. "Who?", Era asked. "The aliens that destroyed Terra, the Ganglion were among them.", Deylin said. "What?!", Era asked. "It wasn't just them, of course, but they were definitely one of the forces involved in that battle.", Deylin said, "I'm absolutely positibe now. That Skell-like mech we just saw, check it against the NIO records and I'm pretty sure it'll come back with a perfect match. Anyway, we really appreciate all your help here, L, but we need to be heading back now." "Not at all! We only wish we could have done more...", L said. "I wish we could compensate you somehow, but honestly, there's nothing left for us to give...", Deylin said. "Compensate, you say?", L asked, "Hmm... How about allowing us to accompany you back to your city?"

"You want to come back to Neo IO? ... Why, exactly?", Deylin asked. "Well, our treasure trove was destroyed... Without the Archives, we're afraid our thirst for knowledge cannot be quenched.", L said, "But an entire Earth city to explore? Such an experience would provide compensation beyond compare! The thought makes us tingle!" "Oookay...", Era said. "Hmm... What do you think, Rook?", Deylin asked. "Well, I'm not getting any bad vibes from him.", I said, "Plus, he did help us out." "Yeah. We're not like the Ganglion, after all.", Deylin said, "We want to live in harmony with all the other species here." "Then it's settled. Excellent.", L said, "Let's be off! The early worm is for the birds." "Right, let's start heading back.", Deylin said, "We should report to the commander at once.

When we got back to NIO, we went straight for the BLADE Command Center. "Hm? Either you picked up another Xeno or someone's been holding their breath too long.", Korshel said. "This is L. We met in Noctilum.", Era said. "We are L'cirufe, if it please you.", L said, "This planet has been our home since days of yore." "Oh? A longtime resident?", Kareo asked. "That's why we brought him back.", Deylin said, "His knowledge could prove invaluable. I'd like to request permission for him to stay in Neo IO." "We can't allow just anyone to waltz into our city on a whim.", Natero said, "How much do we know about him?" "I know enough. Enough to say that we can trust him.", Deylin said. "All Miran natives are good, honest folk!", Tatsu said. "Yes, Tatsu, yes.", Kareo said, "Anyway, Deylin, you do seem quite sure of yourself. All right, I'll share the responsibility. He can stay. If... that's acceptable, Mr. Director General?" "If you're both certain, so be it.", Natero said. "Many thanks, good sirs!", L said, "Truly, we are walking on the ninth could of seventh heaven! Please, call us L. The rest is far too formal. And honestly, we prefer L anyway." "More importantly, Colonel, what happened with the Lifehold unit?", Natero asked.

It took us a few minutes to explain everything that happened. "I see... So it wasn't the Core after all.", Kareo said. "No. We confirmed it was one of the Archive units.", Deylin said, "Unit Number 07." "07? ... That would be the LC repository, wouldn't it?", Kareo asked. "One of three, but yes.", Natero said, "The entirety of the Library of Congress archives. As I recall, the data was stored on units 07 through 09." "Well, thank God it wasn't the Core.", Korshel said, "This situation coulda been a lot worse." "I wonder.", Deylin said, catching Korshel's attention, "The LC archives contained nearly every published work in Terrankind's history. It's not like it's just a bunch of random books and manuscripts, you know? It's a history on Terran thought. A record of opinions and emotions." "I mean, yeah, sure, but-", Korshel began. "So if you stop and consider what it means to lose even a third of that data?", Deylin asked, "It's a cultural and historical loss of catastrophic proportions." "We do have parity data for the archives here.", Kareo said, "We know which unit was lost, so hopefully we can find some way to restore it." "Let's hope so.", Deylin said.

"Moving on. These 'Ganglion', you're certain they were involved in the destruction of Terra?", Natero asked. "Here. See for yourself.", Deylin said before the other three turned to see a holographic screen. The screen then showed two pictures of a giant mech. "The left shot is from the attack on Inkopolis, the right is from our encounter.", Deylin said. "Son of a... Is it possible this is their native planet?", Kareo asked. "Tatsu told us they aren't from here.", Deylin said, "And L confirmed it. They're recent arrivals. Very recent." "So... either it's one hell of a coincidence, or they followed us.", Kareo said. "Considering they appear to be systematically targeting the Lifehold, I'd say that leaves no question they followed us here.", Deylin said. "Could they possibly know the purpose of the Lifehold?", Natero asked.

"Maybe the whole reason we haven't found the Core yet is 'cause those scumbags already trashed it?", Korshel asked. "If so, none of us would be here talking in the first place, would we?", Natero asked. "Ah, you got a point there...", Korshel said. "This information doesn't leave this room.", Natero said, "But we've had several recent Pathfinder reports of Xeno sightings and contact. They may or may not be Ganglion. But regardless, I propose we double down on our defenses going forward." "That'll be all, Deylin. Please continue hunting for any signs of the Lifehold.", Kareo said. "Yes, sir.", Deylin said. "Remember, the clock is always ticking.", Kareo said, "We HAVE to find that unit before it's too late."

*To be continued* 


	31. Chapter 31: Saero And Callie

Chapter 31: Saero And Callie

Chapter's POV: Saero

"And that's what happened.", Tenno said. We were once again talking to Elma and Nagi. "First Tatsu, and now L?", Elma asked, "Even Ganglion is there, too. There are far too many coincidences." "Yes, I'm sure of it now.", Nagi said, "Something is causing the events of our realities to synchronize. What it is, though, we might never know." "Even so, I don't feel very easy about this.", I said, "What if things take a sudden turn for the worse?" "I know you're worried about your son.", Elma said, "But he's an amazing BLADE, especially for his age." "I know.", I said, "It's just natural for me to worry, as his father. Anyway, I've got some things to do. I'll contact you again later." "Alright.", Elma said before the screen disappeared.

A bit later, I was back at my home. I looked at the couch to see that Callie was sitting there, still awake. "I'm surprised you haven't gone to sleep already.", I said as I sat down next to her. "I was thinking about Marie.", Callie said, "I really miss her." "I know.", I said, "I wish the past could be changed." It was silent for a bit. "Also... I'm worried about Deylin.", Callie said, breaking the silence, "Was it right to let him join BLADE?" "Deylin's doing his best out there.", I said, "I think the reason he works so hard is because of you." I could hear Callie give a quick surprised gasp. "He probably wants to make sure that you never feel that kind of pain again." "Deyling... He really is a good kid.", Callie said, finally giving a smile after two years. "That's what I've waited two whole years for.", I said, giving a smile myself, "And it was well worth it."

*To be continued* 


	32. Chapter 32: Unexpected Surprises

Chapter 32: Unexpected Surprises

Chapter's POV: Cross

Me, Era, and Tatsu were doing stuff while Deylin was doing some stuff around town, when I heard the door open. When we checked to see who it was, we saw a female black-haired Inkling wearing a black sweatshirt. "Y-You're Callie Shaysa!", Era said, surprised. "Who?", I asked. "She and her cousin, Marie Narina, were an idol duo back on Terra known as the Squid Sisters!", Era said. "I-Idol?!", I asked, "What's an idol doing here?!" "I was looking for Deylin.", Callie said. "Deylin?", Era asked, "Well, he's doing some stuff around town, but he should be back soon. You can wait for him here if you want." "Thank you.", Callie said before walking over to the couch and sitting down. "Why is she looking for Deylin?", Era whispered into my ear. "How would I know?", I whispered back to her, "I have amnesia, remember?" "Good point.", Era whispered.

A few minutes later, the door opened again, and Deylin walked in. "Yo.", I said, "You got a visitor." I then pointed over to where Callie was sitting. "Huh?", Deylin asked, turning torward her, "M-Mom?!" Me, Tatsu, and Era were surprised when he said that. "Oh, Deylin.", Callie said, getting up. "Looks like you're doing better.", Deylin said, "I haven't seen you smile in two years." "Deylin is idol's son?!", Tatsu asked. "Um, yeah.", Deylin said. "What?! You never told us that!", Era said. Deylin gave a quick chuckle. "Sorry about that.", Deylin said, "Guess it slipped my mind."

Just then, the door opened again, and Korshel came in. He took a quick look around, seeing Callie. "Well, what do we have here?", Korshel asked, "To what do I owe the pleasure, Miss Shaysa?" "You can drop the formalities, Tenno.", Callie said, "I came to check on my son." Is that his first name? "Ah, yes. Deylin.", Tenno said, "He's an amazing BLADE, despite his age. One of the best, even." "Yes, I'm aware.", Callie said, "But naturally, as his mother, I do worry about him." "That's understandable.", Tenno said, "But it looks like you're recovering from what happened to your cousin." "Yeah.", Callie said. I then remembered that Deylin once mentioned that someone named Marie had died back on Terra. Was that the same Marie? I decided not to bring it up. "Anyway, I'm glad to see that Deylin's alright.", Callie said, "He and his father are important to me, after all." "Mom...", Deylin said, emberrased. "Well, I'll be going now.", Callie said before giving Deylin a quick hug, "C'ya." Callie then walked out.

For the next few days, I did a number of missions. At one point, we even made fun of how much free time Tenno had, which ended up causing Tenno to make us take an entire day to see how he did his job, though it turned out he was planning on getting us to take out the pack leader of a group of indigens that were causing trouble. Later on, we ended up testing some Skell weapons by actually fighting a Skell! Seriously, how did Peria even get that idea?! Honestly, we're lucky we survived. After we fought the Skell, Misa asked us to help test a rifle, and Peria decided to join us. However, we had to go all the way in Sylvalum, meaning we had a VERY long swim. Since we were there, we went ahead and installed a few probes. Unfortunately, the rifle we were testing ended up being useless, and even Misa agreed.

After we finished that, we ended up running into Deris outside of the restraunt, only to end up witnessing a couple of grunts insulting her and Kals. When Deylin went to calm Deris down, our own team came under fire from the insults, which caused Keris to snap. And quite frankly, I wasn't gonna take their words lying down, either. But before we could get to the fight, Tenno suddenly appeared and stopped it. Fortunately, he saw the whole thing, and was on our side. Even though the situation was dealt with, Deris was still angry, so I thought I'd try to find out what was wrong, with Era giving Tatsu another burn. Deris decided to drop the conversation, so we listened to what the commander had to say. He sent us to deal with some Indigens at the Grieving Plains, and Deris asked to come with us.

As we were taking out the Indigens, all of us except for Tatsu noticed that they were a bit too weak. Soon after, we got an emergency call telling us that a nearby team was under attack. When we got there, we found the two jerks from before being attacked by our real target, the Brume Auravis. As much as I hated them, letting them die to that thing would make us lower than them. After we took it down, I guess the two we saved were impressed, 'cause they suddenly did a 180 and appologized. I still don't exactly like them, but I decided to let it slide. Needless to say, we were exhausted from everything that happened, so we went back to the Barracks and called it a day.

*To be continued* 


	33. Chapter 33: Another New Mission

Author's notes: Apparantly the cooking scene with Lin repeats multiple times, but each time your previous choices can't be used.

Chapter 33: Another New Mission

Chapter's POV: Cross

Once again, Era was about to make some food for us. "Hmm, what should I whip up today?", Era asked. "I think some basic Friend Chicken would be good.", I said. "That is a great idea.", Era said. Moments later, Era was working on the food. "Era! Era! What is Era making?", Tatsu asked. Apparantly he didn't hear me earlier. "Fried Chicken!", Era said, "We're out of meat, so I'll need something that tastes like chicken... Or should I say someONE who tastes like chicken." Once again, Era decided to mess with Tatsu. "Wha?! Ta-Tatsu not taste like chicken!", Tatsu said, "Tatsu taste like poop! And p-poison! Tatsu taste like poison poop!" "Wait, I just remembered, we have plenty of chicken!", Era said. Oh, she knew. "Hey! Era did that on purpose! Era is cruel and mean!", Tatsu said. Only to Tatsu, my friend. Only to Tatsu. After some time, our food was ready. "Food's up! Come and get it!", Era said. To our surprise, both Deris and Kals appeared, and joined in on the meal.

"I can't get over your cooking, Era.", Kals said, "That was delicious!" "Thanks, Kals, glad you liked it!", Era said, "I hope it was enough? If I'd known we were expecting company, I definitely would have made more." "Yes, yes! Then maybe Tatsu could eat full portion! Meh!", Tatsu said. "Sorry, pint-size.", Deris said. You're not that much bigger than him, Deris, but I figured it would be best not to bring it up. "What Kals lacks in stature, he more than makes up for with his monstrous appetite.", Deris continue, "He's... kind of a pig." "Okay, first of all? I'm taller than you!", Kals said, "And second, you just ate almost double what I did! Who's the pig here?" "I'm assuming you didn't just come here to argue?", Deylin asked, "What's going on?"

Moments later, we were gathered around the briefing table. "So... we have this extermination order up around the northern coast.", Deris said, "Some violent Indigens that got a little too touchy-feely. Apparantly banged up a few Outfitters, pretty standard stuff." "We're all prepped and about to head out, and then BAM, another job comes in from Commander Tanktop.", Kals said. Commander Tanktop? Did he mean Tenno? "I mean, I know we're the best and all, but seriously...", Kals continued. "Sounds rough.", Deylin said, "All right, you take the Indigens, and we'll take Korshel's job." "Thank you, Colonel.", Deris said, "Let me walk you through the intel. These images I'm about to show you are from a probe in Oblivia." Huh, last I checked, I was the only one that installed a probe there. A holographic screen appeared, showing a couple of images of a flying object.

"Is that a ship of some sort?", Deylin asked, "Can't really tell from that distance..." "Yeah. It's hard to grasp the scale with such long-range imaged.", Era said, "Whatever it is, it's getting hammered." "Friends must do something to help poor ship!", Tatsu said, "Tatsu will not stand for this injustice!" "Says the one guy who never actually fights anything.", Era said. "It's difficult to say for sure from this, but that craft on the right... I bet it's Ganglion.", Deylin said, "It shares aspects of their mech design." "Our thoughts exactly.", Deris said, "The assignment is to get there and confirm one way or another." The holographic screen then disappeared. "We don't know who built the ship that's under attack, but at the Commander so elegantly put it, 'Our enemy's enemies might be our pals!' I'm inclined to agree. If we're gonna settle here on Mira, we'll need all the friends we can get." "That's for sure.", Deylin said, "All right, thanks for the info. We'll take it from here." "Thank you, Colonel.", Deris said. Deris and Kals then left, and moments later we started moving to the coordinates we were given.

*To be continued* 


	34. Chapter 34: A New Phenomenon?

Chapter 34: A New Phenomenon?

Chapter's POV: Cross

We stopped right as we saw a large field of... well, nothing but desert. "Welcome to Sandy Bum Canyon!", Tatsu said. "Aka Oblivia.", Era said. "Huh? 'Oblivia'? Friends really name it that?", Tatsu asked. Was he not listening to the briefing? "You know I said Oblivia.", Era said. "Era, listen to Tatsu.", Tatsu said, "This place always have sandstorms. Sands get everywhere! Therefore, Sandy Bum Canyon. Nopon ancestors name it just fine ages ago! Or does Era think she better namer than native Miran peoples?" "What? I... no.", Era said. Personally, I prefer Oblivia over 'Sandy Bum Canyon.' "Good. Tatsu accept Era apology and forgive. ... This time.", Tatsu said.

"Strange.", Deylin said, "There's nothing here. It was hard to tell the scale of it from the grainy images, but that ship should've at least been big enough to spot from here." "Hmm... Yeah... Huh? Elma, look." We looked to see three beings that we've never seen before. "Another new xeno species.", Deylin said. "Hang on, maybe I can pick up what they're saying.", Era said, pulling out her comm. Deylin then pulled his out as well. "Impossible! I'm telling you, just us is impossible, okay?", a voice said from the comm. "Stop talking like that, would you?", another voice asked, "We have to do this, right? For everyone back on the ship!" "But but but how are we supposed to destroy the turrets?", the first voice asked, "This place is likely crawling with Ganglion, no?" "So they're not Ganglion, at least.", Deylin said. "Yeah. It sounded like they're fighting against them, to me.", Era said "Friends, friends, Tatsu knows.", Tatsu said, "Those are Ma-non. Ma-non appeared on Mira maybe... year before friends."

Deylin then crossed his arms and gave a quick hum. "I know that sound... What is it, Deylin?", Era asked. "Just... Tatsu, the Ganglion, and now these Ma-non. Don't you find it a little odd that we can understand these alien languages?" "Huh... good point.", Era said. "Okay, random guess, but maybe they learned English somehow?", I asked. "I doubt it... Tatsu, did you study our language?", Deylin asked. "Friends' language?", Tatsu asked. "... What language are we speaking right now?", Deylin asked. "What language? Nopon, of course!", Tatsu said, "Friends' Nopon very good, by the way." "See?", Deylin asked, "Xenoforms have different anatomy, physiology, different vocal setups in general. It seems likely they would struggle with our pronunciations. And yet, here we are, conversing." "But if they can't even produce the sounds... this shouldn't be possible.", Era said.

"No, it shouldn't be.", Deylin said, "Unless... our words aren't being perceived as sounds at all. Maybe our intent is getting across some other way... But how? ... Could it be something about this planet?" "Heh. Someone sounds pretty intrigued, huh.", Era said. "Well, what if it IS some kind of new phenomenon?", Deylin asked, "Aren't you curious to learn more?" "All right, now you're starting to sound just like L.", Era said. "Okay, already!", Tatsu said, "Friends talk less, help Ma-non more! After all, Tatsu have reputation as heropon to uphold here!" "Suuure... right after a quick... snack.", Era said. Tatsu ran off scared. "I'm not sure how much we can help, but we should at least make contact. Agreed?", Delin asked. Me and Era nodded in agreement.

*To be continued* 


	35. Chapter 35: Helping The Ma-non

Author's notes: Since the characters themselves won't know who's in the Skell-like mechs, I'll refer to the people inside as the mechs until I'm given another term to call them by.

Chapter 35: Helping The Ma-non

Chapter's POV: Cross

After a bit of a trek, we managed to reach the Ma-non. "Um, hey... Is everything all right?", Era asked. "Relax! Tatsu here to help!", Tatsu said. "Nooo! More aliens!", one of them said. They must be scared because of the Ganglion. "And look! They've got food, too!", another one said, "Nopon takeout, yes?" "Meh! Tatsu is not takeout or food!", Tatsu said, "Terrans are personnel to assist Tatsu." "Personnel?", Era asked. "Ah! No, Tatsu mean... Personnel... favorites!", Tatsu said. "Then... Terrans are friendly?", one of them asked, "Terrans are not working with the Ganglion?" "Sorry for the scare.", Deylin said, "We're from a planet called Terra, formerly known as Earth. The Ganglion are enemies to us as well." "Enemies, you say?", one of them asked, "That means you're friends to the Ma-non, yes?" "We are Ma-non, you know?", another asked, "Ours is an advanced civilization. You can tell, right? The Ganglion desire our technology." "But Terran heroes have come to save us, right?", another asked, "I'm right, right?" "I hope so... Why don't one of you tell us what happened?", Deylin asked" "Ooh! Ohh! Okay, I got this one!", one of them said, "Let me answer this one, okay?"

Moments later, Era was holding out her comm, with the screen showing our current position. "So this is where we are now, right?", one of them asked, "Our ship is hiding in that big crevasse. Under the fog and stuff, you follow?" "But the Ganglion have it surrounded with anti-aircraft turrets, you see?", another said. "Okay, so in other words, if we can destroy their weapons, your ship can escape.", Era said. "Exactly! They have three turrets set up around the area, you see them now?", the third one asked. As it said, the map had changed, showing three target areas. "We need you to destroy them all, okay? Please?", it continued. "Got it. We don't want the Ganglion controlling the airspace here any more than you do.", Deylin said, "We'd be happy to help out." "You mean it?", one of them asked, "You'll help us?! Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

After taking out all three targets, we went back to talk to the Ma-non, but they weren't there. "Huh... No sign of the Ma-non anywhere...", Era said, "Where would they go?" "Maybe... back to their ship?", Deylin asked. Tatsu then noticed something in the distance. "Friends, look, over there! Boom-booms!", Tatsu said. "Let's check it out.", Deylin said. It took us a bit to get there, but when we did, we saw the Ma-non surrounded by four Skell-like mechs. "For the last time. The Ganglion need your help.", a voice said, "But if you run again, we will break your legs." They call us dangerous, yet they're the ones using threats to force others to help them. Hypocrits. "B-b-b-break our legs?!", one of the Ma-non asked. "You're asking us for help with your guns pointed at our heads? Seriously?!", another Ma-non asked. "We are not 'asking' for anything.", the first mech said, "It is a command. Like it or not, you WILL help us."

"Y-you have such strange methods of persuasion.", one of the Ma-non said. "This is the Ganglion way.", the first mech said, "It worked on Prone. It will work on Ma-non." "Too much talk. Captain. Time to kill.", another mech said. "Hmm... yes. Kill one. Then the others will obey.", the captain said. "Noooooo!", one of the Ma-non screamed. Deciding we couldn't let this continue, we attacked and destroyed one of the mechs. "What?! Who dares?!", the captain asked. "Just in time. Now go, quickly!", Deylin said. "You saved us, yes?", one of the Ma-non asked. "Thank goodness!", another Ma-non said, "We saw you take care of those turrets, you know? We owe you one, bit time, okay?" The Ma-non then walked out. "Earth aliens? Heh. Perfect.", one of the mechs said. They're still using that name, huh? "Yes. Saves us the trouble of hunting them down!", the captain said. The three of us then got ready to fight.

*To be continued*  



	36. Chapter 36: Mimeosomes

Author's notes: Holy crud, I did NOT expect this plot twist! Now I feel bad for spending so much time that could have otherwise been put to better use.

Chapter 36: Mimeosomes

Chapter's POV: Cross

It was a tough fight, but we managed to pull through. All three of their mechs were seriously damaged, possibly beyond repair. Tatsu came out of hiding shortly after the mechs fell onto the ground. "Ho-hoo! Dance of victory!", Tatsu said. I gave a satisfied look as he watched Tatsu dance. However, one of the mechs starting moving again, and both myself and Deylin noticed. "Dammit.", Deylin said said, firing at the mech as I rushed over. I managed to grab Tatsu, but I was hit with the mech's blast, sending me flying off. The mech finally stopped functioning, and Deylin checked the area. I got back up, but when I looked at his arm, not only was it blown right off, but there was mechanics coming out of it. Even so, I was in a lot of pain. "Are you all right?!", Era asked, getting her comm out.

"What?! Friend is robot?!", Tatsu asked. "I'm gonna block all feedback to the nervous circuits.", Era said. As she did, I finally stopped shouting. "Still hurt?", Era asked. "N-no...", I said. "Wait a second.", Deylin said, "You don't remember anything about your body being a Mimeosome, do you?" I only shook my head, confirming that I really didn't remember. "She's losing her biocirculatory plasma.", Era said, "I can't fix this here. Deylin, I need you to contact the Mimeosome Maintenance Center for me. Ask them to have a type 085 left arm and transfusion ready ASAP!" "You got it.", Deylin said, getting out his comm. "I'm going to have to take you offline for a bit here, okay?", Era asked, getting out some kind of deactivator, "We'll resuscitate you back in Neo IO." Era put the deactivator into the back of my neck. It hurt a bit, but then I began to feel dizzy. "Don't worry, you're gonna be fine.", Era said, "I promise, okay?" A few moments later, I fell unconscious.

Back at the Maintanence Center, my arm was finally repaired, and I was reactivated. I stepped out of my repair pod, and Deylin and the others walked up to me. "Welcome back.", Deylin said. "So... how's that new left arm feeling?", Era asked. I gave it a quick look over, making sure it was working fine. "It's doing fine.", I said. "Man, what a relief.", Era said. "You're lucky Era was with us.", Deylin said, "If she hadn't acted as fast as she did, you might have bled out entirely. We could have lost your whole unit." "Aw, it was nothing...", Era said. "Before we go any further, I wanted to apologize.", Deylin said, "I should've realized you might've forgotten about this, but... As you've probably noticed, the body you're inhabiting is artificial. We call them 'Mimeosomes.' 'Mims,' for short. Through some kind of coincidence, so do the humans on the other Mira."

"Mimeosomes are designed to mimic Terran physiology as much as possible.", Era said, "The whole point is for us to forget about them. That way we can still enjoy the things we love, like cooking!" "Mims have advantages and disadvantages compared to our real bodies, though. We can repair our bodies, and we can remember what our Mims do, but we also can't use our 'other forms'. And because of that, we only made Mims for those of us with fully developed humanoid forms. But we're all like this, every single crew member that escaped on the White Whale. All of us are Mims." "But why would friends all become robots?", Tatsu asked. "Well, just thing about it.", Era said, "It could've taken decades to find a new planet to call home... or even centuries. We had no idea. Who would want to crew the ship if they knew they were going to grow old or die along the way?" "Mmm... Tatsu see Era point.", Tatsu said.

"Our actual bodies are waiting in the Lifehold, in stasis with all the Terran passengers.", Deylin said, "We control our Mimeosomes remotely from there. So you see? That's why it's so important for us to find and protect the Lifehold. Our lives are on the line here, too. If the Lifehold were to stop functioning for any reason while we're still there in stasis..." "... Everyone, including every mim in Neo IO would drop dead on the spot.", Era said. "That reminds me, something else you should know.", Deylin said, "It's possible for us to switch to another Mimeosome if these bodies fail or become too badly damaged. But the process requires equipment from the Lifehold Core, the central unit of the whole operation." "Meh-meh! So what if Ganglion or big beastie smash friends' robot Mims?", Tatsu asked. "We wouldn't be able to come back yet.", Era said.

"For now, we need to consider these Mims as precious as we would our real, actual bodies.", Deylin said, "Don't get reckless out there just 'cause you're in a Mimeosome. That's an order, you hear?" "I understand.", I said. "One last thing... and I need to trust you all to keep this quiet.", Deylin said, "It's sensitive info, so HQ has only been telling team leaders about it. We can't have a panic on our hands." Era turned torward Deylin, not sure of what he was about to say. "The readout on BLADE Tower... You've seen it?", Deylin asked, "It's not some kind of special clock or anything like that. It's a countdown." "Big number counts down to what?", Tatsu asked. "The Lifehold shutting down.", Deylin said.

"What?!", Era asked. "The Lifehold lost its power source when we lost the White Whale.", Deylin said, "It's been running on backup ever since. We need to locate the Lifehold AND get a power source in place by the time that percentage reaches zero." "And... if we don't?", Era asked. "These bodies will no longer sustain us.", Deylin said. "We'll die.", Era said. "Not just die, Era. Die out.", Deylin said, "It would mean the end of the Terran race as we know it. The end of everything." There was a moment of silence between us. "Well, on that cheerful note...", Era began. "Okay, Rook. You good to go?", Deylin asked. "Yeah, I am.", I said, tightening my fist, "And I'm going to work even harder now! We can't let the Ganglion get to the Lifehold, and this is just another reason why!" "That's a good mindset.", Deylin said, "Let's report back to HQ. I'm sure the Commander will want to hear about this himself." "Right.", Era said.

*To be continued* 


	37. Chapter 37: The Ma-non Move In

Author's notes: It's annoying not knowing the names of the three Ma-non.

Chapter 37: The Ma-non Move In

Chapter's POV: Cross

"Welcome back. Your floppy friends here filled me in on everything.", Tenno said, "You did good. Just watch yourself out there, Big Shot. You're still new at this, and we can't afford yo lose ya. We only got so many spare parts to go around." "I understand.", I said. After everything I just learned, I had no intention of letting something like that happen again. "Feeling better, are we?", one of the Ma-non asked, "You took a nasty hit, no?" "She'll be fine.", Era said, "I patched her up myself." "That's great, isn't it?", one of the Ma-non asked, "We were worried sick, you know? We're still new in town, so we don't have many other friends here yet..." "Wait... Then Ma-non will live here, too?", Tatsu asked. "Correct. The NIO government has reached an accord with the Ma-non people. A friendship treaty.", Natero said, "It guarantees their safety and provides them a place to settle here in the city." "That's great to hear, Director General.", Deylin said, "I wasn't sure how you'd react." "Mmm. 'We don't need to be from the same species to be able to recognize our common ground.'", Natero said, "Someone told me that once." "Heh, that was a long time ago.", Deylin said, "That's quite a memory you have." "A blessing and a curse, believe me.", Natero said.

"So you're all stuck here too, right?", one of the Ma-non asked, "We were just cruising along outer space, you know? And suddenly our nav system goes all screwy and we find ourselves here." "Which is pretty weird, considering our tech is far more advanced than anything Samaar's got...", another Ma-non said, "You saw how bad they wanted it, yeah?" "Samaar? ... I thought it was the Ganglion that attacked you?", Era asked. "You don't know about Samaar? Seriously?", one of the Ma-non asked, "As in the interstellar federation, Samaar? I mean, they only rule over a radius of six million light years or so of space." "Six MILLION?", Era asked, surprised, "But... that would span multiple galaxies..." "Well, yeah.", one of the Ma-non said, "The Ganglion are a run-of-the-mill crime syndicate. Just one tiny part of Samaar, you know?"

"Hmm... Just one tiny part...", Natero said, "My good Ma-non, in the spirit of our agreement, we'd appreciate any intelligence you'd be willing to share." "Of course, of course!", one of the Ma-non said, "We'll tell you all we know, okay? After all, we are friends now, right?" "We are, right?", another Ma-non asked, "Friends? Terran heroes will protect us, right? Because we live here now... right?" "Oh look, look!", one of the Ma-non said, "Here comes our little ship now." We all turned to where the Ma-non was looking, seeing a giant ship flying overhead, landing in the undeveloped sector.

*To be continued* 


	38. Chapter 38: Sen's Mission

Chapter 38: Sen's Mission

Chapter's POV: Cross

For the next few days, I continued doing missions. At one point, Tenno asked us to deliver supplies to Sen's team, and then we helped escort them to a probe installation site before fighting off a giant Indigen. After meeting up with his team again, we learned that his own wife and daughter died on Terra from the alien war. It sad, really. After that, we helped Merc, a somewhat indecisive BLADE, deal with some malfunctioning Probes. Somehow, though, he ended up getting mixed up and checking the same site twice. But as it turned out, they were being dug up by Ganglion members, so we took care of them. I ended up connecting with him, though, and I think he became more confident in himself as well. It's kind of hard to believe these bodies are robotic, 'cause we were pretty exhausted afterward, so we called it a day.

Once again, Era was ready to make us some food. "Hmm, what should I whip up today?", Era asked. "How about a Pot Pie?", I asked. "That is a great idea.", Era said. Moments later, Era was working on making our meal. "Era! Era! What is Era making?", Tatsu asked. "Today's one of my specialties, Pot Pie.", Era said. "Pie? Did Tatsu ever tell Era pie is his favorite? Tatsu will even help Era make it!" "Great! Why don't you flatten out that crust.", Era said. "Tatsu will jump to it!", Tatsu said. Looks like Tatsu meant that literally. "How big does Era want crust to be?", Tatsu asked. "Oh just big enough... to cover you completely.", Era said. Is this ever going to end? "Meh! How many times Tatsu need to tell Era?!", Tatsu asked, "Tatsu is here to serve, not BE served!" "Oh riiight. That does sound familiar.", Era said. "Era always say that, too!", Tatsu said, "Era say that every time!"

After some time, the table was finally set. "Time to eat, everyone!", Era said. This time, Sen and L came by. "Now THAT was a meal.", Sen said, "I'm impressed, Era. My team could learn a thing or two." "I'm glad you liked it!", Era said. "But you didn't stop by just for a meal, did you?", Deylin asked. "No, you know me, Deylin. It's about a job.", Sen said. "It would seem to us the good sir would like to pick our brain.", L said, "Of course, we will gladly let him in one ear and out the other!" "Almost, L. Almost that time.", Era said.

Some time later, we were all standing around the briefing table. "An alien mech?! What type?", Deylin asked. "No idea. It doesn't match anything on record, as far as I can tell.", Sen said, "No one's seen anything like it." "Not even in the human database?", Era asked. "Not in what we could access of it, anyway.", Sen said, "It looks abandoned, too. Totally ripe for the picking." "Ohhh, man, you're givin' me goosebumps!", Era said. "Right?", Sen asked before a holographic screen appeared showing coordinates, "It's located here." "That's pretty deep in Noctilum... No wonder you wanted to talk to L.", Deylin said. "Exactly.", Sen said, "But here's the rub. The Ganglion are after it, too. From what we can tell over FrontierNav, they've gone after it several times already, and failed." "Well, yes, that doesn't surprise us in the least.", L said, "That's tainted land." "Tainted? That doesn't sound good.", Deylin said. "They are savage beasts!", L said, "Ferocious! Insatiable!"

The holographic screen then showed an image of an Indigen. "He's talking about these.", Sen said. "We didn't run into anything like that in Noctilum, did we?", Era asked. "The tainted are territorial.", L said, "They only dwell deep within a specific part of the forest there. Although, it doesn't seem right to even call it a forest anymore..." "Why do you say that?", Era asked. "Because the tainted devour any and all living things, apart from other tainted, that is.", L said. "Y-you mean, even mighty Tatsu not safe?!", Tatsu asked. "Indeed. You would be swallowed whole.", L said The tainted would make no bones about you, I'm afraid." "Interesting. They must be formidable to be defeating the Ganglion over and over.", Deylin said. "But if what L says is true, it could work in our favor.", Sen said. "Right. Our bodies are artificial mims.", Era said, "If the tainted don't perceive us as living things, we might be safe."

"Let's back up a sec. You reported all this to the commander?", Deylin asked, "Our top priority above all else is supposed to be searching for the Lifehold. Are you suggesting we set that aside to try and recover this mech?" "Exactly.", Sen said, "Commander Korshel is why I'm here, he specifically requested I enlist your team. It's just as you say, there's no time for us to screw around. And we still absolutely need to find the Lifehold. But remember, the fact is, we're also dealing with hostile Xenos here. Xenos who destroyed Terra and wany every last one of us dead. Xenos who also seem to want this mech, and desperately." "Hmm... And if it's that important to them...", Deylin said. "Right. What if it's a secret weapon powerful enough to tip the scales?", Sen asked.

"Feels like a bit of a long shot, to be honest...", Deylin said, "But okay. Even if we can't use it, we should at least keep it from the Ganglion. Count us in. Any objections?" "No, ma'am!", Era said. "Glad to hear it.", Sen said. "But if we're going to take this on, we'll need to keep it quick.", Deylin said. "Roger that.", Era said, "L and Tatsu, you hang back. Unlike us, the tainted would target you guys for sure." "Oh, most considerate of you, good sirs.", L said. "Aww, Era! Era care about Tatsu after all!", Tatsu said. "Well, of course!", Era said, "After all this time watching over you and fattening you up, I'm not about to let my prize turkey go to some rabid " "Meh-meh-meh-meh-meh!", Tatsu said.

*To be continued* 


	39. Chapter 39: Retrieving The Mech

Chapter 39: Retrieving The Mech

Chapter's POV: Cross

"Everybody set?", Sen asked. "Yes, sir! Ready to go!", Era said. "Someone's excited.", Sen said. "Just doin' my job.", Era said. "Speaking of which, it's pretty amazing you made White Whale crew, at your age...", Sen said, "You have family here?" "My Mom and Dad passed away.", Era said, "They didn't make it." Wait, Era's an orphan?! "Ah... that day? The attack on Earth?", Sen asked. "No, sir. It was before that. An accident.", Era said. "Ah. I'm sorry.", Sen said. "It's okay.", Era said, "My parents were both design engineers who worked on the White Whale project. But there was a mishap with the primary engine test... Still, it's thanks to them, and people like them, that the rest of us are all still here, you know? They made the White Whale spaceworthy. So they didn't die in vain. At least, that's what I like to think."

"I see...", Sen said, "So they gave you a spot on the White Whale to say thanks, thanks to your parents for all their hard work." "It's a debt I try to repay every day.", Era said, "Helping out folks any way I can." "Don't misunderstand, Sen.", Deylin said, "Era earned her spot on the crew like anyone else. It was her talent and determination that made it happen. Her parents' positions provided an environment for her to learn in, but that's it. Era got to where she is now entirely on her own." "It's okay, Deylin...", Era said. "No, he's right.", Sen said, "Sometimes I talk before thinking. Sorry about that." "Don't be silly, you don't need to apologize to me, sir.", Era said, "Now, shall we get going?" "Let's do some Ground Gear shopping first.", I said, "I think we could use some better equipment." "Good idea.", Deylin said.

We arrived at Dead Man's Gulch, seeing some of the 'tainted', as L put it. One of them walked over to us, but it looks like it knew we were mechanical. "Hmm... This means we're getting close.", Deylin said. "Yeah, it's just ahead.", Sen said. "Uh... Deylin?", Era asked. "Relax. They won't bother us if we don't bother them.", Deylin said. "Yeah I know what you mean, but...", Era said. It was clear that she was still scared. Carefully, we weaved our way through the tainted and made our way to the alien mech. Era then examined it. "No signs of any radiation.", Sen said, Infrared... motion sensors... I got nothing. This thing's dead as a doornail." "Oh, maaan... So it's basically a Skell, right?", Era asked, getting out her comm, "But the make is nothing like ours... or the Ganglion's. Where could it be from?! Oh wow, I can't even tell what its armor is made of!"

For a few moments, I saw that Deylin seemed a bit worried. "You alright?", I asked. "Hm? Oh, sorry, I'm fine.", Deylin said, "Just thinking. All right, well, we got what we came here for. Let's call in the salvage choppers and get it out of here. Era, contact Commander Korshel." "On it.", Era said. Some time later, the choppers appeared and lifted the Skell up. "Right. We should start heading back, too.", Sen said. "Just thinking about walking past all those tainted again makes my knees all wobbly.", Era said. "Tatsu have just the thing!", Tatsu said. Wait, when'd he get here?! "Friends fuel up with Tatsu tasty lunch box!", Tatsu continued, pulling out a decorated box. "Tatsu?!", Deylin asked. "What are you DOING here?!", Era asked. "Tatsu knew friends must be hungry, so Tatsu ride spinny-plane here to deliver hot meal!", Tatsu said, "Tatsu heropon, after all."

"Ugh, you iiidiot!", Era said, "You're gonna attract the tainted!" "Relax, Era. After quick lunch, Tatsu fly back home on spinny-plane before anyone notice!", Tatsu said. "And how exactly do you plan to do that?!", Era asked, "All the 'spinny-planes have already left!" You're gonna have to walk back! Through all those tainted! You won't last ten seconds out here!" "Huh?", Tatsu asked. Damn it Tatsu, you didn't think this through at all! "Maybe we can get another chopper here in time...", Era said. "Too late.", Deylin said, seeing a tainted coming up behind Tatsu. Tatsu then turned around, seeing the tainted himself. "Looks like somebody else wants a hot meal.", Sen said. "Tatsu, don't move an inch, you hear?", Era said. "Okayokayokay!", Tatsu said, clearly panicking. We then got ready to fight.

*To be continued* 


	40. Chapter 40: The Alien Skell

Chapter 40: The Alien Skell

Chapter's POV: Cross

We managed to take out the tainted, with a bit of a struggle, but a larger one came our way. "That the alpha? Good lord!", Sen said. "Everyone, take him down.", Deylin said. The fight was even harder, but we managed. "Well, that was fun.", Sen said, "Let's get the hell outta here." Just then, Era noticed some more tainted coming our way, and they looked exactly like the one we just took out. "You have got to be kidding me...", Sen said. Just then, we heard something. "The hell is that?!", Sen asked before another creature appeared in the sky and dived onto one the tainted, lifting it into the sky before dropping it and landing on top of it. It then gave a loud roar before one of the other tainted jumped onto it. The creature fought back, easily overpowering the tainted and then attacking the other one, which jumped back each time until it was caught and tossed aside before the creature walked over to the one by the wall and tossed it aside with it's beak. It then turned to us with a growl before flying off.

"Was that thing trying to help us?", Sen asked. "Maybe... Or maybe it was just toying with us.", Deylin said. "Well, I think I could've taken it...", Sen said, before he and Deylin looked at eachother. "We should get back to Neo IO.", Deylin said, "I want to stop by the hanger and get a better look at that Skell." "Right.", Era said before we walked off, with Tatsu following behind us. The trip back was surprisingly uneventful, despite the fact that Tatsu was now with us. Perhaps the tainted somehow knew that it would be a bad idea to try to take us on.

When we got back to NIO, we went straight to the hanger, and saw Tenno. "Good work, people.", Tenno said. "Commander? What are you doing out here?", Era asked, "Did they seal off the area?" "Actually, I was waiting for you, Era.", Tenno said. "Hmm? Why me?", Era asked. "You wanna tinker with that new alien mech?", Tenno asked. "Well... I mean, duh...", Era said. "Good, because I'm putting you in charge of research.", Tenno said, "You helped reel it in, you get first crack at it. You and your team risked a lot out there, you earned it." "R-really, sir?!", Era asked. "Everything's set up.", Tenno said, "They're expecting you." "Yes, sir!", Era said, "Oh my God, thank you so much, Commander!"

After some time, we were inside the hanger, and Era was looking the Skell over. "Hmm... Is this even a Skell?", Era asked, "I mean, the external armor, maybe... But I'm not detecting ANY known materials or components for the purple frame part. In fact, I can't even find a power source. Maybe it's like... an idol or something? To some alien god or whatever?" "What about a cockpit?", Natero asked, "Or any space for a pilot?" Era then got out her comm. "Let's see. There is a cavity in the middle of the chest area.", Era said, "If this thing is a vehicle, that'd have to be the cockpit." "Hmm... Perhaps it's not a weapon?", Kareo asked, "It was abandoned, after all. And in that godforsaken place."

"But it was also worth the Ganglion sacrificing all those soldiers to try and recover it.", Natero said, "Surely it must hold some value." "Granted. Now the question is whether we'll be able to uncover it.", Kareo said, "Ms. Kersha is one of our best... but we can't expect her to work miracles." "If you ask me, that's time better spent studying that Ares of yours, Deylin.", Tenno said, "Ah, right, you wouldn't know what I'm talking about, would you? The Ares is what Deylin-" "Korshel.", Natero said, cutting him off. "Oh... right.", Tenno said. Deylin looked kind of down after hearing that.

*To be continued* 


	41. Chapter 41: Backup Request

Author's notes: Okay, I have no idea what I could use as replacements for cats and dogs and other Earth pets, so screw it, I'm keeping them in this world.

Chapter 41: Backup Request

Chapter's POV: Cross

For the next few days, I did some more missions. We helped Kour collect some data on some weird plants, since Sen was a no-show. It turned out that they were attracting some Indigens, which attacked us after we were done collecting the data. After we dealt with them, a larger Indigen appeared and attacked us as well, but Kour appeared and helped us fight it. After it was all over, Kour treated us to some drinks, and Sen also repaid us for doing his job. After that, we joined up with Kals for a bit, and met with a Mediator named Kaerias. Kaerias was unusually down, according to Kals, so we tried to get him to tell us what was going on.

As it turned out, his pet cat disappeared, so we helped him find it. As we looked in the Administrative District, we heard that it was spotted outside of NIO, so we rushed over to Kaerias as fast as we could. After we told him, he ran off to save his cat, so we ran off to help. When we got there, we saw Kaerias being attacked by an Indigen. After we got some Kiran Catnip, we set up a cattrap for her. However, an Indigen appeared around the same time as the cat, so we had to fight it off. After that, we found Kaerias at the Administrative District. After a bit of discussion, we went back to the Barracks and called it a day.

The next day, Era was once again getting ready to make some food. "Hmm, what should I whip up today?", Era asked. "How about Tandoori Chicken?", I asked. "That is a great idea.", Era said. After a few moments, Era was working on the food. "Ahh, Tatsu spill yogurt all over himself!", Tatsu said. "Nothing wrong with that.", Era said. "Aw, Era so understanding.", Tatsu said, "Era accept Tatsu for who Tatsu is." Something tells me she's about to tease him again. "Well, of course.", Era said, "Now, while I heat the oven, you spread the yogurt down yout back too, okay?" "Uh? Okay... but... shouldn't Tatsu be cleaning off yogurt instead?", Tatsu asked. "What? Don't be silly.", Era said, "We need it spread evenly for the tandoori sauce!" "Tatsu is no chicken, Era!", Tatsu said, Tatsu is Tatsu!" "Oh riiight, it's tandoori CHICKEN...", Era said. "Tatsu is not laughing!", Tatsu said, "Tatsu is NOT laughing!" After some time, our food was done. "Okay, it's reaaady!", Era said.

Tenno came and joined us again, but immediatly after the meal, we gathered around the briefing table. "What? Deris's team is calling for reinforcements?", Deylin asked. "Mm. 'Fraid so.", Tenno said. "So what's the situation?", Deylin asked. "Turns out we found a piece of the Lifehold out in Oblivia.", Tenno said, "Those guys are after it." "What?! We found a Lifehold unit? That's great!", Era said. "It's also news to us.", Deylin said. "Unfortunately, it's not the core.", Tenno said, "But it's in primo condition, and every piece counts. Deris's team just happened to draw the job."

"So what happened...? Trouble?", Era asked. "Trouble. Seems our Ganglion pals have a base right near there.", Tenno said. "I see. And their soldiers have come between Deris's crew and the Lifehold, is that it?" "Bingo. That's why we need to move quickly.", Tenno said. "There's no time to lose.", Deylin said, "We'll leave immediately. Send us the mission data on FrontierNav." "I've already got it here.", Era said, "I'll send it to everyone's comm devices. "Good luck!", Tenno said, "Just be careful... The clock's still ticking, and we can't afford to lose our best people."

*To be continued* 


	42. Chapter 42: Goetia's Trap

Chapter 42: Goetia's Trap

Chapter's POV: Cross

After a bit of time, we managed to group up with Deris's team. "I'm going after it.", Deris said, "You three, cover me." "But that's suicide!", Kals said. "We need that Lifehold unit no matter what the cost.", Deris said. "Then let me take point.", Kals said. "Negative.", Deris said. "Lieutenant-", Kals began. "Deris! We're here to help.", Deylin said. "Colonel!", Deris said. "We'll keep the hostiles busy.", Deylin said, "You look for an opening and secure the Lifehold unit." "Yes, sir!", Deris said. We then charged forward, taking on the forces between us and the Lifehold unit.

It was a tough fight, but we managed it. "I'm not picking up any more hostiles.", Era said. "Friends get all of them?, Tatsu asked, "Tatsu not even break a sweat!" "That was too easy.", I said, "Something's not right." "Right? There were so many of them...", Era said. "But they barely put up a fight...", Deylin said, "Could this have been a diversion? We need to catch up with Deris's team before it's too late. Let's move!"

Hurrying over, we managed to catch up with Kals and another member of Deris's team. "Kals!", Era said, catching their attention. "Whoa, that was fast.", Kals said, "And you were so outnumbered and everything!" "Nothing can stop Team Tatsu!", Tatsu said, "Tatsu eat baddies like them for breakfast! "Says tomorrow's breakfast.", Era said, scaring Tatsu. "Colonel! Sir! Well done out there!", Kals said. "Likewise. Now, what happened to Deris and Neldin?", Deylin asked, "Where are they?" "They're up checking on the Lifehold unit.", Kals said. "And you've had no sign of hostiles?", Deylin asked. "No, dead quiet.", Kals said. "Hmm, okay... It just felt so much like a... A trap!", Deylin said, "Deris! Neldin! RUN!" "Hm? Neldin!", Deris said. "Right!", Neldin replied as both of them jumped out of the way of a surprise attack.

"Ohh, what a shame.", Goetia said, "You didn't fall for my little surprise?" "That voice... The woman from Noctilum?", Era asked. Just then, a bunch of Skell-like mechs came down. "I knew they had to be holding back their big guns for something.", Deylin said, "And here it is." "Well, aren't you the clever one.", Goetia said, "What you just saw was only a prelude. An amusement, if you will." "Blowing up our Lifehold... amuses you?", Era asked. Goetia chuckled in response. "Well, perhaps 'amusement' is not quite the word.", Goetia said, "More like, a deep satisfaction. Like, curing an illness. Or scrubbing an ugly stain clean. The stain of you human-like creatures. Of course, the true pleasure will come from watching your real bodies burn..." They know?! "Not that I won't enjoy trashing these crude puppets of yours.", Goetia continued, "It'll certainly be enough to tide me over for the time being... Till the real fun begins."

"Then they know about the Lifehold and mims...", Deris said. "You primate. We know all about your kind.", Goetia said, "Your fool's errand to gather these trinkets. Your race against time... Your extinction is inevitable. I could simply wait for the clock to run out, but where's the fun in that? I much prefer to see the looks on your faces. How your features melt in fear as you twist in agony and-" Goetia was cut off by gunfire attacking her mech. "That's enough, you Samaarian witch!", Deylin said, "Enough of your talk... Enough of the pain you've caused the universe. The only agony... would be suffering you any longer." "Oh, please. What would a mere Earthling know of our history?", Goetia asked. "She is mine.", Deylin said, "Deris, your team has the others." "Right.", Deris said before her team split up to take on the two mechs beside Goetia.

*To be continued* 


	43. Chapter 43: Lost But Not Forgotten

Author's notes: Okay, this doesn't affect this chapter, but apparantly if you scout another player and enter a cutscene, they'll actually act in it. No voices, but still, that attention to detail. That's one reason I love Nintendo XD

Chapter 43: Lost But Not Forgotten

Chapter's POV: Cross

Goetia's mech was tough, even to the point where I thought we were going to lose, but we managed to beat her. "I just... Why would these aliens... be THIS determined to destroy us?", Deris asked. "Honestly?" If I had to venture a guess...", Deylin said, "I'd say they're afraid. They fear humans, and by extension, us... They feel threatened." "We threaten them?", Deris asked, "WE didn't blow up their planet! WE didn't hunt them halfway across the galaxy to wipe out their whole goddamn species!" So Deylin's not the only kid that knows how to curse. "Lieutenant...", Kals said. "I'm sorry, it just... brings back a lot of emotions.", Deris said, "I'll be fine. Let's go." "If you say so.", Kals said. "Colonel, with your permission, my team will report back to the city.", Deris said, "I can't thank you enough for your support." Deris and Kals then gave a salute before walking off.

"What was that about?", Era asked. "Deris had a younger brother... He was best friends with Kals, actually.", Deylin said, "But he... he didn't make it onto the White Whale. We lost him when we lost Earth. Everyone's got a story like that... not that it makes it any easier." "You have one as well, right, Deylin?", I asked. Deylin was silent. "Marie Marina.", I said, "Your mother's cousin, right?" "Yes.", Deylin said, "While she was trying to help evacuate Inkopolis, a car flew at her and caught her leg."

"My great grandfather tried to help, but by that point it was already too late.", Deylin continued, "She told him to leave without her. My mom was heartbroken ever since she heard the news. It didn't help that my great grandfather passed away before his Mim was made. Actually, that's why I joined BLADE. I wanted to get stronger and help recover the Lifehold so that she'd never feel that pain again." It was silent for a few more seconds. "Let's go back.", Deylin said. "R-right.", Era said. The three of us then began walking back to the city.

When we got back to BLADE Tower, Tenno was outside waiting for us. "Commander, we located the Lifehold, but...", Era began. "Yeah, Deris already briefed me.", Tenno said, "I'm just glad you all got back here safe 'n' sound." "Wish we could say the same for that Archive unit.", Deylin said, "Another swath of Terra's legacy... It's irreplacable." "Yeah, well, so are all of you.", Tenno said, "So cheer up, huh? C'mon, let's get you guys fed. Dinner is on me this time." "Okay, this is weird.", Deylin said. "Very weird.", Era said. "Tatsu is suspicious!", Tatsu said. "Same.", I said. "What, a commander can't treat his troops?!", Tenno asked. "If you're trying to thank us for this job, there's really no need.", Deylin said, "This time it was Deris's team. Next time it could be my team, any BLADE would do the same for us."

"Okay, fair enough.", Tenno said. "Besides, Era cooks best!", Tatsu said. "Hey, thanks Tatsu!", Era said, "Just for that, I'll make you some dessert, today." Hearing this made Tatsu excited. "There you go.", Deylin said. "The spud's right, no one cooks like Era.", Tenno said. "Thanks, Commander!", Era said, "If you wanted to join us, maybe I could-" "Great, let's eat!", Tenno said before walking to the Barracks. "He really likes Era's cooking, doesn't he?", I asked. "Who doesn't?", Deylin said. We all then walked over to the Barracks as well.

*To be continued* 


	44. Chapter 44: Friendly Assist

Author's notes: You may have noticed that I haven't had any chapters in Saero's POV for a while. Well, that's mostly because I haven't been able to think about situations for them.

Chapter 44: Friendly Assist

Chapter's POV: Cross

For the next few days, I did missions. I helped Kaze, a member of the Harriers, look for some BLADEs that went missing. During our search, we found an injured Ma-non. He asked us for help, but Kaze refused, even saying that Terrans had no Xeno friends. Now I remember how I felt about how Inklings used to treat Octolings. After I brought the Ma-non some Muneria Flowers, he used them with a healing machine to restore his legs. Kaze still seemed to think it was a waste of time, though. Unfortunately, only one BLADE survived, and after we found him, we had to defend him from Indigens. He was about to leave BLADE, but we managed to convince him not to. After he left, the Ma-non from before appeared and gave us a transmitter that could fix spacial distortions. Kind of ironic, since one such distortion is how we were able to have BLADE in the first place. He tried to make me his pupil, and even though I turned him down, he went ahead and acted like it was official. There was just no convincing him.

Later, I met up with Sen and Mestin, a member of Sen's team. Sen offered to pay us for some food, which Tatsu immediatly jumped on. After he was stuffed, we figured out Mestin had a crush on someone. Era said that Sen would be a good person to ask for advice, but when she brought up that he was married, Sen's attitude changed, and he left, wishing his teammate luck. We had to convince Era that he wasn't mad at her. After that, Mestin asked us to help him. After we got a look at Kasinna, the Octoling that Mestin had a crush on, I suggested that he should get her a present. However, Deylin knocked the idea down, which led to Era suggesting that he ask her out to dinner. Mestin was unsure, so Deylin sugested getting a bracelet or something.

Mestin agreed to the idea, but needed some help finding something to give her, so Tatsu suggested getting a 'shiny rock'. Tatsu then pulled out what he called a 'Nopon matchmaking stone.' We didn't want to use Tatsu's, since he was probably saving his for something, so we went to look for one. After that, we went to a jewelry shop to try to put it into a bracelet, but as it turned out, it was harder than diamond. Just as we began to feel like we failed, Sen suddenly appeared and told us of a Ma-non craftsman that could get the job done.

Era tried to apologize to him, but instead Sen told her how grateful he was for how hard she worked to help his team. After Lao joined our group, we went to the Ma-non ship and talked to the craftsman, who agreed to do it for ten pizzas. Food as payment? That sounds like something Tatsu would have suggested. Anyway, we bought the pizzas, and the Ma-non made the bracelet. Mestin then went to ask Kasinna out, and we went to see how it was going, and it was going well. I was pretty satisfied myself, since I managed to help another friend. After all was said and done, me and my team decided to hit the hay.

*To be continued* 


	45. Chapter 45: BLADE Emergency

Chapter 45: BLADE Emergency

Chapter's POV: Cross

Once again, Era was getting ready to make us some food. "Hmm, what am I in the mood to make?", Era asked. "Well, I've heard Beef braised in wine is good, though I've never had it before.", I said. "Now that is a good idea!", Era said. Moments later, Era was working on the food. "Era! Era! What is Era making?", Tatsu asked. But before Era could answer, an alarm sounded. Looks like food had to wait. After some time, all of us were gathered in front of BLADE Tower. "Citizens of NIO, this is Secretary Kareo.", Kareo said, "Those of you that have served under me, here, or on the White Whale, know that I am not one to mince words. So I'll get right to the point. We are at war."

"Even now, the hostile alien force known as the Ganglion is marching on Neo Inkopolis.", Kareo continued, "We know they possess Skell-class ground-based units, and we have reports of unidentified flying weaponry as well. Director General Kurisota is attempting to open a dialogue, but our enemy has shown no signs of being open to negotiation. In light of all this, it is my duty to prepare us all for the worst. And this is why I've called an emergency assembly of all BLADE divisions. To be clear, none of this changes our mission with regards to recovering the Lifehold."

"But in the short term, it is absolutely CRUCIAL that we protect our city.", Kareo continue, "Not just for our fellow humans, but for the Ma-non and our other Xenoform allies as well. Neo Inkopolis is home to us all, including our brothers and sisters yet to be awakened. In that spirit, the Ma-non have agreed to use their ship to ferry all noncombatants out of the combat zone. This is a temporary measure. But also, a very good example... of how we all, human and xenoform alike, must sacrifice and contribute to our common cause. For those of us who will fight, I promise you that once we prevail, and Mimeosome damaged or destroyed will be fully restored. Troops... A trying battle awaits us, but we MUST repel the coming invasion. No matter what the cost. We're counting on you."

After our meeting disbanded, we were gathered around the briefing table. "You all heard what Kareo said. Ganglion forces are closing in on the city.", Deylin said, "I'd love it if Kurisota could negotiate our way out of this, but we all know better." "They've made their feelings about Terrans pretty clear.", Era said. "Our team has been assigned the most crucial defensive position, the administrative district gate.", Deylin said, "If we lose BLADE HQ, that's it. We've lost the war. We have to expect the Ganglion know this, and will hit it hard." "Uhhh... yeah, heh. No pressure there.", Era said, "Do you know where everyone else is stationed?" "Deris's by the entrance to the industrial district.", Deylin said, "Kour's on standby until we make visual contact with the enemy. And Sen's guarding the hanger."

"Tatsu will manage supply lines!", Tatsu said, "Use Nopon connections to keep key materials stocked!" "Thanks, Tatsu.", Era said, "When this is all over, I'll bake you into a delicious meal." "Meh-meh! Tatsu heard you say 'into,' Era!", Tatsu said. "And you, Rook. You ready?", Deylin asked. "Honestly, I'm a bit scared.", I said. "To be honest... me too...", Era said. "You'd be a fool not to be scared.", Deylin said. "So Deylin is scared, too?", Tatsu asked. "Of course.", Deylin said, "Bravery isn't about never being afraid. Bravery is being afraid and moving forward anyway. Let's move out." "Right.", I said before the three of us left for our posts.

*To be continued* 


	46. Chapter 46: Perimeter Defense

Chapter 46: Perimeter Defense

Chapter's POV: Cross

When we got outside the city, it was raining. "Bad time for rain.", Era said. "This is Brigadier General Tenno Korshel, Supreme Commander of the Defense Force of the Colony of Neo Inkopolis." "I'm sorry, 'Supreme' what?", Era asked, "Where're all these titles coming from?" "He's trying to lay on some gravitas.", Deylin said, "He wants to sound like the leader of a huge, organized army." "Yeah, but... 'Brigadier General'?" "Kind of sounds like an old movie villian to me.", I said. "Heh, well it's just a title.", Deylin said, "He can call himself Colonal Square-tache for all I care. If it gets the Ganglion to listen, I'm all for it." "Great. Now I'll never get 'Colonel Square-tache' out of my head...", Era said.

"Attention, Ganglion!", Tenno said, "Your army has unlawfully crossed Neo IO's defense perimeter. You have ten seconds to halt your advance and agree to negotiate. If you do not comply, we will have no choice but to interpret your actions as a declaration of war and launch our counterattack. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. All units, open fire!" The Skells parked on top of the city walls began raining bullets on the Ganglion, destroying some of their forces. "It's started.", Era said. "All right, remember. Our job is to destroy any Ganglion that so much as think about going through the gate here and infiltrating the city. Got it?", Deylin asked. "Roger.", Era said. "Tatsu is Roger, too!", Tatsu said. We then prepared ourselves for a fight."

"The first wave was a bit tough, but we managed it. "Here's the next wave!", Era said. "Meh-meh! So many! Too many!", Tatsu said. "Hold your ground.", Deylin said, "We're the last line between them and Terran extinction. We can't let them pass!" The second wave was just as tough, but the way we managed to connect really helped. "Oh-ho-hooo! Not so many bad aliens now!", Tatsu said. "It seems like it's working, Deylin.", Era said, "The East Gate is gonna hold!" Deylin looked like he was lost in thought. "Deylin?", Era asked. "Sorry, yeah, so far so good.", Deylin said, "Let's keep it up. "Right.", Era said before we got ready to fight another wave.

The third wave was even tougher, but we pulled it off. "All right, who's next?!", Era asked. "Stand down, Era. We've cleared the area.", Deylin said. We then put our weapons away as Deylin got out his comm. "No further hostile signatures detected.", a voice said, "All enemy craft in the combat arena have been destroyed." "Roger that.", Deylin said. "We did it? We did it!", Era said. "We shouldn't celebrate yet.", I said, "What if another wave comes in when we least expect it?" "I think you're right.", Deylin said, "That was way too few troops, they must be testing our defenses." "Ugly aliens got one look at heropon Tatsu and surrendered!", Tatsu said. "Something tells me no.", Era said.

Just then, an alarm sounded, and Deyin picked up a signal that was half-way through. "-absolutely huge, and it's airborne. And coming in fast.", the voice said, "The enemy are planning to attack NIO from above!" We all looked into the sky. "I knew it, the ground attack was a feint.", Deylin said, "Everyone, we need to get back to the city." "We're fighting INSIDE the city?", Era asked. "I know, Era, I know.", Deylin said, "We tried to avoid it, but now we have no choice. Better to risk damaging the city than losing it altogether." "The hostile forces have crossed the perimeter.", the voice said, "They've entered NIO airspace!" We then saw the giant aircraft floating above the city wall. "Tatsu panic! Everyone panic!", Tatsu said. "Let's move!", Deylin said. "Roger!", Era said before we all ran back into the city. Meanwhile, our Skells were fighting the enemy Skells outside of the city.

*To be continued* 


	47. Chapter 47: Defending The City

Chapter 47: Defending The City

Chapter's POV: Cross

The battle in the city had already erupted, with Skells from both sides clashing to destroy eachother. "Looks like a number of enemy Skells have entered the city.", Era said. "We can't allow this to continue.", I said, "Let's take them, head-on!" "Agreed, let's give every Ganglion we can find a nice, warm welcome.", Deylin said. "Roget that!", Era said. Deylin then got a call on his comm. "Deylin, we got a situation in the commercial district.", Tenno said, "Two really nasty SOBs. They're tearing through everything we throw at 'em! Secure your area and get over there ASAP!" "Copy that. We're on it.", Deylin said before putting his comm away.

After fighting through Ganglion troops, we finally made it to the commercial district, seeing a giant monster with an unfamiliar female alien. The monster was trying to rip one of our Skells in two before throwing it at another Skell. Era was shocked when she saw the monster crush one of the Skells. The female alien then jumped down. "You're right to be afraid, little girl.", she said, "Let's kill her first." "Era, stay calm.", Deylin said, "Don't let them into your head. We've faced worse than this before, and we've won, every single time. Don't forget that."

"I know...", Era said. "This is definately a scary situation, but there's no way we're gonna let them beat us.", I said. "Yeah, you're right.", Era said, "It's much easier to be brave with you guys here! Sorry to worry you, I'll be fine. Now c'mon, let's kick some Ganglion butt!" We then drew our weapons. "How touching.", the alien said, "The bossy one with the black hair... She looks like she must be the leader. All right, Dagahn, I've changed my mind. Kill HER first." Dagahn gave a loud roar. "With pleasure.", he said.

Looks like all the missions we did paid off, 'cause we managed to beat them. "You... primitive... worms...", the alien said. "Looks like you underestimated your enemy.", Deylin said, "You two are the only ones left." "And?", the alien asked, "You expect me to kiss your hand and beg for my life? I'd rather laugh my way to the grave!" "Ryyz, no.", Dagahn said. "There's no need to kill them.", I said, lowering my weapons. "Right, that's the idea.", Deylin said, "We don't have to continue like this." "What are you waiting for?", Ryyz asked, "Lost your nerve?" "You're more useful alive.", Deylin said. "What?", Ryyz asked. "Go back to your people, your masters.", Deylin said, "Tell them we want no further conflict. Tell them the Terrans are willing to negotiate. That we can find common ground and coexist here, peacefully."

Ryyz started laughing after hearing that. "Don't tell me you honestly think you've won here, do you?", Ryyz asked. Just then, a part of the city wall exploded. "What was that explosion?", Deylin asked before getting a call on his comm. "Colonel, this is bad!", Deris said, "They got the alien Skell! They smashed into the hanger and got the Skell!" "Your target was the mech all along.", Deylin said. "Oh, you're so quick!", Ryyz said, "I can see why they made you the leader. And now the Vita is ours. So you see? You didn't win anything, you lost." "You sure about that?", Deylin asked. "Huh?", Era asked.

"Your people managed to swipe that alien mech out from under us, I'll give you that.", Deylin said, "But our mission was to repel the invasion and defend Neo IO at all costs. Nothing more, nothing less. In that, we succeeded." "Pfft! For now, maybe.", Ryyz said. "But you, you were sent here to take the city.", Deylin said, "And as far as I can tell, it's still standing. So I'd say YOU'RE the only loser here. Now crawl home, tell your Ganglion leaders you were beaten, and deliver my message. Hurry up and go, before I change my mind." "Our people can't 'coexist peacefully.'", Ryyz said, "We can't coexist, period! It's us or you, you arrogant worm, no negotiations, no compromise, and no-"

"What do you have against us?!", I lashed out, pointing at Ryyz, "Goetia said we were dangerous, but we're not the ones who destroyed your planet! We only fought because you attacked us first! We only wanted to live peacefully, but you Ganglion are so determined to kill us! I don't understand why! What law did we break?! Tell me!" "Well, that didn't happen in our reality.", a voice said. We turned around to see three humans standing in front of us. One was a tall woman, with brown skin, silver hair, and red heavy armor. Another was a young girl wearing white light armor, and had white skin with black hair. The third was a young man, with green light armor, white skin, and brown hair.

*To be continued* 


	48. Chapter 48: Earth BLADE

Author's notes: Now that I have Earth BLADE in here, I can have some more creativity to this story. Also, I'll now specify whether it's Terra's Cross or Earth's that the POV is in.  
Chapter 48: Earth BLADE

Chapter's POV: Terra Cross

"Earth BLADE?!", Deylin asked. "That's right.", the older woman said, "Sorry we didn't get here sooner. Dimension traveling is tricky. Name's Elma. This is Lin, and he's Cross." "No way.", I said. I couldn't believe it. Three members of Earth BLADE were standing in front of us. "So far, everything that has happened to you three on this planet, not including the first two months, has happened in our reality as well.", the other Cross said, "Tatsu, L, the Ma-non, and even this attack on the city and the Ganglion stealing the alien Skell. However, I didn't have that outburst like you did." "You've got to be kidding me!", Ryyz said, "There's MORE of you?!" The three of us turned back to her. "That's right, Ryyz.", Elma said, "And we'll be fighting for the Terrans as well." "You damn primates!", Ryyz said, "I won't forget this!" Dagahn grabbed Ryyz and jumped over the city wall.

A few moments later, Deris and Kals appeared. "Deris! Kals! Thank God you're both all right.", Era said. "Yeah, we made it back, but... Neldin wasn't so lucky.", Deris said, before noticing Elma and her friends, "Wait, are you three from Earth BLADE?" "Yeah, we are.", Elma said, "We only just got here, but we'll help any way we can." "What happened to Neldin?", Deylin asked. "He took an enemy missile barrage.", Deris said. "What? ... He's... gone?", Era asked. "Listen, Lieutenant, we're going to find that Lifehold Core.", Kals said, "And when we do, Neldin will be the first one back in a brand new, state-of-the-art mim, I promise." "He should get the latest 'young and rugged' model.", I said.

"Yeah! Something like Kals, only... a bit more handsome.", Era said. "And maybe little taller?", Tatsu asked, "And slimmer but with bigger muscles!" "Funny. I suggested the same thing when this happened in my reality.", the other Cross said. "Thanks, guys. No, seriously, thanks.", Kals said. "I like this idea.", Deris said, "We'll find Neldin the handsomest, strongest, most un-Kals-like mim around." "Oh, you too now?", Kals asked. "So, Colonel, we lost the alien Skell...", Deris said. "Well, last I heard we weren't even sure what it was.", Kals said, "Doesn't seem like much of a loss to me." "If only it were that simple...", Deylin said. "Sir?", Deris asked.

"The important thing is, we managed to repel the invasion force.", Deylin said, "We're still alive, and NIO's still standing. I'll take that as a victory." "Hell yeah.", Kals said, "The Colonel's right, we did good here today. We won." "Yeah... Yeah, you're right.", Deris said. "Indeed.", I said. "So they call you Colonel as well, huh?", Elma asked, "Irina and Gwin call me that all the time." Deylin gave a small chuckle. "I bet the reason's different, though.", Deylin said. "So hey, why don't we all go report back to HQ together?", Era asked, "I'm sure Natero and the others will be glad to hear that Earth BLADE is helping out." "Sure, sounds good.", Deris said.

"Actually, Deris, you guys should go on ahead.", Deylin said, "I have an errand to run with my team first." "Roger that.", Deris said, "Then we'll see you back at headquarters in a bit, Colonel." Deris and Kals gave a salute before running off. "Let's go check out the Hanger.", Deylin said. "Mind if the three of us join you?", Elma asked. "Not at all.", Deylin said, "Besides, I'd like to get to know you and your friends better." "Same here.", Era said. "I have no objections.", I said.

*To be continued*


	49. Chapter 49: Helping The City

Chapter 49: Helping The City

Chapter's POV: Terra Cross

We got to the hanger, seeing Tenno and Sen inside. "There's no excuse.", Sen said, "This wouldn't have happened if I didn't order my men to leave their posts." "You were just trying to help. It's okay.", Deylin said, "We should count ourselves lucky we ended up with so few casualties." "Sorry to break up the love-in.", Tenno said, "But you know... There must be SOMETHING to that Skell if they were this worried about it." "I wonder.", Sen said. I then noticed that Deylin was deep in thought, but something told me not to bother him.

For the next few days, I did missions around the city. At some point, we got a request from Natero to get intel from Jair Fortress. We secured some data drives, which we took to a Ma-non to analyze. After that, Era told us about Natero's son, who apparantly never left Terra because of a mission Natero gave him before the White Whale took off. I was shocked, but Deylin told us not to judge based on hearsay. After that, we heard that a Nopon caravan called Dodonga Caravan, which turned out to be Tatsu's home, which he wasn't able to return to because it moved after the Prone captured him. After learning that, we decided to give it a visit. Humorously, the little Nopon mistook Tatsu for their dad, but their mom cleared it up quickly.

We talked with Tatsu's mom, Koko, for a bit, and learned about a pair of glasses that Tatsu inherrited from his father. However, Koko ended up throwing them into the sea because he had been captured by the Prone. I felt kind of bad, so I offered to find them for him. After Era estimated that they were near new NIO, we went to look for them. We searched the whole beach, but we didn't find them. Tatsu then noticed an Indigen running off with them. We tailed it as fast as we could, cornering it in Headwater Cavern. After we retieved the glasses, we went back to the caravan and told Koko the good news. After that, we learned that Tatsu's dad was chosen to be the 'hero' to fight some gods or something, and then learned that Koko was leading the caravan. After that, Koko gave us some Nopon spice as thanks. After that, we went back to the Barracks and hit the hay.

*To be continued* 


	50. Chapter 50: Lifehold 3

Chapter 50: Lifehold #3

Chapter's POV: Terra Cross

The next day, Era was getting ready to make us some food. This time around, our three human friends had joined us. "Hmm, what should I whip up today?", Era asked. "Well, we never got to eat that Beef from before.", I said. "That is a great idea.", Era said. Moments later, Era was working on our food. "Era! Era! What is Era making?", Tatsu asked. "Beef braised in wine!", Era said, "Hey, Tatsu, why don't you relax and take a bath before dinner? Got one all ready for you." "Tatsu love nice and hot bath before eating!", Tatsu said, "Ooh! Did Era use bath salts? Color and smell is lovely, just like- Huh?! E-E-Era! This is not bathtub! This is pot of boiling wine!" "Tch. Little spud's smarter than he looks.", Era said, "I suppose I'm just gonna have to use regular ol' beef instead..." "Era is not funny! Era is NOT funny!", Tatsu said.

"Reminds me of all the fun we had in our own reality.", Elma said, "Lin always teased our reality's Tatsu like that as well." "Did she?", I asked. "Yeah.", Elma said, "I heard Era's the best chef in Terra BLADE, just like Lin." "Yeah, she is.", I said, "Everyone loves her cooking." "That's good.", Elma said. Some time later, our food was ready. "Okay, everyone, let's eat!", Era said. Tenno once again joined us for a meal. "Ahhh, now THAT hit the spot.", Tenno said. "Glad you enjoyed it, sir.", Era said, "I figured someone might show up unannounced, so I made a little extra this time." "Great! Then I'll just show up for random meals as I please.", Tenno said. "That's... not what I meant.", Era said. "He kind of sounds like Commander Vandham.", Lin said.

After some time, we all gathered around the briefing table. "Okay, good news first.", Tenno said, "Some Pathfinders detected another piece of the Lifehold." "Yesss! Is it the core?!", Era asked. "Woo-hoo! Tatsu do Dance of Discovery!", Tatsu said. "We don't know what it is, which is why we need you to check it out ASAP.", Tenno said, "The coordinates we have for it are up north of Neo IO, in Sylvalum." "One sec, Sylvalum?", Era asked, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but uhhh... Didn't we just detect signs of a Ganglion presence there?"

"That's the bad news.", Tenno said, "Which is why I'm only asking our top combat units to take this on. That includes Elma and her friends." "Understood.", Deylin said, "Consider it done, Commander. We'll get started immediately." "Was hoping you'd say that.", Tenno said, "I talked to Sen's team as well, by the way. They're already en route." A holographic screen appeared, showing coordinates. "You'll rendezvous with them here. Good luck.", Tenno said, "I just pray this is the piece we need. There's not much time left..."

*To be continued* 


	51. Chapter 51: The Wrothian Prince

Chapter 51: The Wrothian Prince  
Chapter's POV: Terra Cross

When we reached the rendezvous point, we found that Sen was injured. "Sen!", Era called out. "I was afraid of this.", Elma said. "Hey...", Sen said before explaining what had happened. "You can't be serious... Your entire team? ... Gone?", Era asked. "Dead. Killed by Ganglion.", Sen said, "And it's all my fault." "If only we'd gotten here sooner.", Deylin said. "What, you think you could have stopped it?", Sen asked, "What's it matter, anyway? We can just bring them all back once we find the Lifehold, right?" "Hey, Sen...", Era began. "Look at us, the chosen few.", Sen said, "All those people we left on Terra... They never had a chance. But us? We can be reborn. We get as many damn chances as we want."

"IF we find the core.", Deylin said, "Without that, there's no chance, for any of us. Look, we can talk later, for now, we need to get you back to the city. Let's regroup there so we can get you patched up." "No way.", Sen said, "What if it turns out to be the core and the Ganglion get to it first? You can't let that happen." "We can't just leave you here, Sen!", Era said. "You can and you will.", Sen said, "I'll be fine until the Reclaimers can get here." "Still...", Era said before Sen got out his comm. "I'm sending you all the intel we have.", Sen said, "It's further north from here. Sorry I can't help, it's up to you now."

"Don't worry, we can handle it.", Deylin said, "Let's get moving. With luck, we can secure the Lifehold before the Ganglion know we're here." "My team will stay here with Sen.", Elma said, "Just to make sure nothing happens." "Alright, thanks.", Deylin said before we walked off. "Era.", Sen said. "Yeah?", Era asked. "Maybe you should sit this one out.", Sen said, "The place is crawling with Ganglion." "That's why I'm going.", Era said, "Exactly why. I'm part of a team, and we have a job to do. If it's going to be dangerous, that's all the more reason for us to stick together. And I'm a lot more capable than you think, Sen. But I know you're trying to look out for me. And I appreciate it." Era then ran to catch up to us. "That's what I told Lao back in our reality.", Lin said, "We really are a lot alike, aren't we, Era?"

We got to the location we were given, but didn't see the Lifehold anywhere. "Is this the spot? That's weird.", Era said. "Tatsu don't see anything.", Tatsu said. "Era, go ahead and double-check the coordinates, would you?", Deylin asked. "R-right.", Era said, taking out her comm. Deylin then looked around a bit. "Don't tell me-", Deylin began. "Deylin!", Era said, "I'm picking up multiple incoming heat signatures. We're surrounded!" "A trap!", I said as multiple aircrafts appeared at our location. Deylin noticed two Xenos walking up to them. "I knew it... We've been tricked!", Deylin said as we got our weapons ready. "Lower your weapons, Terrans.", the female Xeno said. We didn't comply, though. "Haven't seen this species before...", Era said.

"Look at cute kitty!", Tatsu said, "Here, kitty kitty!" "Shut up! They'll hear!", Era said. "Your first time laying eyes on the proud people of Wroth?", the female Xeno asked, "Surrender, Terrans. We have you surrounded. If you put away your weapons and comply, you will be treated with the respect that warriors of your caliber deserve." Some of the Ganglion soldiers walked up to us, practically putting us at point-blank range. "Do as they say, everyone, we don't have a choice.", Deylin said, putting his weapons away. The rest of us did as well, and Tatsu even put his glasses on the ground. The two Xenos then walked up to us.

A bit of time passed, with nothing happening. "Deylin...", Era said. "Don't worry.", Deylin said, "I'm in charge here. My subordinates are of no use to you, I ask that you let them go." "Unfortunately, that is not my decision to make.", the male Xeno said, "We are mercenaries. We do as our patron bids. I am to deliver all of you to the Ganglion stronghold." "I thought the Ganglion wanted all Terrans eradicated?", Deylin asked, "Why take us captive?" "An excellent question.", the male Xeno said, "The Ganglion are indeed terrified of your species... However, this fear is only of your natural form."

"Our real bodies?", Era asked, "But why? Why would they fear our real bodies?!" "This I do not know.", the male Xeno said, "If I did, I would gladly lay their wretched plans bare." "Prince Jiarg...", the female Xeno said. "Luxaar never ordered us to keep his secrets.", Jiarg said, "Only to remember his precious title. Take them away." "How could you sink so low?", I asked. "What?", Jiarg asked. "The Ganglion have killed our comrades without a second thought!", I said, "And for what reason?! Because they're afraid?! Afraid of a species that wants to live in peace?! How can you serve such a group?!"

"Mind your tone, Terran.", the female Xeno said, "Who are you to judge the Prince's actions? What could you possibly know of our people's struggle? Of how our homeland was torn away from us?" "It's true, we cannot say I understand your plight.", Deylin said, "But we Terrans lost our home, just like you. And yet we chose to stand up and fight the Ganglion!" "The Ganglion have bought our compliance, yes.", Jiarg said, "But make no mistake, the Wrothians would never sell their pride." "Prove it, then.", Deylin said, "Make a choice here that you can be proud of."

"The Ganglion would have us dismiss you as uncultured savages.", Jiarg said, "But I see reason in your words, and strength in your bearing. Very well. We will settle this the old way. Defeat us in battle, and yes, you will also win your freedom." "A battle of honor?", I asked, "Very well." "Excellent.", Jiarg said, "I would grant no quarter, and expect none in return. Mercy would be an insult." "But my prince, win or lose, Luxaar will punish us.", the female Xeno said. "Forgive me, Buidhe.", Jiarg said, "I can suffer those cillians' unjust orders no longer."

"Of course we all feel the same, my prince, but when the Ganglion hear of this-", Buidhe said. "Wroth will survive.", Jiarg said, "Ours is a resilient people, we can weather this storm." "Yes, my prince.", Buidhe said, "With you leading us, yes." "Then it's settled.", Jiarg said, "Let the battle begin. This is the Wrothian way." "And one to be proud of.", Deylin said. Jiarg then got out a photon saber and activated it, and Buidhe did the same with a photon javelin. In response, the three of us drew our weapons.

*To be continued*


	52. Chapter 52: Deylin's Suspicion

Chapter 52: Deylin's Suspicion

Chapter's POV: Terra Cross

It was six against three, but we managed to win somehow. "Finally, a fight worthy of Ga Jiarg.", Jiarg said, "Well met. But how will you fare when the stakes are raised?" Jiarg pointed his saber into the sky, and a giant mech began rising from the ground. "Act two begins.", Jiarg continued, "Equip yourselves as you see fit. Let the real battle begin." Jiarg then jumped on top of the mech before entering it's cockpit. "Time to use our Skells!", Deylin said. I almost forgot that I had a Skell liscense now. We boarded our Skells and got ready to fight.

Jiarg's mech was tough, but somehow we pulled through. "I thank you for this defeat.", Jiarg said, "Our encounter has been most... edifying. North of here lies a shadowy land of rock and firy. Jagged black stone, lit only by scars of boiling magma... There you will find the Ganglion stronghold. May the tides of war lift your fortunes!" Jiarg and the other Wrothians then left. "Bad guy was... not so bad, huh?", Tatsu asked. "Yeah.", Era said, "He said they're mercenaries, maybe we could convince them to fight for us!" "Great idea, Era!", Tatsu said, "Tatsu looove kitties!" "I wouldn't call them kitties to their face, small fry.", Era said, "They'd slice you up, brine the wedges, add a nice butter-cream sauce, then-" "Era talking WAY too many details!", Tatsu said. "Oh... hah, sorry. Was I saying that out loud?", Era asked. "Era is NOT funny.", Tatsu said.

Deylin then pulled out his comm. "Hey, good news.", Deylin said, "Sen was just admitted to the maintenance center. Looks like he's gonna make it." "Really? Thank god they got to him in time.", Era said, "Let's hurry back and check in on him." "Right...", Deylin said. Something seemed a bit off about him. "Deylin? ... What is it?", Era asked. "Nothing, sorry, just a little worried about Sen.", Deylin said, "Let's get back to Neo IO." "Right.", I said before the three of us left the area.

As soon as we got to the maintanence center, we immediately went to check on Sen. We met Kour along the way. "Deylin.", Kour said. "Kour. You beat us here.", Deylin said. "So... how's he doing?", Era asked. "He'll be up and around in no time.", Kour said, "Why don't you go take a look for yourself, say hi?" "Thanks.", Era said before she and Tatsu ran off. "Kour... we need to talk.", Deylin said, Can you spare a minute?" "Of course.", Kour said. We then moved to another hallway. "It's... about Sen.", Deylin said, "I have a suspicion... well, it's more than a suspicion."

"Let's hear it.", Kour said. "The Ganglion were struggling to retrieve that alien mech, the Vita.", Deylin said, "Sen suggested we go after it. He even planned the mission. So we extract it... and the Ganglion know exactly where it is when they come for it, with Sen's team away from guard duty." "Oh boy...", Kour said. "And this last mission, he gave us coordinates for a Lifehold unit we found.", Deylin said, "Turned out to be a Ganglion ambush. It's too much to be a coincidence, Kour." "Well... what do you think, Rook?", Kour asked, "You think he's a spy?"

"No, I don't.", I said, "What Deylin is saying is true, but don't forget, the Ganglion HATE Terrans." "Agreed, there must be some other explanation.", Kour said, "Sen hates those Xenos. He wouldn't sell us out, no way, no how." "All right, Kour. I hear you.", Deylin said, "If you still trust him, then so will I." "You're doing the right thing, Deylin.", Kour said.

*To be continued* 


	53. Chapter 53: Skell Flight Module

Author's note: This will be the only time I'll go into an affinity mission in detail, since it's actually a pretty important one... unless another important affinity mission comes up. Hey, I'm playing this game blind, I don't know what to expect. But holy dang, I typed up WAY more than I thought I would!

Chapter 53: Skell Flight Module

Chapter's POV: Terra Cross

I was asked to come to the Outfitter's test hanger, and when I got there, Tenno and Era were already there. "So you made it. Why am I not surprised?", Tenno asked, "Who else'd have the stones to turn up for an experimental Skell test flight? Stones in your head, I mean. You and Kour are the only ones crazy enough to even try." "That's a horrible way to put it, Commander!", Era said, "I mean, sure, previous tests often involved engine explosions and lots of fire... And there was that one that went berserk and crashed itself into the sea... But that's all a perfectly natural part of the R&D process! ... Right?" "I don't exactly like it, but sometimes you have to take risks.", I said.

"Ho, she's got you wrapped around her itty-bitty finger, don't she?", Tenno asked, "Kour, too. For all his grousin', that boy just keeps coming back for more. I don't get it. Must be addicted to the rush, I suppose." "Commander, risking life and limb in the name of science is a noble cause and it's own reward!", Era said. "Yeah, yeah.", Tenno said, "Anyway, enough chitchat. Era, why don't you walk 'em through it." "Right.", Era said, "I've been mulling over why all my flight-pack designs keep... blowing up. I think I've finally found the cause. Conventional Skells just don't have the energy to provide enough lift. So I've taken a step back and redesigned a Skell from scratch The result is an Integrated Flight-Capable Skell System! Or I.F.C.S.S. for short."

"Forget the stupid acronym.", Tenno said, "I financed this, and I say we're calling it a Skell flight module. Oh, and did I mention I also got the arms manufacturers on board to help out?" "Really?! You're the best, Commander!", Era said. "Yeah, well, that ain't the hard part.", Tenno said, "We can't have any more failures, you hear me?" "This time, it's a sure thing, my friend.", a voice said. We turned to see an old man with a Ma-non. "The two of us are taking part in development to make certain of that.", the old man said. "Torin! Jajanni!", Era said. "Well, if the bigwigs at Sakuraba and C&C aren't worried, I guess I shouldn't be either.", Tenno said.

"Yes, although we do have a slight concern regarding a lack of materials, don't we?", Jajanni asked. "How much concern we talking here?", Tenno asked. "Well, our final check turned up one significant problem.", Era said. "As it stands now, our chances of success are maybe... ten percent, you know?", Jajanni said. "That ain't good.", Tenno said, "What if we fix this little problem?" "Ninety-nine point nine nine nine nine nine nine nine percent success.", Era said, "Right, Jajanni?" "Yes yes. Near perfect odds, aren't they?", Jajanni said. "Then the answer's clear.", Tenno said, "Sorry to surprise you with this, but can you go salvage the materials?" "Yeah, sure.", I said.

"Awesome! I know you'll find them in no time.", Era said. "All right then.", Tenno said, "Bring the materials back here once you round them all up. Era, you use this time for another final systems check. This is our last shot at it." "Understood, sir. I'm on it.", Era said, "I promise to get this big bucket of love into the Miran skies before long!" It took me a little bit, but I managed to get the materials I needed and returned to the test hanger. Just then, an explosion shook the hanger. I ran up to the smoking Skell in front of me. "The hell did you do, Era?!", Tenno asked. "I... I don't know!", Era said, "Just give me a second!" Era then went to check on the Skell.

"Ack! I had the amp-furnace circuit in backwards!", Era said, "I am SO sorry. I can't believe I'd do something that dumb in the final check..." Tenno crossed his arms before he saw me. "Oh, you're back.", Tenno said, "I take it you managed to gather the materials? As you can see... The test flight's gonna need to be postponed. Maybe canceled entirely. Sorry for the bad news after all your hard work." "No, wait!", Era said, "I'll handle the repairs and resolve the final issues myself! Commander, please. I need this to work. I need to make it happen. It's the last homework assignment I'll ever have. Please, sir. Let me complete it."

"Mmm... I understand where you're coming from, Era.", Tenno said, "But it's not my call. That last slip-up has the Sakuraba guys spooked. The higher-ups aren't going to be happy unless this thing can be mass-produced." "But all my work...", Era said. "The apple really doesn't fall far from the tree.", Torin said, "Don't worry about it, Korshel. I'll convince my people. I may be a humble engineer, but I've given my life to Sakuraba. Let an old man cash in some of his favors." "Thank you, Torin!", Era said. "Well that's one problem down.", Tenno said, "But this death trap still needs a pilot. After that little display before, I doubt anyone'll be nuts enough to colunteer. You'd have to be reeeeal crazy..."

I can't believe I'm about to do this. "I'll pilot it.", I said. "Thank you so, so much!", Era said, "I swear I'll make this thing work!" "Now that THAT'S settled, when can you have this bucket of bolts fixed?", Tenno asked. "I'll have it ready by tomorrow.", Era said. "All right, you've got till morning.", Tenno said, "Past that, and I'll have to call it off for now. The higher-ups'll want to take another long look and decide if this is still where they wanna spend their money." "Understood. I won't let everyone's hard work go to waste.", Era said, "And I won't let down my brave test pilot either. I swear!" Era then got to work on making repairs.

Night passed, and Era had finished making her repairs. "It's done. I did it.", Era said, "I swear it's totally safe and secure this time, Commander. We dreamed of a Skell that can fly through the air, and now it's finally here!" "Looks that way to me.", Tenno said, "And trust me, I looked close. This thing should work. ... It better work. What do you say? Ready to put your life in the hands of this thing?" "Yeah, I am.", I said. "Thaaat's the spirit!", Tenno said, "Should be a helluva view from up there. ... Assuming you get up there." "It'll fly, jeez!", Era said, "Do you trust me on this or not?" Tenno just looked away. "Oh, c'mon!", Era said, "You're gonna go on a perfect test flight and show all those nay-sayers what's up!"

"All right, let's get this party started.", Tenno said, "Fly her to the specified point to start. It's a spot we haven't been able to reach before now." "The perfect landing point for our test flight!", Era said. "I thought so.", Tenno said, "We'll be monitoring your progress from here. Good luck." "Oh, and whatever you do, don't damage the Skell.", Era said. "I think what you mean to say was 'come home safe.'", Tenno said. "Alright, wish me luck.", I said before boarding the Skell. Using the flight module, I installed a probe at the location before getting a call on my comm. "I gotta say, it looked pretty fun.", Tenno said, "How did it feel?" "Any problems?", Era asked, "Tell me everything down to the tiniest detail. I need it ALL!"

"Everything's fine, Era.", I said, "The flight module runs smoothly." "I felt like I was flying myself, and that's just from watching you down here.", Era said You could go anywhere with that Skell!" "Well in any case, you make it back to Neo IO in one piece and we'll call this a success.", Tenno said. "Just make sure to stay focused, okay?", Era said, "I know you'll make it home without a scratch." "Got it.", I said. I then made my way back to the test hanger. "Welcome back!", Tenno said, "That was one hell of a maiden flight. She passed the test. We'll get rolling on mass production ASAP." "YESSS!", Era said, "This makes everything worth it! Sure, I put poor Kour through hell and wound up wasting some rare materials... But I had to do this. I had to make my dream a reality."

"I don't mean to sound rude, but why is it so imporant to you?", I asked. "You know, before they died, my parents began working on potential flight technology as an independant research project.", Era said, "But they passed away before they could finish it. Deylin's father, Saero, saw their unfinished work and found that it could potentially be compatable with Skells, and that's how the project got started. A device like that still feels like science fiction. I can't imagine what possessed them to even attempt such a thing. But I knew I had to finish what they started. I felt like I'd never be a worthy engineer if I didn't. So I called it my last homework assignment."

"Those are some big shoes to fill.", Tenno said, "You can rest assured that your folks would be proud as hell. You know that, right? You did good, kid. You too. Thanks for all your support." "This flight module opens many possibilites.", I said, "Now I can protect NIO from airborne attacks as well." "Damn straight!", Tenno said, "Once we get our people trained up on these, those Ganglion are history! All right, enough jibber-jabber. It's time to get flyin'! With eyes in the sky, we'll track down that damn Lifehold Core in no time!

*To be continued* 


	54. Chapter 54: A Spy Among Us

Author's notes: Sorry about the long delay. For some reason I stopped playing for a while. I'm back on, now, and fortunately I made my own version of the Affinity Chart for this story, so I was able to find who I used to paralel the Xenoblade characters.

Chapter 54: A Spy Among Us

Chapter's POV: Terra Cross

For the next while, I kept doing missions from people around the city, and finally managed to install Data Probes an all the Miranium Deposit sites.. Tenno asked us to find Kareo before the city went into a panic. We managed to find him, but his escorts were lost, and he told us to go ahead of him. Later, Tenno asked us to take care of Dagahn and Ryyz in Qing Long Glade. When we got there, we found a campfire that was still smoking, and a couple of Ganglion members appeared, looking for the pair as well. We tried to get info from them, but then we heard a radio call saying that their targets were sighted. After knocking out the grunts, we left to find that their targets weren't the ones we were looking for after all. After taking out the Ganglion members, we learned that their names were Rock and Celica. Rock was easily trusting of us, since we took out the Ganglion members that were attacking them earlier, but Celica was a bit harder to convince. Fortunately, we managed to get them to come to NIO, and they seemed to get along with the others.

As usual, we were all in the dining area. "Hmm, what should I whip up today?", Era asked. "I've never tried Foie Gras before.", I said. "That is a great idea.", Era replied. Later, Era was preparing some food. "Mmm-MMM! Delicious!", Tatsu said, "Thank you, Era! Is Era cooking something else now? Tatsu can't possibly eat any more corn!" "Don't worry, this is something new.", Era said, "One of Terra's greatest delicacies: Foie Gras!" "Fwah Grub?", Tatsu asked, "Fwah Grub sounds delicious! Maybe Tatsu try some when Lily finished cooking. Can Tatsu help?" "Actually, you can!", Era said, "In fact, I can't make it without you." We pretty much knew what was gonna happen next. "Oh really?", Tatsu asked. "I just need one little favor.", Era said. "Of course!", Tatsu replied, "Tatsu is at your disposal. What can Tatsu provide for Chef Era?" "Your Liver.", Era said. Tatsu took a moment before reacting. "Meh-meh-meh?! Ta-Tatsu is here to serve, not BE served, Era!", Tatsu said. "Oh, just remembered- I have Goose Liver.", Era said. "Era did that on purpose!", Tatsu said, "Era is vicious and nasty!" Not long after, the Foie Gras was done. "All right, everyone, dig in!", Era said. Tenno came and joined in on our meal this time. "Man oh man, Era, somehow you manage to outdo yourself every time.", Tenno said. "It's all about the ingredients! ... Right, Tatsu?", Era asked.

A minute later, we were all standing around the briefing table. "Right, let's get started.", Tenno said, "Well, before that, I need to clear something up." "Commander?", Deylin asked. "I know you're wondering... After the bogus Lifehold lead, we had the Pathfinders turned inside out.", Tenno said, "Sure enough, we found evidence that someone messed with FrontierNav- they planted that phony data." "You mean...", Era began. "We got a spy.", Tenno said, "That's right- one of our own is working with the Ganglion. This... was an inside job." "One question, Commander-", Deylin began. "Like we don't have enough to worry about... And here I am, sending you all out RIGHT into that death trap... Dammit. I don't know what else to say, except... I'm sorry. I hope you'll forgive me."

"Tatsu like muscle man better when he angry and yelling.", Tatsu said. "Zip it, pip-squeek, or you'll be seasoned and fried by breakfast.", Era said, shutting Tatsu up. "Tatsu has a point, though.", Deylin said, "It's not like you to dwell on mistakes, Commander. Especially when they weren't your mistakes to begin with. Wouldn't you agree?" "Yeah.", I said. "Well, but-", Tenno started. "No buts about it, sir.", Era said, "And no more apologies, okay? We survived, after all. Now, let's see that surly taskmaster we all know and love!" "That's right. Your orders, Commander?", Deylin asked. "Well, put it that way... who am I to argue?", Tenno asked before clearing his throat, "All right, touchy-feely time is over- I've got your next assignment. We need you to head out and fix a key data probe that's on the fritz. It's way out in northern Sylvalum. We'll get you the coordinates." "Yes sir- with pleasure.", Era said, "Repair missions are my specialty." "That's why we picked you.", Tenno said, "That, and... the Ganglion have been quiet lately. Too quiet. I don't like it." "Yeah, I've been thinking the same thing.", Deylin said. "In your report, the... Wrothian, was it? He made it sound like they've got a base tucked away.", Tenno said, "Someplace with black rocks and lava... That's gotta be Cauldros, yeah?" "I think it's a safe assumption, yes.", Deylin said. "Well, anyway... As you might have guessed, the idea of a big ol' Ganglion base here on Mira does not exactly thrill me.", Tenno said. "Agreed.", Deylin said. "And with Sen sidelined, we're gonna have to pick up the slack.", Era said. "Yep- so let's get that probe fixed, all right?", Tenno asked.

*To be continued*


	55. Chapter 55: Ganglion Battleship

Author's notes: This one took longer to make. It wasn't writing it out that was the problem, it was just that this specific boss was harder to beat that I thought it would be. In the end, I ended up scouting a level 60 player just to get past it.

Chapter 55: Ganglion Battleship

Chapter's POV: Terra Cross

We got to the site, but immediately, I noticed something odd. I didn't remember planting this probe, and the beam was purple in color. "Yup, that is definately one busted probe.", Era said, "Hang tight while I run a diagnostic and see what I can do." It took a while, but the beam eventually turned red. "And that... should... do it.", Era said, "All set. Sorry for the wait." "Well done, as always.", Deylin said. "All in a day's work.", Era said, "One thing: The problem we had here wasn't unique- it's bount to affect the other probes, sooner or later. We probably should patch 'em all, to be safe." "Is Era serious?!", Tatsu said, "Friends want to go stitch up EVERY probe on all of Mira?! Tatsu will be grampypon before friends finish!" "Simmer down, potato skin- it's not that bad.", Era said, "I fixed this one manually, but now I can upload that patch and fix all the other probes throughout the network at once." "Whew! Whatever Era talking about, Tatsu believe her!", Tatsu said, "Tatsu do Dance of Relief not to fix soooooo many probes!"

"Yeah... We have planted a lot of them, haven't we?", Era asked, "And really, what's it gotten us?" "Hmmm?", Tatsu replied, confused. "Not just us, everyone- all of BLADE. All of NIO.", Era said, "We spend all this time on FrontierNav, you know? What if we never find the core? Then what do we do? We've searched all over this planet looking for the Lifehold Core- what if it's not even here? What if... the whole thing smashed to bits when it crashed down?!" "You know that's not possible.", Deylin said. "Do I?!", Era asked. "Our consciousnesses aren't here- they're controlling these moms remotely from the core.", Deylin said, "It can't have been destroyed. In fact, it has to be somewhere relatively close, or we would feel the lag." "You're right.", Era said, "I... just..." Era then began crying a bit. "It's okay, Era.", Deylin said, "I know you're tired. It's been a long couple of months. Being inside these mims takes its toll on all of us- it's only natural to feel like this. But I promise- it's going to be all right."

After a minute, Era seemed to have calmed down. "What were they thinking when they designed these things anyway...", Era began. "Hmm? What Era mean?", Tatsu asked. "These mims- why would you make an artificial body that can cry tears?", Era asked, "So embarrassing..." "Well, lost of reasons.", Deylin said, "Tears lubricate the eyes... They flush out dust and debris... And unwanted feelings, too. You feel better, don't you?" "I guess those mom makers knew what they were doing after all.", Era said. "Well, if I ever see them, I'll be sure to tell them you said so.", Deylin said. "Thanks.", Era replied.

"Hmm? ... Friends hear that?", Tatsu asked. Confused, we looked around. "There- what is it?", Tatsu asked. We then turned to where Tatsu was looking, and saw what appeared to be a floating airship. "Era?", Deylin asked. "Incoming mobile target... It's really, really big...", Era said. Soon, we could see just how big it was. "Bigger than caravan big!", Tatsu said, "Bigger than even legendary Frintier Village big!" "If its transponders aren't responding to our IFF signal... we have to assume it's hostile! Take cover!" We then ran to find cover before realizing something. "Wait- something that size, on that course... It must be targering NIO.", Deylin said, "We can't let it get anywhere near the city. We have to put a stop to it here!" "Right!", I said. "I figured you'd say as much.", Deylin said, "Remember, the entire city is counting on us!" "Let's knock this big piece of junk right outta the sky!", Era said.

The fight was hard, even with our new Skells, but in the middle of the fight, I had noticed that it had begun to transform. Honestly, I don't know how to describe it accurately, but the bottom half turned into legs as it landed on the ground, and the cockpit rose to resemble some kind of mechanical monster. "Holy crap... How could something that big transform in-flight?", Era asked. "The Ganglion must have some kind of antigravitational flight technology.", Deylin said. "That's the only thing that makes sense.", Era said, "Our flight modules still rely on propulsion. I hate to admit it, but this is way beyond anything we've got. We're outclassed." "For now, maybe.", Deylin said, "But think about it. When Terra's humans were wiped out by the Great Flood, while their technology remained, we could barely understand it. And yet, we've managed to create the spaceship that got us to Mira AND create our Mim bodies. Neither of those were given to us by Earth BLADE. We may not have Antigrav tech yet, but we will eventually." "I hope you're right.", Era said.

The rest of the fight was still tough, but we managed to win. Thankfully, our Soul Voices managed to keep our Skells intact. "Bye-bye, nasty robot.", Tatsu said, "Ganglion learn hard way what happens when you mess with Team Tatsu!" "We fought as a team and we fought well.", Deylin said, "I only hope there aren't any more like this back at their base..." "If these things hit the city in numbers, we'd have no change at all, even with Earth BLADE's help.", Era said. "Exactly.", Deylin said, "Exactly another reason we need to find that Lifehold Core as soon as possible. "What do you mean?", Era asked. "Remember what the Wrothian prince told us in Sylvalum?", Deylin asked, "About the Ganglion? Apparently... they fear actual Terran bodies. I don't know why that is... but it might be the key to victory." "Or the key to... survival...", Era said.

*To Be Continued*


	56. Chapter 56: Betrayal

Author's notes: I freaking LOVE Celica! Infact, I'm gonna have her on my party as much as I can!

Chapter 56: Betrayal

Chapter's POV: Terra Cross

After I did some missions around NIO, I decided to check in on Celica and Rock, but overheard a conversation between Celica and Natero, with Natero trying to convince Rock to help BLADE. After Natero left, Celica reassured that his decision not to fight wasn't anything to be ashamed of before telling him that she had an idea and leaving. We later learned that she went to talk to Tenno, who told us that she had asked him how to join BLADE, and took a joke of his seriously. We later found Rock by the BLADE Barracks, who told us that Celica went to Sylvalum to get a Selenean Safe by herself, so we went after her. When we got to the cave, Rock told us that he used to be held in a dark, cramped place, so we told him that he can wait outside, but he refused so he could help Celica. While we traveled through the cave, Rock told us that it was the Ganglion that help him, and forced him to do something to Celica's village, but despite that, she saved him anyway. After some more exploration, we finally found Celica, but she was being chased by an Indigen, but Rock managed to catch it and throw it into a wall. After taking out the Indigen, we met with Celica and Rock outside the cave, and told her that BLADEs tend to work in teams, even commenting on how we had to bail out a few BLADEs ourselves. After speaking with Tenno again, Celica officially became a BLADE, but Natero showed up again, and though we tried to defend Rock, he decided that he'll join the fight so that others wouldn't get hurt for him again. But Natero instead asked Rock to help with heavy construction.

Later on, we met Kals at the Outfitters Test Hangar, who asked us to help us get stronger. After a quick mock fight to get a feel for his combat ability, Kals said that he needed better gear, but we told him that he just wasn't using them properly. We then got a Soldier's Assault Rifle and returned, but Kals was surprised that we were using it for his training. After taking out some Suids, we returned to the Hangar, and Kals asked for another mock fight. We beat him again, but he showed improvement, and he seemed to be content with the results as well. It was then that me and Era finally learned about Kals's brother, Sets, who wasn't able to escape Terra. In response, I told him that he needs to surpass Sets, which Era commented that we now have two drill sargents. Kals agreed, saying that he shouldn't settle on being like Leon or anyone else.

We were in the kitchen as usual, and this time Celica had joined us as well. "So, what should I whip up today?", Era asked. "How about the House Special?", I asked. "All right, you got it!", Era said. Later on, Tatsu, thinking that Era was preparing a bath for him for some reason, was in the cooking pot, while Era sprinkled seasoning in it. Suddenly, Deylin's communicator started beeping. "We need you in the Hangar- now!", Tenno said through the communicator. "Commander?", Deylin asked. "It's Sen, he- Hey! Get away from that!", Tenno said, "Deylin, get your butts over here!" "What was that all about?", Era asked, "Did I hear him talking to Lao?" "Whatever it was, it didn't sound very good.", Deylin said, "We'd better get to the Hangar ASAP." "Right.", I said.

When we got to the hangar, the alarm was going off. "Boy, have you lost your mind?!", Tenno asked, "You know damn well what that data means to us- to our entire race!" "Of course I do- it means an end to this giant lie.", Sen said, "I've been waiting a long time for this." "Commander, what's going on?", Deylin asked. "Ask Sen.", Tenno said, "We caught him stealing a data terminal with classified intel." "Stealing intel?", Era asked. "Explain yourself, Sen!", Deylin said. "You should've let me die that day, Deylin.", Sen said, "You knew the truth- that I was a Ganglion spy." "What?!", Era asked, surprised. "I had my suspicions.", Deylin said, "But I didn't want to believe it."

"Your mistake.", Sen said, "And it'll cost you. The data, and your newest Skell, the Prog Ares. The Ganglion'll appreciate the gift." "Boy, I am going to kick your ass so hard, your real body will feel it!", Tenno said. "Not if you value your precious data.", Sen said. "Lao, what the hell is going on here?", Merc asked as he, Deris, and Kals ran in. "Oh, look at this- the whole gang's coming out to say good-bye.", Sen said. "What the hell, Lao?!", Deris asked before Merc aimed his gun at Sen. "Hold your fire!", Tenno said, "He's got the only copy of that data on his mim." "Dammit.", Merc said. "A little insurance policy.", Sen said, "Sorry, Merc." "You'd betray all your friends?", Deris asked, "Your entire species?!" "I'm no big fan of theirs, believe me- the talking cats OR that giant leech.", Sen said, "But the Ganglion and I share a common goal." "And that is?", Merc asked. "Think about it, Merc.", Sen said, "You know the answer." "The hell I do!", Merc said, "You've lost it, man." "Yeah... I lost it all.", Sen said, "Good-bye." "Sen!", Merc called out before Sen got into the cockpit of the Skell and used it to escape.

*To Be Continued*


	57. Chapter 57: The Truth

Author's notes: Holy crap, I honestly didn't think that Lao of all people was the Ganglion spy. I mean, you can actually RECRUIT him. Also, for some reason, I've been able to walk past a number of vision-aggro enemies (not including a couple of Tyrents that were in there). I wonder if it's my level. Also, I don't like that cutscenes don't take Skells into account.

Chapter 57: The Truth

Chapter's POV: Terra Cross

After Sen's escape, we gathered around the briefing table at the Barracks. "All right, what exactly happened back there?", Deylin asked. "Welp... You all know how FrontierNav uses the White Whate's trajectory data to simulate potential crash scenarios, then cross-checks it with our probes to narrow down possible Lifehold coordinates.", Tenno said, "Well, all that work paid off. We've finally got enough probes in the ground to accomplish what we've been trying to do. In other words, we can isolate every possible landing zone, and scan them to find the Lifehold Core." "What?", Era asked. "Are you certain?", Deylin asked. "That's what the eggheads tell me.", Tenno said. "Tatsu do Dance of Discovery!", Tatsu said. "So what're we waiting for?!", Era asked. "I think our delay is Sen's fault." "Sen? I don't get it.", Era said. "I think I do.", Deylin said. "That's right.", Tenno said, "He took the terminal that was analyzing the data and deleted all the backups for good measure." "Can we redo the analysis?", I asked. "We already started over.", Tenno said, "But the coordinates were calculated from a massive amount of accumulated data. Redoing all the work we did up until this point could take weeks, if not more..." "Which means the Lifehold would run out of time first, and then... poof.", Era said. "Bingo.", Tenno replied. "Then we have no choice.", Deylin said. "We have to find Sen and recover that terminal.", Era said. "For now, let's assume he's headed for that Ganglion stronghold we heard about north of Sylvalum.", Deylin said, "We'll need to hurry." "I just hope that Ga Jiarg guy was telling the truth...", Era said. "Everything is riding on this mission.", Tenno said, "Don't screw it up."

As we walked up to the gateway of what we assumed was the Ganglion base, Deylin pulled out his Com. "This reading... It's the Prog Ares!", Deylin said, "This puts its signature in the middle of the large chamber on the other side of this structure." "You think we found Sen, then?", Era asked. "He can't be far. Let's go." "Okay.", Era said before we walked up to the large doorway, "Uhhh, I have no idea how to open this." "Hmm... all right, let's look around and see if we spot another entrance.", Deylin said. As we walked from the doorway, Tatsu seemed to notice something. "How about door up over there?", Tatsu asked. Honestly, I was surprised that they left a door wide open for us. Unfortunately, it was too small for our Skells, so we had to go in on foot. After fighting through enemies and searching the base, a black Skell suddenly flew in from behind us. "Somehow I knew something like this was going to happen.", Era said. "The clock's ticking.", Deylin said, "Take it down, quickly!" We then got out our weapons, prepared to fight.

It was tough, since it flew all over the place, but we managed to beat it. Deylin then gave us a nod before we started walking, but Era noticed something on the ground and ran up to it. "What do you think it is?", Era asked. "Part of a machine?", Deylin asked back. "Silly friends- it obviously key to big door from before!", Tatsu said. "I actually think he's right.", Deylin said. "I... uh... okay. Wow.", Era said. Turns out he was right, as the door opened after we used it. "This way we can ride our Skells in.", Era said. "Exactly.", Deylin replied. After getting back in our Skells and riding an elevator down, we came across a large room as a large circular panel on the floor opened up.

"I expected no less from NIO's number one team.", Sen said. We then saw Sen standing on top of the Phog Ares in the middle of the room. "Sen!", Era called out before we moved closer. "Heh. The Ganglion really are afraid, you know.", Sen said, "Even Luxaar- their leader- trembles at the idea we might get our bodies back. That's why he had me stick around here- to keep you out of his tendrils." "You knew we had no choice- we had to chase after that stolen data terminal." "None of this will matter soon.", Sen said, "Once they destroy the Lifehold Core, and all of us with it... this'll all be over." "You don't sound so excited anymore.", Deylin said. "Course I'm excited, why wouldn't I be...?", Sen asked, "We can finally stop living this goddamned lie. We'll all be free, at last." "We'll all be DEAD, Sen!", Era said, "How does that free anyone? Instead of reuniting with our real flesh and blood?" "Wrong.", Sen said, "We're already dead, Lin. Our flesh and blood burned away with Terra." "Listen, Sen, we don't have time for a debate here.", Deylin said, "We came here for that terminal, and we're taking it back with us, whether you like it or not." "Of course.", Sen said, "You wouldn't wanna hear this, would you? Or have them hear it. Fair enough." Sen then got into the Phog Ares and prepared to fight. "Let's go.", Sen said.

About halfway into the fight, Sen started speaking again. "This is wrong.", Sen said, "Terrans should have died out along with Terra. We should have let nature take its course and accepted our fate." "You don't believe that, Sen.", Era said, "If you did, you would have never volunteered to work on Project Exodus in the first place. Or on the White Whale's crew!" "I was a believer, once... I honestly thought we could pull it off.", Sen said, "I knew we couldn't save everyone, of course. Billions of people, in that timeframe? But a cross-section of races? Religions? Yes. It felt like all the usual politics disappeared. People from different countries HAD to come together. There was no other choice- this was survival! So I signed up." "So what happened?", Era asked. "It was all LIES!", Sen said, "If you weren't rich, or connected, or part of the first world elite, you got left to die on Earth." "What?!", Era asked. "Oh yes.", Sen said, "The only reason people like you and me got on board the White Whale is because they could use our skills. Exploit our talents. But everyone else? All those countless souls boxed up in your precious Lifehold Core? The same elitist bastards that decided they're the only part of humanity worth saving."

"No...", Era said. "If you don't believe me... ask Deylin.", Sen said. "I can't say I agreed with how all the passengers were chosen... but I hardly see how it justifies this madness.", Deylin said, "We were acting to save the terran race. I never understood why terrans seperate themselves off... By race, by class, religion, country, age... As if it matters in the end! On a genetic level, the differences are insignificant." "No, not insignificant.", Sen said, "Not to terrans. But really, how could you understand, Deylin? Sorry, but I won't let those bastarts purge what made us terrans. I'll kill us all first." "Sen, look- I admit I had no idea about any of this... but killing what's left of us isn't going to solve anything. It's you playing god instead of them! How is that fair?!" "Don't talk to me about 'fair'... Is it fair what happened to my wife and little girl? That's why I volunteered... I didn't sign up for Project Exodus because I wanted to save the terran race... No... I signed up for Project Exodus... because I wanted to save my family... We knew there were no guarantees we'd be chosen, of course... We promised each other we'd accept our fate, either way. But at least, this way, we had a chance. ... We had something to hope for. Hope was all we asked for. But there was never any hope. Not really. The decision was already made... We just didn't know it yet. These scum DESERVE TO DIE, Deylin!" "No one deserves to die, Sen.", Deylin said. "Tell that to Eleshia! And Terri! Tell it to everyone we left back on Terra! ... And you KNEW. You knew they'd sealed the fate of all those people... and then you lied- you LIED about why no one could know who made it onto the ship until after launch!" "The decision came down to saving a subset of terrans or total extinction.", Deylin said, "I stand by that decision. And I'd do it again. Enough talk. I don't expect you to agree with every decision that was made in the past. But I won't let you destroy the terran's future." "Fair enough.", Sen said, "I don't expect you to agree either, but that won't stop me!"

*To Be Continued*


	58. Chapter 58: Defeating Sen

Author's notes: Holy crap, that info dump from Lao hit me hard.

Chapter 58: Defeating Sen

Chapter's POV: Terra Cross

Fighting the Phog Ares was hard, but we managed to win. The Skell malfunctioned and ejected Sen right in front of us. "No more fighting, Sen.", Deylin said, "And no more excuses. The data." Deylin pointed a gun at Sen. "Go ahead, Deylin.", Sen said, "Go ahead and shoot- if you're so sure of yourself. Just don't hit the terminal. So what's it gonna be? The chest? Or the head?! You've got a fifty-fifty chance. The fate of all terrans hanging in the balance... Gotta love those odds! So... what are you waiting for?" Suddenly, Era got between Deylin and Sen. "No, Deylin, not like this!", Era said. "Step aside, Era.", Deylin said, "If I can shut down his mim, there's still a good chance we can extract the data afterwards." "No, dammit, that's not even the point!", Era said, "We're all on the same side here!" Hearing that, I walked over to Era. "You...", Sen started. I then turned torward Deylin. "You too?", Deylin asked. "Yeah.", I said. "Thank you.", Era said, "Deylin, listen. I... I understand Sen's anger. I lost my family to an accident a long time ago... But if someone promised me a chance of saving them, and that was all a self-serving lie? I... Who knows what I would do?" "Era...", Tatsu began. "It's disturbing and corrupt and disgusting. And yet... that's exactly what makes us terran! Maybe... maybe we really should've been wiped out of existance... But... But then..."

After all that, Sen got up. "The data terminal- take it.", Sen said, removing the terminal from his head. "What? But, Sen-", Era began. "I'm abandoning... my... little crusade. Guess I'm... just as corrupt as anyone else..." "Sen...", Deylin began. "I changed my mind...", Sen said. "Changed your mind?", Deylin asked. "I thought this was about them, but... somewhere along the way, it became about me.", Sen said, "And about revenge." "It's over now.", Era said. "So go.", Sen said, "The Lifehold Core has built-in auto-defenses... It'll take them some time to destroy it... If you hurry, you might still make it in time." "He's right, there's no time to lose.", Deylin said, "Era, can you finish the analysis here?" "It's technically possible... But without the full NIO mainframe working on it, it would take way too much time.", Era said. "Then we have no choice.", Deylin said, "Let's get back to the city ASAP."

"Lao, too.", Era said, "Come back with us to Neo IO." "Yeah, right.", Sen said, "As if I could ever set foot inside that city again." "It won't be like that!", Era said, "Not once everyone knows the facts, at least. They might not agree, but they will understand." "You're naive, Era.", Sen said, "They'd lock me up and toss away the key. Or worse, a lot worse." "Maybe, but that's on you.", Deylin said, "You have a lot to answer to, so either way, we're taking you back with us." "Heh... I'd rather be shot.", Sen said. "Come on, Sen.", Era said, "Let's go home." "Fine, whatever.", Sen said, "But there's no time to evac me. You go ahead." "But that's... Deylin?", Era asked. "He's right, Era.", Deylin said, "Time is running out. We need to move, and fast." "All right, then...", Era said, "Sen. We'll send some medics for you, okay? Just stay put. Until then... you're not allowed to die, you hear me? I'll see you back in Neo IO." "Sure... great, you got it.", Sen said, "Now would you go already?" Deylin put his hand on Era's back, I guess to comfort her. "Okay.", Era said.

*To Be Continued*


	59. Chapter 59: Lifehold Core Found

Chapter 59: Lifehold Core Found

Chapter's POV: Terra Cross

We rushed to NIO as fast as we can and saw Tenno in front of the BLADE Tower. "Tell me you got it.", Tenno said. "Yes, sir.", Deylin said. "Thank God.", Tenno said, "Let's get it analyzed." "Commander, hold on.", Era said, "Sen's still back at the Ganglion base in Cauldros. He's seriously injured." "Yeah? ... And? What exactly are you getting at?", Tenno said, "I know you aren't suggesting we help that back-stabbing bastard? He tried to kill you guys!" "I am, but...", Era began. "He's been through a lot, Commander.", Deylin said, "You know his story as well as anyone. When he signed off on Project Exodus, we knew there'd be cases like Sen. Potentially hundreds of them. Look at Deris. She's still struggling with losing her brother. But we moved forward anyway, for the greater good of mankind." "Deris didn't try to kill us.", Tenno said, "In fact, she's been doing everything she can to help further BLADE's cause." "Are you sure?", Deylin asked.

"According to Kals, she's been acting strange, reckless... almost suicidal... He thinks maybe she wants to die...", Era said. "It takes different forms, but it's coming from the same place as Lao.", Deylin said, "Of course, it's no excuse for what he's done- just putting it in perspective." Tenno crossed his arms and thought for a moment. "Fine.", Tenno said, "We'll bring him in." "Oh, thank you.", Era said, "Thank you so much, Commander!" "I wouldn't get too excited about it... Especially after I break every bone in his body...", Tenno said before walking into the tower, though I was a bit confused, as last I checked, terrans didn't have bones. "It's going to take a bit to complete the analysis.", Deylin said, "Let's regroup at the barracks." "Right.", I said.

Not willing to risk taking too long, I waited in the baracks for the analysis results. After a short wait, Natero's voice was heard all cross NIO. "Brave citizens of Neo Inkopolis: this is your director general, Natero Kurisota.", Natero said, "Today, I come before you with truly joyous news. News that I have been longing to be able to share with you since we first set foot on this unknown world. Thanks to the tireless effots of the brave men and women of BLADE, we have finally- finally- succeeded in securing the location of the Lifehold Core. Now make no mistake: recovery of the core will not be easy- especially as the Ganglion continue their persecution of our people. But as long as we forge ahead with the same determination and fortitude that got us this far, I have every confidence we will succeed in our mission. We will return to our natural bodies, and take our place as living, breathing residents of our new home here on Mira. Until then, I ask you all to stand together in strength and courage, as proud citizens of NIO.

"All right, BLADEs: you heard what the man said- it's now or never.", Kareo said through a communication channel on our briefing table, "So let's get right to it: your mission is to secure the Lifehold Core, and activate its backup power system. We'll have the exact location isolated in the next two hours- you'll leave as soon as we have the coordinates. We're counting on all of you- each and every BLADE will participate in this mission. Godspeed." I then noticed Kals, Deris, and L walking into the baracks. Kals and Deris gave us salutes. Not long later, we were all sitting around the dining stall, with plates of food for all of us. "All right, everybody, dig in!", Era said, "And don't hold back- I made enough for everyone!" "Tatsu helped with cooking, too!", Tatsu said.

"Wow- you really went all out!", Kals said. "It smells amazing.", Deris said, "... Don't go hogging it all, Kals." "Yeah, whatever.", Kals said, "You're one to talk. Er..." "How kind of you to dessert us like this, Era!", L said. "What in the HELL is this?!", Merc asked, "We're going to WAR here, people." "And you know what they say: can't go to war on an empty stomach.", Era replied. "Can't go to war if you're dead, either!", Merc said, "Which is us if the Lifehold's power runs out. For all we know, the Ganglion are already at the core, getting ready to tear it apart! You still hungry? If we lose this one battle, we lose EVERYTHING." "We already understand that, Merc.", Deylin said, "But you heard what Nagi said. We have to wait while they pinpoint the Core's location." "Like this?!", Merc asked, "You just don't get it, do you?!" "No, Merc- YOU don't get it.", Deris said. "What?!", Merc asked. "You think you're the only one here who's worried?", Deris asked, "We all are. We're scared to death! That's why we're here. Together."

"Look, Deris-", Merc began. "Era is just trying to keep up morale the best way she knows how.", Deris said. "Yeah- pick on Era and you answer to Tatsu!", Tatsu said. "All right.", Merc said, "Look, Era... I'm sorry. I'm on edge. Worried. Freaked out- all of it. Forgive me, okay?" "No, but bring me ten hot cocoas... and we'll talk.", Era said. "Heh. From the place you love, right?", Merc asked, "Okay, you got it." "We should eat before the food gets cold.", I said before I started eating, myself. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!", Kals said. "Hey, wait for us!", Deris said. "Save some for Tatsu!", Tatsu said. "Help yourself, Merc.", Era said. "Heh. Roger that.", Merc said. Not long after, all the good was gone. "Oh man, am I stuffed!", Deris said. "I couldn't eat another bite.", Kals said. "Tatsu. Cannot. Move.", Tatsu said. "Amazing as always, Era.", Deylin said, "Thank you." "Now I get why Deris and the Commander are always making excuses to swing by.", Merc said, "That was delicious, Era. "Oh, you guys.", Era said, "Don't make me blush. I'm just glad you enjoyed it." "Well, I should be getting back.", Merc said, "Thanks for the eats." "Shall we, Lieutenant?", Kals asked. "Yeah, we'd better go too.", Deris said, "This was really great, Era- thanks." "Yeah, this was fun, Era.", Kals said. "Indeed, it was a most enjoyable food ritual.", L said. "All right- good luck out there, guys!", Era said. As the others started walking off, Deylin got a call. "Elma, the analysis is just about finished.", Tenno said, "Gather your team and get over here. The others stopped upon hearing that. "On our way.", Deylin said.

*To Be Continued*


	60. Chapter 60: Finding The Core

Author's notes: And of course the ONE TIME that the cutscenes actually take in our custom Skells into account, the characters aren't even in them! ARE YOU KIDDING ME, GAME?! Also, I wonder what would happen if you discover the Lifehold Core earlier in the game.

Chapter 60: Finding The Core

Chapter's POV: Terra Cross

Inside BLADE Tower, we saw a map of Mira, and it showed the Lifehold Core in the ocean left of Cauldros. "That's the Lifehold Core?", Era asked. "The coordinates place it off the west coast of Cauldros.", Deylin said, "It's no wonder we couldn't find it- it's way out in the middle of the ocean." "Did it sink underwater?", Tatsu asked. "We'll find out soon enough- let's suit up and get going.", Deylin said, "Secretary?" "Our survival as a species hinges on your efforts.", Kareo said, "Deylin, we need your help. Please save us." "We're all in this together, Secretary.", Deylin said, "My goal hasn't changed since I first set foot on the White Whale. You of all people should know that. I intend to see this through. That should go without saying." "I know... It's just- we've put so much on your shoulders." "You can make it up to me with a nice, long vacation once this is all over.", Deylin said, "This planet fascinates me to no end. I'd love to take some time to explore it with no agenda." "Oh-ho! Can Tatsu be Deylin's guide?!", Tatsu asked, "Of course, Tatsu do it free of charge. It's all over the house." "Let me guess: L taught you that one?", Era asked. "We've sent the coordinates to every BLADE team we got.", Tenno said, "Deylin, I want you to act as commander for everyone out there in the field." "I'd be honored, Mr. Chief Engineer." "Ha ha! I forgot how much I missed being called that.", Tenno said, "'Commander' makes me feel like some useless old stuffed shirt." "Yeah, and shirts aren't your style.", Deylin said, "All right team- let's go." "Roger!", Era replied. "Tatsu has lunches all packed!", Tatsu said.

Using our Skells, we flew over to the site of the Lifehold Core. "Deylin, there it is!", Era said. "Damn!", Merc said, "They got to it already!" "No. Not yet.", Deylin said, "Look where it meets the water." We then saw as multiple black Skells tried to attack the Lifehold Core, but were blocked by a barrier. "Is that a force field?!", Era asked. "The Lifehold was designed to sustain terran life at all costs.", Deylin said, "The defensive shields that surround the Core won't go down so easily." "So in other words-", Kals began. "We've got nothing to worry about?", Deris asked. "I didn't say that.", Deylin said, "Remember- they don't need to break into the Core- they just have to keep us out until time runs out. Which is soon." "Speaking of time- it's time to kick some Ganglion butt!", Era said. "Yes! Yes! Friends kick Ganglion in butts!", Tatsu said. "That's the spirit.", Deylin said, "I need you all at your best. Everyone's counting on us to see this through. And we won't get a second chance. All units, this is your commander, Deylin. My team will take point. We'll breach the Core, and then once inside, attempt to activate the backup power. Merc, Deris, Kals, and L- you're with us. All other teams, focus on clearing our approach, and then defend our position once we're in. That is your priority- NOT destroying all enemy craft. Are we clear?" The others confirmed that they understood. "Breach team, let's go!", Deylin said. "Roger!", we replied.

After landing on the core, we ejected our Skells. "Finally... the Lifehold Core.", Era said. "Let's hurry, before they can follow us inside!", Deylin said before we ran up to the entrance, "All right, here we go." "Our real bodies... We can finally be whole again." "Attention: This is Lifehold Core Control.", A robotic voice said, "System energy levels have dropped below zero point two. Shielding will be disabled in T-minus one-thousand seconds. Repeat: This is Lifehold Core Control..." "What? Fifteen minutes and we lose the shields?!", Merc asked. "If the Core runs out of power, the shields will be the least of our problems.", Deris said. "Well, yes and no.", Deylin said, "We need to keep the Core powered, but we do also need those shields." "It's two birds with one stone's throw away.", L said, "The shields will cause the Ganglion to use up their materiel and retreat." "Exactly.", Deylin replied, "Everything comes down to getting the backup power source online." "Right, then- let's do it.", Era said.

*To Be Continued*


	61. Chapter 61: The End: Part 1

Chapter 61: The End: Part 1

Chapter's POV: Terra Cross

"Once we're inside, there's no turning back.", Deylin said, "Everyone ready?" "Let's do this already.", I said. "You're sure now?", Deylin asked. "You can repeat it a hundred times, and my answer won't change.", I said. Deylin gave a nod and turned around before a hologram appeared in front of him. After it scanned his fingerprints, the door opened. Inside, we walked up to another giant door, which opened as we approached, revealing a large room. After riding the elevator down, we walked to the platform in the middle. "Is this it?", L asked, "Will my unending thirst for knowledge be satiated at long last?!" "Yeah, so then... where is it all?", Merc asked, "All I see is a whole lotta NOTHIN'." "It's so quiet... I feel like we're back in the cathedral.", Era said. "Okay, Deylin... What's the deal here?", Merc asked, "Where are all the stasis capsules? Where the hell are all our bodies?" "Don't tell me- this isn't the core?!", Deris asked. "Whoa, what?! Seriously?!", Kals asked. "This has to be it.", Era said, "You all saw what the Core looked like in the mission briefing- this is definitely it." "Era's right.", Deylin said, "This is the place." "Then where are all the people we brought with us from Terra?!", Kals asked. "You're all controlling these mims from your real bodies, aspeel in stasis... That's the explanation you were given by NIO- or should I say, ECP- officials. That was the official story. But it's not the whole truth." "Colonel? What do you mean?", Deris asked.

Suddenly, part of the wall explosed. "Wretched terrans.", A voice said, "You'd be dead already if it wasn't for that blasted barrier!" "What the- It's that mech they stole from the hangar!" Merc said. "Ganglion?!", Kals asked in surprise. "And he's an UGLY mother, eeesh!", Merc said. "You must be the Ganglion leader- the one Sen spoke of. Luxaar, was it?", Deylin asked. "That's him?!", Deris asked. "Do not presume to address me- you defile my name by even speaking it.", Luxaar said, "Only the Great One may call me that." "Great One?", Deylin asked. "I am here to purge the universe of your disease, once and for all!", Luxaar said. "What are you so afraid of?", Deylin asked, "Destroying Terra wasn't enough. You had to chase down the survivors and destroy them too... What's their threat? You'd even risk flying that crippled mech- that's right, isn't it? It's not complete. It's still missing something vital..."

"Hmm... Interesting... Then you're not entirely ignorant, are you?", Luxaar asked, "Perhaps your psuedo-human birthright allows you to sense it? Even in that puppet shell..." "Birthright?", Deylin asked. "You- you're no ordinary puppet.", Luxaar said, "You must be the one responsible for the Trion barrier... the Skells... This whole blasted mess!" "Huh?", Era asked before Luxaar laughed a bit. "Then... perhaps I am mistaken after all.", Luxaar said, "Perhaps terrans ARE the failsafe of legend. But you will not find the Ganglion content to submit and resign ourselves to that fate! No, instead I will purify this world and prepare it for the advent of the Great One!" Luxaar then entered the mech's cockpit. "Now, terrans- you die!", Luxaar said.

In the middle of the fight, Luxaar started talking again. "I confess... you were right about one thing: I was indeed fearful of humanity, and by extention, you terrans, of your threat.", Luxaar said, "At the dawn of the cosmos, the Samaarians arrived from another plane. We Ganglion are forbidden from turning against them. If we ever tried, we would be destroyed. I thought that it was just a myth... And yet, here you are. The descendants of Samaar, even if only by proxy." Luxaar then pulled out a giant blade. "You- you miserable terrans!", Luxaar said as he slammed the blade into the ground, causing the ground to break and a green mist to appear. "How could YOU be their legacy?", Luxaar asked, "Such a primitive people. Barbaric! And yet the stories would have us bow down before you? NEVER!" As he spike, his mech changed into a slimmer, more human-like design.

*To Be Continued*


	62. Chapter 62: The End: Part 2

Author's notes: OH MY GOD I DIDN'T THINK THEY DO IT, BUT THEY DID! THE ULTIMATE REFERENCE TO XENOBLADE CHRONICLES, EVER, AND IT'S SPOKEN BY TATSU HIMSELF!

Chapter 62: The End: Part 2

The fight was hard, but we barely pulled through. Luxaar's mech was badly damaged. "Then... the old tales have come to pass... Even the Vita... Even the Great One's own vessel, bested by these primates... It's absolutely sickening!", Luxaar said. "The bigger they come, the harder they fail.", L said. "We came here to ensure the survival of the terran race.", Deylin said, "The will to live is stronger than the will to destroy, Luxaar. That is why you lost here today." "If only... I could see Him... the Great One... one last-" Suddenly, the Vita exploded, presumably killing Luxaar. "Is it... over?", Merc asked. "Sure looks that way.", Deris said. "Lieutenant, we did it!", Kals said. "First, Dance of Victory!", Tatsu said, "Then, Era's victory feast!" "Sure Tatsu, I'm game.", Era said. "Let us dance up a storm in any port!", L said. "Deylin, what were you trying to tell us earlier?", I asked. "Hey, come on, lighten up!", Era said, "We just finally beat the Ganglion! Tatsu even wants to be part of the victory feast! Isn't that right, Tatsu?" "W-w-wait! When Era say 'part of the feast...'", Tatsu began. "Yeah.", Era said, "I mean we'll all eat you, in celebration." "No-no-no-no!", Tatsu screamed out, "Tatsu want nothing to do with Era's feast! Nothing at all!" "Oh, okay. We'll just eat without you then.", Era said. "B-but... wait! No! Era know what Tatsu means!", Tatsu said. "I'm sure you two will work it out somehow.", Deylin said, "Anyway, getting back to the conversation from earlier..."

Moments later, Deylin was standing near an operating panel. "So- that big machine hanging above us...", Deylin began before we all looked up. "I've never seen one anywhere near that size, but it LOOKS like a seventh-generation quantum mainframe.", Era said. "That's exactly right, though it wasn't always called that.", Deylin said, "It's by far the most technologically advanced computer terrans have ever created, in terms of both speed and capacity. It's also the foundation for the Terranlife Colonization Project. It's where all your consciousnesses have been recorded." "What?!", Deris asked. "Deylin... You mean...", Era began. "Yes, that's what I mean.", Deylin said, "And not just everyone in Neo IO- The essence of all twenty million terrans we brought with us from Earth are there. Including all their memories, their genetic makeup- anything and everything. It's all been digitized and stored away in the Core, right up there." "Then... what about our bodies?", Merc asked. "You mean the originals all this data was sampled from?", Deylin asked, "They were destroyed along with Terra."

"Then... wait... you mean we're already dead?", Kals asked. "You could see it that way.", Deylin said, "Or you could see it differently. The bodies you were born with, and all the chemicals and organs that created and stored your thoughts, are gone. But your SELF has lived on as data, from the moment the project scanned your minds. It's all been stored here as part of the long-term plan. Until it could be moved back into a real body." "What real bodies?!", Merc asked. "I'll show you.", Deylin said before putting his hand on the panel. Just then, a bunch of large cylinders containing what appeared to be double helixes came out of the walls. "Those capsules represent a sample of all the genetic material that could be found on Terra.", Deylin said, "Exodus was always about more than just fleeing the planet. Ships like the White Whale were designed as arks, to carry the building blocks of all life on Terra to the next world." "Ark? You mean... as in, like, Noah's Ark?", Kals asked.

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean.", Deylin said, "A last-ditch effort to save all living things, that they might someday flourish again." Deylin then put his hand back on the panel, and a window opened up, showing us the creation of a cat body. "This entire chamber is filled with protoplasmic fluid.", Deylin said, "You see how it works- it can regenerate life from the genetic data stored above." "Including terrans?", Deris asked, "All of us?" "Once your bodies are cultivated, your present memory can be transfered back in.", Deylin said, "Everything you've felt or done in your mim will be carried over seamlessly, without any loss in continuity." "You mean, we'll have our bodies back?", Kals asked, "... It sounds too good to be true!" "It IS too good to be true.", Merc said, "Our bodies were REAL. We were BORN in them... And now you just snap your fingers and BAM, we get new ones? Is that even right?! It doesn't feel like it. Are we even terrans anymore? Transfering our memories... Playing musical chairs with our bodies... Where do you draw the line? How do I know I'll be the same person I was wherever I end up?"

"To some extent, you won't be.", Deylin said, "But then, you never were. On a cellular level, we all wake up as slightly different people every day. It's only because of the continuity of consciousness that we even perceive ourselves as ourselves. It's all a fragile illusion. And until anyone proves we all have a soul, one better left to the philosophers. You're right to have doubts, Merc. This was the single biggest debate among the ECP board... and rightfully so." "So then-", Merc began. "We did talk about putting actual bodies in stasis.", Deylin said, "We seriously considered it. In fact, some of the other projects took that path... but they would've been lucky if their ships were able to hold fifty thousand. The Exodus arks were different. Enough data and materials to revive twenty million people, perfectly preserved on each and every ship. The board weighed all the pros and cons, the ethical issues and dangers of violating the natural order of things... But this is what they landed on. And I agreed."

"So when Sen said our flesh burned away with Terra... he wasn't just being dramatic.", Era said. "No, he must have discovered the truth.", Deylin said, "Which only made his pain worse. That the same people who passed over his family were keeping this all secret." "It's no wonder he snapped... Poor bastard.", Merc said. "But even so, he never said anything.", Deylin said, "You know why, right? Because of you, Era. He didn't want to see you lose hope. In the end, he led us here, right? In the end, maybe he accepted it. I'd like to think he did." "Maybe so.", Era said. "The ultimate hope with Project Exodus was that mimeosomes could escory this system to a safe new home.", Deylin said, "Lay down the foundations of a new society and basically "reboot" terran life. Continue where it left off. Despite everything we've been through, with the Ganglion and everything else, that dream is almost a reality. I know how you feel, Merc. And you can call it whatever you like... but I need to see this through. I'll have to live with my decision. But I GET to live with my decision. What about you?" "Sorry, Deylin.", Merc said, "This is just... a lot to take in. To be honest, I still have big concerns... but I can see you're following the path you believed in, from the coices you were given. So what the hell. I made it this far in a tin can- why not?" "Yeah... Me too.", Deris said. "Tatsu three!", Tatsu said. "Uh, Tatsu? This has nothing to do with you.", Era said. "What? No?", Tatsu asked, "Sorry, Tatsu a little lost, but... If it means friends get to make more Hom Hom, Tatsu gladly approve!" "Hom hom? The hell is that?" Kals asked. "Hmm? Uh... Tatsu have no idea!"

*To Be Continued*


	63. Chapter 63: The End: Part 3

Chapter 63: The End: Part 3

Suddenly, an energy burst attacked the Quantum Computer. "Luxaar!", Kals shouted out. "He's still alive?!", Deris asked. "Terran scum... Failsafe or not, you will never see your people reborn... You will die in those puppet bodies of yours!" Luxaar continued to attack the Quantum Computer. "Attention: this is Lifehold Core Control.", a computerized voice said, "The system has detected a threat to Core Integrity. Now initiation internal defensive measures." "That slug-faced bastard!", Deris said, "He's targeting the main control system!" "Give it up, Luxaar!", Merc yelled out. "Silence, worm!", Luxaar said, "You fools. YOU are the ones who don't belong here! HUMANITY is the cancer, not us! And you inherrited it from them!" Luxaar released two more energy spheres at the Quantum Computer. "Everyone- do whatever it takes.", Deylin said, "We have to stop him, and quickly." "Roger that!", Deris said. "Wait a second! Look!" Era said, pointing to one of the walls.

"Initiating internal defensive measures.", the computerized voice said, opening tanks containing monsters that started cracking the glass. "Are you kidding me?!", Kals asked before the monsters broke out. "The same system that regenerates life from Terra... can also create biological weapons to defend itself.", Era said, "But those are... My God..." "Those THINGS... Those monsters are a defensive measure?!", Deris asked. "The system's malfunctioning.", Deylin said, "We have to stop it!" I then heard Luxaar laughing. "How perfect. Absolutely perfect!", Luxaar said, "Hideous terrans betrayed by their own hideous creations." "Who the hell are you callin' hideous?", a familiar voice said. As we turned to the voice, we saw Sen jump into the room and pierce right through Luxaar's body. "Sen!", Merc called out. "You came!", Era said. "Damn yoooooou!", Luxaar said. "This one's not going anywhere.", Sen said, "You deal with the core defenses!" "Got it.", Deylin said.

The fight was tough, but we managed to destroy them. "Initiating internal defensive measures, final phase.", the computerized voice said. "You... you traitorous scum... What happened to our bargain... Do you terrans have no principles at all?", Luxaar asked. "Principles?", Sen asked, "You deal with a traitor, you really shouldn't be surprised... when you get stabbed in the BACK!" "You primitive little ingrate!", Luxaar said, "Have you forgotten what they did to you? What they did to your family?!" "Oh, I remember all right.", Sen said, "My family'd still be here if you hadn't brought your damned war to our doorstep! Because of you, there's only twenty million of us left... That leaves nine point ninety-eight billion reasons for me to want you dead. You who took my wife and daighter away from me... Luxaar!" The spear moved further into Luxaar's body, causing him more pain before the Skell collapses, causing both of them to fall into the Photoplasmic Fluid. "Sen!", Era called out. "Dammit! Get him out of there!", Deylin said.

"Hang on!", Merc said as he ran for the photoplasmic fluid. "Sen, no!", Era called out. "I... thought Exodus was a lie.", Sen said over our coms, causing us all to stop, "One we all accepted because the truth was too painful: that terrans were meant to die off along with our home... along with Terra. But something happened here on Mira. I realized I was wrong. These mimeosomes- they aren't just ghosts or shadows... They're people. Seeds of new life that are struggling to take root. I finally see that now... What's happening? It's like... all of the life on Terra... is flowing inside me..." Sen gave some kind of scream before a winged creature... no, an abomination emerged from the fluid and shot a red laser from it's mouth, damaging the core. "He's absorbing all the DNA... We have to stop him!", Deris said, but Era got between us. "No! You can't!", Era said. "Out of the way, Era.", Deylin said as he got out his guns, "We can't let the Lifehold be destroyed. This time- I'll shoot." "Deylin, please!", Era said. "Era... he's right.", a voice said, "It's not me anymore... This body is beyond my control. Please, Era... Put an end to this... Don't let me be the one who finally ruins everything... everything terrans have achieved to get us this far!" "Last warning, Era.", Deylin said, "You need to move!" Era hesitated for a moment. "Okay- but then I'm fighting, too.", Era said, "Not just for our sake... but for his." Hearing that, I walked up beside Era. "And you... are you with me?", Era asked. "Definitely.", I replied. "Thank you.", Era said.

*To Be Continued*


	64. Chapter 64: The End: Part 4

Authors notes: Wait, WHAT?! YOU'RE KIDDING ME! ELMA IS- Actually, no! I'm not gonna spoil it here! But I will have to bend the story for this to make sense.

Chapter 64: The End: Part 4

Chapter's POV: Terra Cross

During the fight, Sen began speaking again. "Luxaar... His memories... They are part of me, now... When he dissolved... he became one with the protoplasm... Listen to me.", Sen said, "I see now the reason why they feared the Samaarians. A long time ago... the Samaarians created new lifeforms to serve them. They created... the Ganglion. The original Ganglion were synthesized... they're artificial. Which is why they fear humans... the descendants of their creators! And terrans, without even realizing it, absorbed human DNA..." Sen then began stumbling before attacking us again.

We managed to pull through, thanks to our Soul Voices. "Sen!", Deylin called out. "Luxaar and these other synthesized lifeforms were implanted with a failsafe... Insurance in case the Samaarians ever lost control of them... The key ti that failsafe lived in the human body... and now terrans have it. As Samaarians' descendendants, human DNA is capable of stopping the Ganglion once and for all. That's why they fear us. Not our mims- but the Lifehold that could bring us back, in the flesh." "Sen...", Era began. "You did the right thing... All is as it should be... We've achieved our goal.", Sen said, "Terrans... have a future... Soon, any threat from the Ganglion will be gone..." Sen's body started glowing. "Once we have our bodies... Once we are... whole... again...", Sen said as his body disintigrated.

Era ran up to one of the panels and tried to use it. "How's it look?", Deris asked. "Is it still running?", Merc asked. "It's fine.", Era said, "Looks like it held together." "Thank God.", Kals said, "We saved it- all of us." "But... we couldn't save Sen...", Era said. "On the contrary... By stopping him and preventing him from destroying the system, we saved Sen, too...", Deylin said. "That's right... His DNA... and his memories... All of it is still stored in here.", Merc said. "Exactly.", Deylin said, "And with this... now we finally have the means to bring him back." "But wait... would he even want to come back?", Kals asked. "All the things he did... He'll be able to remember them all, right?", Era asked. "All the more reason.", Deris said, "You can't make up for your mistakes when you're dead. Hell, he'd better come back. He's got work to do. Wrongs he needs to right." "Heh... She's right.", Merc said. "Okay then... Come on, let's hurry up and restore the system.", Kals said.

Kals and Deris started walking to the other control panels, but Deris stops and turns to Deylin. "Colonel?", Deris asked before Deylin turned to them. "Everyone, wait.", Deylin said, "There's one more thing I need to talk to you about." "Oh man, what now...", Merc began. "The truth is, exactly one mim in Neo IO... actually is being controlled remotely from a real body held in stasis here.", Deylin said. "Wait, someone isn't stored in the database with the rest of us?", Era asked. "That's right.", Deylin said, "This was a special case." "The hell does that mean?", Merc asked. "Better just to show you.", Deylin said before a hologram appeared on his left hand and he typed something in it. He then grabbed his head, as if he was suddenly dizzy. "Colonel?", Deris asked. "It's alright.", Deylin said, "Truth is, I've been sharing my mim with someone else." Suddenly, a circular panel of the platform opened as a stasis pod rose up. The pod opened and revealed a female humanoid xeno. "What the... Who are you?!" "My name... is Elma.", the Xeno said.

"Elma?", Era asked, "Like the Earth BLADE member, Elma?" "That's right.", Elma said, "In fact, we're both the same person, just from different realities. As Deylin said, he's been sharing his mim with me. At first, I was in control during his fights, but he seemed to absorb my combat style." "Every now and again, we'd switch control, but both of us were aware of what happened at all times.", Deylin said, "And when something that only I could handle occured, like when my mom visited the baracks, she would give control to me to keep things realistic." "So you just let a Xeno control your mim?", Era asked, "Granted, she did end up being a nice person, but how were you sure you could trust her at the time?" "Because... She's my friend.", Deylin said. "Your friend... well, after all we've done together, I think your trust was well placed.", Era said. The rest of us agreed. "Thanks, everyone. I have so much to tell you, now that I've finally let out our secret. But first, there's something I must do... that only I can do.

*To Be Continued*


	65. Chapter 65: The End: Or Is It?

Wow, we're already at the end of the game, and I haven't done all the affinity missions yet. Ah well, I guess I'll save them for you to enjoy when you guys actually play the game.

Chapter 65: The End: Or Is It?

Chapter's POV: Terra Cross

Elma walked over to one of the control panels and began using it. "There. The backup power should be all set.", Elma said before placing her hand on the panel. "Biometric authorization... accepted.", the computerized voice said, "Initializing backup power system." "Hey, so did that really just work?", Merc asked, "There's no way it might still run out of juice?" "No, it's working.", Elma said. Just then, Era got a call on her communicator. "Elma- it's Secretary Kareo.", Era said. "Put him through.", Elma replied. A holographic screen then appeared in front of us. "It's official, everyone: power has been restored.", Kareo said, "Congratulations. Tenno is reporting that the Ganglion forces outside the Lifehold have been routed. The Prospecters should have the main power system back online in a matter of days." "Roger that.", Elma said. Considering that Kareo didn't react to Elma, he probably knew about her long ago. "It's over.", Kareo said, "Excelent work- all of you." The screen then disappeared.

"Well, we all gotta die sometime... but it won't be today.", Merc said. "That's right.", Era replied, "Once the main power's back online... we don't need to worry about running out again." "And we won't even need that anymore once we're back in our bodies.", Kals said. "Yup. You got that right.", Deris said. "First things first- we'll need to get the control system repaired.", Elma said, "Then we'll hit up the database down below. We need to check on your memories." "Just a second.", Merc said, "Wasn't she saying she was gonna tell us the rest of what she knows?" "Hey, that's right.", Kals said, "I got so excited I almost forgot." "Relax, there's no need for us to hurry, right?", Deris asked, "We're finally home free- we've got all the time in the world now." "Well, it's a pretty long story.", Elma said, "Tell you what- why don't we go back to Neo IO, and we can talk over a nice, big celebratory feast." "Good idea!", Tatsu said, "Era can cook it all! Tatsu will oversee!" "Yeah, you can watch over everything... from inside the stewpot. 'Kay?", Era asked, causing Tatsu to jump back. "All right. It's settled.", Merc said. "Well, then without further ado...", L began. "Right, back to Neo IO.", Era said, "We're ready now... Ready to go home." Without further delay, we left for Neo IO. Time passed, and everything was at peace. Still, it's hard to believe that it was all over... but Mira is our home now. However, what I learned later surprised everyone.

The database, which held all of our memories and identities was destroyed when the Lifehold crashed into the planet, yet somehow we were still alive.


End file.
